La Selección
by lachicamestiza
Summary: A fin de evitar la guerra de castas que esta por estallar en el Mundo Mágico, se lleva a cabo una selección para que el último Heredero de los Sagrados 28 pueda elegir a su futura esposa; pero esta selección no es como las que se han llevado a cabo a lo largo del tiempo, esta conlleva una particularidad. Que la persona menos pensada se encuentre entre las seleccionadas.
1. Chapter 1

NUEVA HISTORIA.

BASADA EN LA TRILOGÍA HECHA POR KIERA CASS* Libro 1, LA SELECCION, Libro 2, LA ELITE y Libro 3 LA ELEGIDA.

El cual se encuentra entre mis favoritos.

DIALOGOS SON AUTORIA TOTAL DE ELLA. OTROS SON MODIFICADOS Y ADECUADOS AL CONTEXTO DE HARRY POTTER POR SU SERVIDORA.

LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE JK ROWLING.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN.

DEJEN REVIEW.

LA SELECCIÓN

Capítulo 1.

No era una hija particularmente desobediente en lo que me ordenaran mis Padres que hiciera, pero cuando mi madre me dio aquella noticia me prometí que sería la última vez que le aguantaba.

El aspecto eufórico de ella me tenía con los pelos de punta, jamás la había visto en aquel estado. Seguro serían buenas noticias. Con una serie de ademanes que no alcanzaba a descifrar muy bien, me iba contando el contenido de la carta que acababa de recibir. El fin de nuestros problemas estaba cerca, por fin desaparecerían para siempre.

Me paré y me dirigí a mi habitación sin voltear atrás, dejando a mi protectora con la palabra en la boca.

Estuve escondida ahí por el resto del día, aquel era el único lugar que me daba la tranquilidad necesaria para resistir el diario vivir. Pensé en algunas opciones para convencer a mi Madre de que aquello no era lo mejor. Tenía que encontrar la manera de persuadirla para que se olvidara de su plan, pero estaba segura de que no escucharía nada de lo que yo alegara.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena, y yo seguía sin apetito. Seguro mamá ya tendría lista la comida, y yo no iba a poder seguir evadiéndole de esa manera. Me levanté de la cama y decidí hacerle frente.

En cuanto entré en la cocina, me lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada. Ejecutamos una danza silenciosa por todo el comedor mientras le ayudaba a poner la mesa para tres. Cada vez que levantaba mi vista, ella me lanzaba una mirada furiosa, como si con aquello fuera a ceder a sus objetivos. Era algo que hacía a menudo, como cuando me negaba a acompañarle al té con sus amigas. A veces le funcionaba. A veces no. Y en esta ocasión no le daría ninguna oportunidad.

El golpe de la jarra de té sobre la mesa hizo que pegara un brinco.

–¿Tanto te costaría llenar la solicitud?– dijo por fin, incapaz de contenerse ni un momento más. –La selección podría significarte una gran oportunidad– mentía significaría una oportunidad magnífica para ella, pero no para mí.

Suspiré. Si llenaba aquella solicitud estaría un paso más próximo a mi muerte.

No era ningún secreto que existían personas malas en el mundo mágico. Y aún más, las que seguían guardando odio y rencor en contra de la Sagrada Familia. Muchos odiaban la pureza de los magos sangre limpia. De ahí que intentaran a como diera lugar exterminarlos a todos.

No obstante de esa situación, sentía que se me rompería el corazón solo de plantearme participar en la Selección. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar todos los motivos que tenía para quedarme donde exactamente donde estaba.

–Estos últimos años la hemos pasado muy mal, tal vez si tuvieras un poco de compasión por tu padre…–

Papá. Sí quería ayudarlo. Y supongo que a mi madre también. Cuando planteaba las cosas así, no había manera alguna por la cual me negara. Mi padre había enfermado del corazón, y no teníamos los recursos suficientes para darle la mejor atención médica que se merecía. Si bien había sido la mejor de la clase durante mi estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, también lo era que, las diferencias de clases sociales seguían siendo evidentes tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Yo era hija de muggles, mis padres eran dentistas, pero en aquella Gran Ciudad de Londres aquel trabajo no era muy bien remunerado, llevábamos una vida apenas sostenible.

En el mundo mágico existían castas. Teníamos a los Sagrados 28 los cuales en su conjunto constituían la Realeza Mágica. Luego venían los magos sangre pura, y después los mestizos (aquellos en los que el matrimonio se daba entre un mago y una muggle o entre una bruja y un muggle), muy por debajo de ellos estaban los squibs quienes habían nacido sin magia a pesar de tener padres magos, y hasta al final estaban los traidores a la sangre que aunque eran sangre pura, su ideología iba en contra de la que reinaba en aquel mundo.

Y luego estaba yo, hija de muggles. Sin ningún pariente ancestral mágico. Es decir, nada de nada.

Gracias a Albus Dumbledore, quien apoyaba fielmente la eliminación de las castas, había podido terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts. Lamentablemente había fallecido a mitad de mi último curso, haciendo que mis ilusiones cayeran en picada. Poco después de su muerte, los altos mandos del ministerio habían restringido mi magia para evitar que hiciera un mal uso de ella. En realidad, habían hecho eso con todos aquellos que íbamos en contra a las ideologías de la Sagrada Familia. Luego de ello, mi vida se había complicado. Intente buscar un trabajo que me gustara y que estuviera bien pagado para poder ayudar a mis padres, pero el ser una hija de muggles no ayudó en mucho.

Harry me había ofrecido vivir con él en lo que me encontraba un buen trabajo. Estuve un poco tentada con la propuesta, pero la noticia de la enfermedad de mi padre me hizo olvidarme de todo.

Sin poder despedirme de la mejor manera de mis amigos, regresé al mundo muggle. Por un tiempo me dediqué a tocar instrumentos en festivales reconocidos. Era algo que había aprendido perfectamente desde niña. Mi favorito siempre había sido el violín y el piano.

Llevaba dinero a casa. Y eso era lo único que me importaba, siempre que pudiera darle a mi Padre una mejor calidad de vida.

Pero como todo, teníamos rachas malas. Había momentos en que mis padres no tenían ni una sola consulta en toda la semana, haciendo que mis ganancias se repartieran para cubrir los gastos de la casa.

Si pensaba bien en aquello, la Selección sería mi salvación.

Me quedé mirando a mi madre. Era castaña, al igual que yo. Pero tenía un par de canas de un color blanco brillante que le habían aparecido hace algunos meses. En la comisura de sus ojos, se le dibujaban ya las líneas de expresión. Y aunque aún era bastante joven, al moverse por la cocina noté que se curveaba levemente hacia adelante, como si cargara sobre ella un peso invisible.

Sus ojos me regresaban la mirada. Sabía que me estaba portando como una malcriada, al no querer llenar una estúpida solicitud.

Sin embargo, había cosas en este mundo de las que no quería separarme. Y veía aquel trozo de papel como algo que me separaba a una distancia muy larga de todo lo que yo deseaba. Quizás fuera que lo que deseaba era una tontería; pero no me veía capaz de sacrificar mis sueños.

Tras la llegada de esa carta, todos mis esfuerzos dejaron de tener importancia. A los ojos de mi madre, yo ya era la elegida.

Sin embargo, yo no quería pertenecer a la Familia de los Sagrados 28. No quería ni siquiera intentarlo, y menos si él era el último heredero.

..

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

. –A la familia Granger– anunció mi Madre con tono discursivo.

Intenté quitarle la carta, pero su reacción había sido más rápida que la mía. Tarde o temprano Padre se enteraría, y seguro apoyaría a mi Madre.

–¡Mamá, por favor!–sentí que me ruborizaba de vergüenza. Papá escuchaba con atención, mientras mi Madre se aclaraba la garganta para continuar.

–"El último censo confirma que actualmente reside en su domicilio una bruja soltera entre diecisiete y veinte años de edad. Nos complace anunciarle la oportunidad que se le presenta de honrar a la Sagrada Familia"–dijo soltando un gritito.

–"Nuestro querido último Heredero de los Sagrados 28, Draco Lucius Malfoy–prosiguió mi Madre– alcanzará la mayoría de edad este mes. En esta nueva etapa de su vida, espera encontrar una compañera para seguir con el legado de la Sagrada Familia. Si su hija, hermana o tutelada desea optar por la posibilidad de convertirse en su prometida y futura esposa, deberá rellenar el formulario adjunto y presentarlo en el correo mágico más cercano a su lugar de residencia"–

–"Se escogerá aleatoriamente a una mujer de cada casta, y las elegidas podrán conocer y convivir con el futuro Heredero. Durante el tiempo en que se lleve a cabo la Selección, las participantes vivirán en la Gran Mansion Malfoy. Las familias de cada participante serán recompensadas generosamente"–leyó esto último marcando cada sílaba para darle mayor emoción.

Miré al techo mientras ella proseguía con la lectura. Draco Lucius Malfoy había sido mi compañero de generación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me había hecho la vida imposible. Era insoportable estar siquiera cerca de él. Se la pasaba pavoneándose por los pasillos del Colegio como si fuera el Rey del Mundo. Sí. Tal vez era el último Heredero de los Sagrados 28, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratar a la gente así. Yo siento que tenía más resentimiento conmigo; y eso se debía a que siempre fui la primera de la clase. Ambos fuimos premios anuales en nuestro último año, y sólo con la convivencia que pudimos llegar a tener, había logrado cambiar un poco.

A decir verdad, me había sorprendido recibir aquella carta. Según la Historia Mágica aquella selección se acostumbraba a realizar en la Sagrada Familia, pero tenían estándares más elevados. Me refiero a que los matrimonios sólo se podían concretizar entre brujas y magos de sangre limpia. Pero aquella era la primera vez que sortearían la selección con chicas de diferentes castas, y odiaba eso. Sólo unos cuantos nos dábamos cuenta el verdadero transfondo de aquello. El Mundo Mágico estaba en crisis por las diferencias sociales. La discriminación que vivíamos los hijos nacidos de muggles, squibs, traidores a la sangre, habían llevado a los altos mandos del Ministerio a tomar medidas pertinentes. Supongo que la Selección tenía por objetivo mantenernos unidos.

No es que me importara en lo absoluto Malfoy, pero no me parecía adecuada la opción de hacer un concurso para buscarle y elegirle esposa. Era antimoral. Se supone que debes contraer matrimonio con una persona a la que ames, de la que estés profundamente enamorada. ¡Estamos hablando de compartir el resto de tu vida con una sola persona!. Y luego toda esta selección se transmitiría por los programas de TV del mundo mágico. Eso sí que sería humillante.

En fin. La que quería vivir un cuento de hadas era mamá, no yo.

–¡Y por supuesto le encantaras Hermione! Eres hermosa– añadió mamá encantada.

–Mamá, te recuerdo que Malfoy era la persona que me hacía la vida imposible en el Colegio–dije tratando de persuadirla.

–Pero eso ya paso hija. Además dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿no?–me señaló levantando la ceja pícaramente.

Trate de reírme con el actuar de mi madre pero aguante la risa. Me gire a mi Padre y el me regresó la mirada. Papá y yo nos entendíamos muy bien. Creo que, cuando nací, mamá estaba tan agotada, que papá tuvo que cuidar de mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien tenía el carácter de mi madre, también había sacado la bondad de mi padre.

Pude descifrar en su mirada que no quería pedirme que llenara aquella solicitud que mi Madre sostenía en mano. No querría que me fuera. Pero no podía negar el beneficio que tendríamos si me seleccionaban para entrar, aunque solo fuera por un día.

–Hermione, sé razonable–habló mamá. –Seguro que somos los únicos padres que tenemos que convencer a nuestra hija de algo así.–

–Mamá–hable por fin. –Aunque quisiera llenar la solicitud, que desde luego no quiero, hay otras miles de chicas en el Mundo Mágico que participaran en esto. ¡Miles! Y si se diera el caso de que ganara el sorteo, aun quedarían nueve chicas que sin duda son mucho mejores y más bonitas que yo, y que sabrían como jugar este juego.

Mi padre se sorprendió con mis palabras, pero tenía que decir lo que pensaba.

–No creo tener ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Malfoy me odia. Nos odiamos mutuamente y es algo evidente.

Mi madre empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

–Si ha llegado esta carta es porque tienes las mismas posibilidades que cualquier otra chica. Piénsalo– dijo, antes de abandonar la cocina.

Papá y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Él bebía su té y yo me puse a recoger los platos con los últimos restos de comida.

–Lo siento papá.–murmuré, mientras regresaba a la mesa.

–No seas tonta cariño. No estoy enfadado. –contestó sonriendo.

–Es que yo…–trate de decirle porque no quería participar, pero me interrumpió.

–No tienes que explicármelo, lo sé.– me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. –Tengo que regresar al consultorio.–y dicho esto salió a paso agigantado.

Una vez que termine de asear toda la cocina. Me dirigí a mi habitación a meditar un poco aquella situación. Estaba tan nerviosa que termine pisando a Crookshanks, mi gato. Me disculpe, y lo acurruque conmigo mientras me acostaba en la cama.

Intenté pensar en la Selección. Supongo que tendría sus ventajas. Me emocionaría tanto poder pagar a mi Padre el mejor tratamiento para su enfermedad. Pero era mejor que no me hiciera muchas ilusiones. Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Nunca me seleccionaría. Además, ni siquiera me llamaba la atención, era un arrogante. Jamás podría llegar a enamorarme de él.

Las horas habían pasado tan rápido que no note que ya estaba entrada la media noche. Baje a crookshanks de la cama, y me puse la ropa de dormir. Mañana otro día sería.

…

Un ruido me despertó. Tomé mi varita y conjure un hechizo para dar luz a mi habitación. Miré alrededor, todo se veía normal. Me acerqué a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, y pude notar una sombra a lado de la casa del árbol. Mi respiración se detuvo.

Dude un poco en salir y enfrentarme con lo que fuera aquello. Pero luego de armarme de valor me acerqué. En el extremo del árbol, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras. Cogí fuerte mi varita, y entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor. La otra persona se movió y conjuro un lumus con su varita. Por fin el intruso habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Mione!–

…

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a los reviews de la historia. A los que la han puesto en favoritos, y a los que la siguen.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos y a los no tan nuevos.

Si es el primer capitulo que lees, te recomiendo que vayas directo al primer capitulo antes de comenzar a leer este, para que puedas entender la historia.

A mis reviews, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

 **DrianaIscariote:** mi objetivo es continuarla hasta el final. Muchas gracias por seguirla.

 **LluviaDeOro:** si para mí América es difícil, a veces me cae un poco mal. Pero trataré adaptarla lo más que pueda a nuestra Granger. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los libros. Me leí los tres como en cinco días. También había quedado atrapada. Espero puedas seguir leyendo esta adaptación.

 **Ariadna Mendes:** Me alegra que te encante la historia. Espero que de aquí en adelante no dejes de leer.

Ahora sí! Hola a todas y todos! Espero que la estén pasando bien. Acá en Monterrey, México tenemos buen clima. Hace sol, pero con baja temperatura, es de mis favoritos, aunque ando un poco enferma, así que estoy tirada en la cama, y aproveche para escribirles este capítulo.

La historia va a ser larga. Como quiera tratare de resumirla lo más que pueda. Ya que pretendo desarrollar los tres libros. Es decir, hasta la elegida. Así que, va para rato. Espero estar actualizando unas tres veces por semana. Recuerden que es una adaptación de la trilogía de Kiera Cass. No me pertenece la hisotira. Sólo aquellas partes que identifiquen diferentes, con excepción de los personajes que son obra de nuestra querida JK Rowling.

Ahora bien, centrándonos este capitulo…¿alguien ya se imaginó quien puede ser la persona que se apareció en el jardín de Hermione? ¿No? ¿Sí? Bueno vamos a ver quién le atino.

A LEER!

Capítulo 3

–¡¿Ro..Ronald de verdad eres tú?!–

–Claro que soy yo Mione–contestó sonriendo.

–¿Pe…pero que haces aquí?–le cuestione sorprendida.

No hizo falta respuesta alguna. Sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, y yo no podía pensar en nada más. La selección, la discusión con mi madre e incluso el mal día que había tenido pasaron a otro término. Sólo quedaban las manos de Ronald sobre mi espalda, guiándome hacia él, su aliento sobre mis mejillas. Mi instinto fue llevar las manos a su húmedo cabello pelirrojo, enredándose en un nudo perfecto. Olía al jabón casero que hacía su madre. Aquel olor me encantaba. Nos separamos, y no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

Ronald y yo habíamos iniciado una relación en nuestro último año de Colegio. Luego de haber terminado nuestros estudios, le había pedido un tiempo para buscar a mis padres, a quienes había borrado la memoria para que no se vieran afectados por los conflictos que había tenido pie durante la primera guerra de castas. Durante la búsqueda de mis padres me había visto obligada a retirarme del Mundo Mágico. Cuando por fin los encontré e intenté regresar, me di cuenta que seguían los problemas. Fue ahí cuando tome la decisión definitiva de regresar al Mundo Muggle, sin poder darle mis explicaciones. Me partía el corazón tener que dejarle así como así.

–Recibí la carta–le dije bruscamente.

El me volteó a ver preocupado. Miró el cielo gris y se volvió a mí.

–Ah, sí, la carta–suspiró. –Ginevra también la ha recibido.

¡Claro!. Ginny acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años.

Ron estudió mi rostro mientras hablaba. Hacía eso cuando estábamos juntos, como si estuviera recordando la imagen de mi rostro que había guardado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde aquella ocasión.

Yo también lo observé. Para mí, Ronald era uno de los chicos más atractivos del Mundo Mágico. Tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos verdes y una perfecta sonrisa. Era alto, pero no tan delgado. Observé con la luz de mi varita que tenía unas ojeras apenas perceptibles bajo los ojos; sin duda aquella semana había estado trabajando hasta tarde. Su camisa negra estaba algo desgastada, al igual que los vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

Pertenecía a una familia sangre pura, pero eran considerados traidores a la sangre por no compartir la ideología de los Sagrados 28. Así que, como consecuencia de aquello no podían acceder a buenos trabajos. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, pero el sueldo que recibía no era suficiente para mantener a la numerosa familia que tenía. Durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, me di cuenta que la ropa que llevaba era la que habían dejado sus hermanos mayores. Jamás tenía nada nuevo que usar.

Hacía ya casi dos años que le amaba. Y él me quería a mí con la misma o mayor intensidad. Con él ahí delante de mí, acariciándome el pelo, no podía ni siquiera imaginarme entrar en la Selección. Yo ya estaba enamorada.

–¿A ti qué te parece? La Selección, quiero decir–le dije con ganas de saber su opinión.

–Está bien, supongo que tendrá que buscarse una chica de algún modo –contestó, y en su voz noté un anota de sarcasmo.

Pero necesitaba saber qué opinaba realmente.

–Ronald…

–Bueno, estamos hablando de Malfoy ¿no?. Quien en su cinco sentidos quisiera elegirle a él. Supongo que por eso ha tenido que recurrir a otros métodos. Además, él ni siquiera tiene sentimientos por nadie, no puedo imaginar cómo es que podría elegir a su futura esposa.

–¿Y Ginny querrá presentarse a la Selección? –

–Sí. Desde que íbamos a Hogwarts ha tenido una pequeña obsesión con él. Piensa que es un príncipe. Pavoneándose de aquí para allá con aire de grandeza. Dando órdenes a quien se le antoje como si fueran sus súbditos. No sé porque razón, pero eso le encanta.

–¿Te imaginas si Ginny ganara?

–No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día–dijo–. El sonido descarnado de su voz se imponía a cualquier otro pensamiento. Yo sólo deseaba no hablar más de aquello, así que le pedí a Ronald que entrara a la casa para comer algo.

Estábamos comiendo unos emparedados que había preparado rápidamente. Ron se hacía agua la boca con cada mordida que le daba. Con la boca llena alzo la cabeza hacía mí.

–¿Mione?–me habló.

–¿Sií?–

–¿Vas a participar en la Selección?–

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que No!, No pasa por mi cabeza siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de casarme con él. Lo odio–contesté con vehemencia.

–¿Acaso no quisieras vivir mejor que esto? ¿No querías darle la mejor atención médica a tu Padre?–cuestionó.

Detectaba el dolor en su voz, pero también la pregunta de fondo. Si tuviera que escoger entre dormir en una de las miles habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy, o en un piso de cuatro habitaciones con toda la Familia de Ronald, ¿con que me quedaría?.

–Ronald, saldremos adelante. Somos listos. Estaremos bien –respondí, deseando de verdad que así fuera.

–Sabes que no va a ser así, Mione. Mientras sigan las difrencias de las clases sociales, no podremos acceder a más que a esto. Tu nunca podras darle la mejor atención médica a tu Padre, ni pulir esa inteligencia que tienes. Y mi familia jamas podrá conocer algo nuevo. Aunque todos trabajemos, jamas será suficiente.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ronald era una persona muy apasionada; solía dejarse llevar un poco por sus sentimientos cuando discutíamos. Había ido aprendiendo a controlarse con el tiempo, pero aun le costaba un poco.

–Creo que deberías hacerlo–dijo él de pronto.

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunté.

–Participar en la Selección. Creo que deberías hacerlo.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente.

–¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?–

–Mione, escúchame. –respondió, con la boca junto a mi oreja. No era justo, sabía que eso me hacía sentir especial. Cuando por fin hablo, su voz era como una suave y lenta caricia. Como si me hablara de forma romántica, aunque en realidad se trataba de lo contrario. –Si tuvieras la ocasión de conseguir algo mejor que esto, y la perdieras por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría. No podría soportarlo–

Solté un profundo suspiro.

–Es ridículo. Sabes que odio a Malfoy, que nos odiamos. Ni siquiera me elegiría. No se para que perder el tiempo con eso.

–Lose Mione, pero tienes una oportunidad. Las oportunidades no se presentan a diario. Si te ha llegado esa carta, debe ser por algo.

–Ronald, para. Yo te quiero a ti.

–Y yo a ti Mione–contestó, depositando tiernamente un beso en mi frente. –Y si me quieres, participaras en la Selección para que no me vuelva loco preguntándome lo que pudo haber llegado a pasar.

Cuando hacía que algo tuviera que ver con él, me dejaba sin defensa. Porque no podía hacerle daño.

–¿De acuerdo? –me dijo al oído en un susurro.

Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

–Está bien–susurré. –Lo haré, pero sólo para que sepas que no te equivocabas, y que mi Madre pueda ver la realidad–

Sonrió.

–Te quiero Hermione Granger. Y te querré toda la vida–Dijo con una profunda emoción en su voz.

–Te quiero Ronald Weasley.

Y me besó hasta cansarnos.

...

Parecía como si hubieran pasado horas. Me pesaban los ojos. A Ronald nunca le preocupaba la cantidad de horas que pudiera llegar a dormir, pero mostraba preocupación por mi descanso. Así que se paró de la mesa aclarándose la voz.

–Creo que ya debería irme. Te escribiré. Lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa sincera asentí, viendo como se volvía de nuevo al jardín.

...

Ya de vuelta en mi habitación, miré por la ventana y solo pude ver como las hojas de otoño que había tiradas se elevaron ante la desaparición de él.

Me quedé despierta un rato más pensando en todo aquello y en lo mucho que le quería. Me sentía especial a su lado. Con aquel pensamiento grabado en mi corazón me quedé dormida.

Continuará...

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?

Dejen su comentario en los reviews.

Háganme saber si les ha parecido buena la adaptación. A que personajes quisiera ver.

Que quisieran agregarle o quitarle. Todo lo que quieran saber!

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todas y todos! Les traigo el capítulo 4.

Ahora paso muy rápido. Espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir y poner en favoritos la historia.

A leer!

CAPITULO 4

Ronald y yo estábamos a solas. Él me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo leía un poco de literatura. La tarde era perfecta. Desde hace tiempo que anhelaba aquel tiempo…

–¡Hermione!–graznó mamá, sacándome de mis sueños; mientras encendía las luces de mí recamara cegándome por un momento.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos tratando de adaptarme a la luz.

–Despierta Hermione. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte…–

Eché un vistazo al despertador, eran poco más de las siete de la mañana.

–¿Consiste en dejarme dormir más?–rezongué.

–No cariño. Levántate. Tengo algo serio que discutir contigo–dijo ella.

Me senté en la cama, con las sabanas hechas un ovillo y el pelo enmarañado.

–¿Qué pasa mamá?–bostecé.

–Quiero que llenes la solicitud–respondió con voz esperanzada.

Me quede mirándole por un momento. Era demasiado temprano como para discutir por ello.

–Mamá…de verdad que–comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió al momento.

–Sólo llena la solicitud, cariño. Que entregues la solicitud no te da la certeza de que salgas como una de las elegidas. Sé que no te atrae la idea, pero estamos hablando sólo de una posibilidad…–

Mientras mi madre hablaba, yo pensaba en la noche anterior con Ronald. Le había prometido que intentaría llenar la solicitud.

…

Mamá estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con papá. Ambos levantaron la vista y me miraron un par de veces. Fue mamá la que de forma inmediata extendió su brazo a fin de que alcanzara el documento que llevaba con ella.

Cuando cogí la carta, me sorprendí un poco. Aquel papel era el más elegante que había tocado en mi vida. Era grueso, y con una fina textura. Por un momento su peso me impresionó y me recordó la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pensé en que aquello no tendría gran complicación. Me senté en la mesa con ellos, y comencé a llenarla.

Puse mi nombre, mi edad, mi casta y mis datos de contacto. Tenía que decir la altura y el peso, el color de cabello, de los ojos y de la piel. ¡Ja! Cómo si el hurón no supiera quien soy. Me había hecho la vida imposible en el Colegio. ¡Claro que tenía que recordarme perfectamente!

Me pude dar el lujo también de mencionar que hablaba tres idiomas. Francés, Italiano e Inglés. La mayoría hablaba al menos dos, pero mi madre insistió en que aprendiera un idioma extra, ya que en algunas zonas de Inglaterra se utilizaba.

Teníamos que indicar también el nivel de estudios que teníamos. Y en el apartado de habilidades especiales, puse que tocaba instrumentos musicales.

–¿Crees que la capacidad de dormir hasta mediodía cuenta como una habilidad especial?–bromé con papá intentando usar tono de duda existencial.

–Sí, pon eso. Y no te olvides de decir que puedes masticar tantas veces una comida entera que se te enfría–respondió.

Todos reímos. Era cierto, solía comer tan lento que era la última en levantarme de la mesa, y en ciertas ocasiones tenía que recalentar la comida.

Volví a concentrarme en la solicitud. Aun me faltaban unos cuantos puntos que llenar. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por necesidad. Sí. Necesitaba que mi padre tuviera la mejor calidad de vida posible, y eso sólo podría conseguirlo si era una de las elegidas.

…

Era viernes por la noche, y faltaban diez minutos para que anunciaran a las seleccionadas a través del Noticiero Mágico. No es que estuviéramos obligados a verlo, pero resultaba conveniente. Todo el mundo quería saber que sucedía al respecto, por lo que era posible que el Caldero Chorreante, y otros lugares estuvieran abarrotados para conocer a las chicas elegidas.

Apareció en pantalla en primer lugar el Señor Lucius Malfoy tan imponente como siempre, de cabello rubio, y ojos grises, y a su lado se encontraba su esposa la Señora Narcissa Malfoy, de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules hermosos, y justo después de ellos pusieron a cuadro al Hurón Oxigenado. Se veía tan arrogante como siempre. Con ese aire de grandeza del que tanto presumía en el Colegio. Aunque debía confesar también que con ese traje oscuro que llevaba puesto le hacía lucir perfectamente sus facciones. Rodé los ojos.

El encargado del noticiero mágico se encontraba desde la Mansión Malfoy realizando la transmisión en vivo.

–Buenas noches, Señor, Señora Malfoy, y por supuesto Buenas Noches a nuestro futuro Heredero de los Sagrados 28, el Joven Malfoy–se dirigió con una pequeña reverencia.

–Gavril, siempre es un placer–repuso el Señor Malfoy.

–¿Esperando el anuncio?–cuestionó.

–Sí, claro. Ayer estuve en la sala mientras se extraían algunos de los nombres de las chicas–

–Entonces ¿ya sabe quiénes son?–

–Sólo sé el nombre de algunas, sólo algunas–

–¿Ha compartido su padre esa información con usted, joven Malfoy?–

–En absoluto. Yo las veré al mismo tiempo que todos los demás–respondió.

–Señora Malfoy. ¿Algún consejo a las elegidas?–dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la Madre del Hurón.

Ella mostró su habitual semblante sereno que tanto la caracterizaba.

–Que disfruten su última noche como una chica más. Mañana, pase lo que pase, su vida cambiará para siempre. Y un consejo clásico, pero aun así válido…que sean ellas mismas–

–Sabias palabras, Señora Malfoy, sabias palabras. Y ahora sí, pasemos a revelar los nombres de las diez hermosas jóvenes que fueron elegidas para la Selección. ¡Damas y caballeros. Brujas y magos…compartan conmigo la felicitación para las siguientes elegidas!...

La gran toma que grababa a Gavril, se había vuelto hacia Malfoy pero ahora sólo en un recuadro de la parte superior derecha, para ver sus reacciones a medida que aparecían las caras en el monitor. Así, él ya estaría haciéndose una idea sobre ellas, como todos los demás.

–La señorita Pansy Parkinson, de Hansport.

Trague saliva. Parkinson había sido compañera de generación en Hogwarts, sólo que ella pertenecía a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, al igual que Malfoy. Se juntaba mucho con el hurón, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que presentaría su solicitud.

A Malfoy se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio en la pantalla la foto de su amiga, una chica de cabello negro intenso y de piel morena.

–La señorita Astoria Greengrass, de Valle de Godric.

En la televisión apareció la imagen de una chica de largo cabello rubio, y ojos azules grandes.

Greengrass, Greengrass. Me sonaba ese apellido. ¡Claro!, era hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass otra de mis compañeras de generación en el Colegio.

Por estar sacando aquel pensamiento, no había podido ver la reacción de Malfoy. Creo que en nuestra estancia en Hogwarts había escuchado a unas chicas de Slytherin decir que a Astoria le gustaba el hurón oxigenado. Seguro que por eso había llenado la Solicitud.

Me giré hacia mamá y papá, que estaban sentados en el sofá.

–Creo que a ella le gusta verdaderamente Malf…

–La señorita Hermione Granger, de Londres Inglaterra.

Giré la cabeza como un resorte hacia la pantalla, y ahí estaba: la fotografía que me habían tomado el día en que fui a entregar mi solicitud.

Mamá me gritó al oído, y mi Padre se levantó del sillón de un salto.

Me perdí la expresión de Malfoy. Seguro estaría que se lo tragaba la tierra.

Sonó el teléfono.

Y no dejo de sonar durante varios días.

...

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas y todos mis lectores.

Hoy paso rápido a dejarles este capítulo.

Espero les guste!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS 3

CAPITULO 5

La semana siguiente no pararon de entrar y salir de la casa gente que venía a prepararme para la Selección. Vino una mujer odiosa que aparentemente pensaba que había mentido en la mitad de las cosas que había puesto en mi solicitud, seguida de un Auror que repasaba las medidas de seguridad con el resto de los Aurores para cuando me escoltaran a la Mansión Malfoy. También vino un hombre a tomarme medidas para el vestuario que teníamos que usar las sorteadas.

El último de nuestros visitantes vino el miércoles por la tarde, dos días antes de mi partida. Tenía la misión de repasar toda la normativa oficial conmigo. Era increíblemente flaco, con cabello negro y grado peinado hacia atrás y no paraba de sudar. Al entrar en casa, preguntó si había algún lugar donde pudiéramos hablar en privado. Aquello fue el primer indicio de que pasaba algo.

–Bueno, podemos sentarnos en la cocina, si le parece–sugirió mamá.

Él se secó la frente con un pañuelo y miró a mi madre.

–Cualquier lugar estaría bien Señora Granger. Pero, quisiera hablar a solas con la Señorita Granger, si no le incomoda.

Mamá y yo cruzamos miradas.

–Siento ser tan reservado, pero hay algunas cosas que tenemos que tratar y que quizá lo mas conveniente sea que las hable en privado con la joven.

Mamá se limitó a asentir y señaló con el brazo el fondo de la cocina.

–Muy bien Señorita Granger, esto puede sonar algo duro, pero, desde el día en que salió sorteada, se le considera propiedad de la Sagrada Familia. A partir de ahora tiene la obligacion de cuidar de su cuerpo. Traigo varios informes para que los vaya firmando en lo que yo la informo. Debo decirle que cualquier incumplimiento de los requisitos por su parte supondrá su eliminación inmediata de la Selección ¿lo comprende?–

–Sí–respondí recelosa.

–Muy bien. Sé que es algo personal, pero tengo que hablar del tema con todas las participantes, así que le ruego que no sea tímida. –Hizo una pausa–. Necesito que me confirme si usted es virgen–.

–¿Lo dice en serio?–exclamé con ojos de sorpresa, mientras sentía que me ruborizaba.

No podía creer que hubieran enviado a alguien a casa para eso…al menos podrían haberme mandado a una mujer…

–Si usted no es virgen señorita Granger, tenemos que saberlo inmediatamente para que el Señor Ma…

–¡Claro que soy virgen!–

–Piénselo bien, por favor. Si se descubre que miente…

–¡Por Merlín! ¡Que sí lo soy!–

–Bien, bien. En ese caso necesito que firme este impreso para confirmar su declaración.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero obedecí.

–Bueno Señorita Granger, debe saber que no puede abandonar la Mansión Malfoy por voluntad propia. Tiene que ser descartada por el propio Joven Malfoy. Ni siquiera sus padres pueden echarla. Ellos pueden aconsejar al joven o decirle que no es de su agrado, pero es él quien toma la decisión sobre quién se queda y quién se va.

–Ademas, tengo que decir que no hay un tiempo límite para la Selección. Puede ser cuestión de días, meses o hasta años.

–¿Años?–reaccioné consternada. La idea de estar lejos tanto tiempo me horrorizaba.

–No hay de qué preocuparse. Es improbable que el Joven Malfoy alargue mucho el proceso. En este momento se espera que se muestre decidido, y alargar la Selección no le daría buena imagen. Pero si decidiera hacerlo, se le exigirá que se quede todo el tiempo que necesite el joven para hacer su elección.

–Usted no decide cuándo se encontrará con el joven Malfoy. Será él quien la busque para sus encuentros a solas si lo desea.

–Aunque nadie espera que usted se lleve bien con las otras nueve participantes, no debe pelearse con ellas ni sabotearlas. Si se descubre que le ha puesto la mano encima a otra participante, que le ha provocado alguna tensión, que le ha robado algo o que le ha hecho cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a su relación personal con el joven Malfoy, estará en sus manos el echarla al momento.

–Además, la relación que sostenga con el joven Malfoy, deberá ser la única relación romántica que mantenga. Pues si se le descubre escribiendo notas de amor con otra persona del exterior o manteniendo una relación con alguna persona de la Mansión, se considerará un acto de traición, castigable con la eliminación.

–Por cada semana que usted permanezca en la Mansión, su familia recibirá una compensación. Yo le daré su primer compensación ahora mismo.

–Si llegara a situarse entre las últimas tres finalistas, se le considerará como miembro de la élite. Una vez que alcance este estatus, tendrá la oportunidad de acceder a cualquier trabajo de alto rango en el Ministerio de Magia. Y si llegara a la final, y ganara contraería matrimonio con el Joven Malfoy, convirtiéndose en parte de la Familia de los Sagrados 28. ¿Lo entiende?–

–Sí. –contesté secamente.

–Muy bien. Si tiene la bondad, firme este documento justificante de que ha oído todas las normas oficiales.

…

El flacucho recogió todos sus papeles y se puso en pie para marcharse. Nos dio las gracias por nuestro tiempo y por el té que había preparado mi madre.

Nuestro invitado me pidió que le acompañara a la puerta, y mamá accedió, ya que ella quería empezar a preparar la cena.

–Una cosa más–dijo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. –Esto no es exactamente una norma, pero haría bien tener en cuenta que cuando se le invite a hacer algo con el joven Malfoy, no se niegue, sea lo que sea. Cenas, salidas, besos, lo que sea. No le diga que no.

–¿Disculpe? –respondí shockeada.

–Sé que suena…indecoroso. Pero no le conviene rechazar al joven bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Buenas Noches Señorita Granger. –dijo desapareciendo con un ¡PUF!

Me sentí asqueada y furiosa a la vez. Que se creía ese funcionario para insinuarme tal cosa. Por supuesto que no iba a acceder a aquello. En la primera que Malfoy intentara hacerme algo, abandonaría la Mansión de inmediato.

…

 _Al día siguiente_

–Hermione cariño, te buscan–anunció mamá con voz alegre.

Yo ya había oído el timbre de la puerta, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por responder. Si era otro Auror no podría soportarlo.

Recorrí el pasillo y giré la esquina. Y allí estaba Ron, con un ramo de flores silvestres que muy seguramente acababan de ser cortadas de un jardín.

–Hola Mione! –saludó, con un tono comedido.

–Hola Ronald–respondí, apenas sin voz. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras antes de tomar el pasillo, por lo que mi pulso se había acelerado.

–Esto te lo envían mis Padres. Querían desearte buena suerte–se acercó y me dio las flores.

–Gracias, han sido muy amables–dije desganada. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento es que los padres de Ronald me desearan suerte.

–¡Que lindas!–exclamó mamá.

Casi se me había olvidado de que estaba en la Sala.

–Ronald, me alegro que hayas venido–dije, intentando poner una voz tan neutra como la suya. –He dejado la habitación revuelta por hacer las maletas. ¿Me ayudarías a arreglarla?–

Exhaló por la nariz nervioso y asintió siguiéndome.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me quedé en el umbral. Ronald soltó una carcajada.

–¿Quién te ha hecho el baúl? ¿Acaso fue crookshanks?

–¡Cállate! Me ha costado un poco elegir lo que iba a llevarme–protesté, y sonreí a mi pesar.

Él se puso manos a la obra. Sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo todas las cosas se colocaron de la manera correcta en su sitio. Ahora la habitación y mi baúl estaban ordenados. Las flores que me había traído, ahora estaban colocadas sobre el escritorio. Eran realmente hermosas, tenían un gran colorido en comparación con los colores de mi habitación, todas mis cosas eran realmente neutras. O quizá solo era que todo aquello me parecía triste ahora.

–¿No te vas a llevar más cambios de ropa?

–No. A partir de ahora tendré que vestir la ropa que ellos me den

–Oh, vaya.

–¿Está decepcionada Ginevra?–le pregunté dudosamente.

–Esta que se muere. Pero me alegra que no haya sido seleccionada. Está tan obsesionada con Malfoy, que no podría aguantarla si ganara.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras mi habitación volvía a su estado normal.

–Tu foto…estabas absolutamente hermosa Mione.

Me dolió que me dijera que estaba hermosa. No era justo. Él también me había pedido que llenara aquella solicitud.

–Mione, te lo pedí porque nunca imagine que saldrías Seleccionada. Pero yo no… yo no quería obligarte a participar.

–Lo entiendo–susurré.

Se puso en pie intentando cambiar de tema.

–Bueno, ¿y que haz echado en el baúl?

–En realidad nada. Sé que Malfoy me echara en cuanto pise aquella Mansión, así que no me preocupé por echar ropa. Sólo he elegido un libro para la lectura que realice durante el camino. Nada más.

–¿Sabías que prácticamente me han convertido en un juguete del Hurón?–solté.

Él se giró de golpe y me observó.

–¿Qué?–exclamó anonadado.

–No se me permite decirle que no… a…nada–respondí tragando saliva.

Ronald apretó los puños. Parecía asqueado, y sumamente furioso.

–Incluso…incluso aunque no decida casar contigo ¿podría…?

–Sí.

–Lo siento. No lo sabía–dijo, y respiró intensamente unas cuantas veces mientras que pensaba en aquello. –Pero si te elige, estaría bien… así podrías darle a tu Padre la mejor atención médica para su enfermedad.

Aquello fue demasiado. Me puse furiosa y mi primer instinto fue soltarle una bofetada.

–¡Idiota!–le espeté, entre gritando y susurrando ya que mi Madre podría llegar a escucharnos. –¡Odio a Malfoy! ¡Yo solo quería que tú y yo tuviéramos una relación estable!–

Los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

–Debería irme–dijo, y se dispuso a salir.

–Espera…

–Hermione, no tienes que hacer esto–contestó, reemprendiendo el camino hacia la salida.

–¡Ronald Weasley, no te atrevas a dar un paso más!–exclamé con furia.

Se detuvo y por fin me prestó atención.

–Veo que ya estás practicando para cuando seas parte de la Sagrada Familia– Si no hubiera sido por sus ojos, habría pensado que aquello era sólo una broma, y no un insulto.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta hacia el escritorio.

–Lo siento Mione. Buena suerte–dijo con voz entrecortada. Y luego de unos segundos, el silencio se apoderó de mi habitación.

No era así como pensaba nuestra despedida.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Me esperaba grandes sollozos desesperados, pero aquellas eran lentas y minúsculas. Sentí un hueco, como un eco en el interior de mi pecho. Sabía que, para bien o para mal, habíamos terminado.

…

 _Continuará_

QUE TE HA PARECIDO?

NUESTRA HERMIONE ESTA A PUNTO DE PARTIR A LA MANSIÓN MALFOY.

CUAL SERÁ LA PRIMERA IMPRENSION DE NUESTRO DRACO AL VERLA.

NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holaaaaaaaa! Hoy vengo a actualizar rápido.

Después les cuento con detalle, porque no había podido actualizar hasta hoy.

Gracias por leer!, y no sean impacientes, ya falta poco para el primer encuentro

Entre nuestro próximo heredero y Hermione.

CAPITULO 6

La mañana siguiente me vestí con el uniforme de las seleccionadas: pantalones formales negros y una blusa blanca, el pequeño moño blanco que había incrustado en mi cabello no era parte de los requisitos, pero me encantaba, así que decidí agregarlo. Los zapatos los pude escoger, eran negros también pero con un poco de tacón. Pensé que más valía dejar en claro desde un principio con Malfoy, que no tenía para nada sentido de la moda.

El día había sido incomodo desde que desperté. Mi Madre no paraba de recordarme que debía tener todo listo para cuando me fuera. Mi padre por su parte sólo se limitaba a menar la cabeza y reírse del actuar de ella.

Estaba a punto de partir. Con una aparición bastaría. Esta vez el Ministerio de Magia había permitido a todas las participantes aparecernos a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy, claro estaba que seríamos escoltadas por los Aurores que nos habían asignado.

Sólo quedaba despedirme de mis padres, así que el momento de decir adiós por fin había llegado.

Kenna, mi Aurora me indicó que me despidiera con calma pero sin extenderme demasiado, y que luego ella me acompañaría hasta la Mansión Malfoy.

Mi madre me abrazó y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí. Luego con menos sutilidad, me pidió que agradeciera a la Familia Malfoy por haberme seleccionado. Me libré de su abrazo con la máxima elegancia posible. La reacción de mi padre fue extraña, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a las lágrimas, pero que de algún modo se estaba conteniendo.

–Se buena, ¿de acuerdo?, nunca dejes de ser tu misma hija. ¡Se feliz y sonríe siempre! Ganes o piernas siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Para mí ya eres una ganadora.

–Oh, papá… –Aquello hizo que me echara a llorar yo también, y sacara al exterior todo mi miedo, mi tristeza, mi preocupación, nervios….Precisamente aquellas palabras de mi padre dejaban en claro que nada de todo aquello importaba.

Lo abracé fuertemente. No podía imaginar un lugar más seguro que los brazos de mi padre.

–Señorita Granger, ¿está lista? –preguntó Kenna.

Yo estaba de espaldas, así que traté de limpiarme las lágrimas para que no me viera en aquel estado.

–Sí, estoy lista.

Mi pequeña maleta esperaba en medio de la Sala. Eché a caminar unos cuantos pasos y me situé a lado de ella.

–Adiós cariño–dijo mi madre.

Y luego de tomar el delgado brazo de ella, desaparecimos.

…

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora estaba parada junto a Kenna, observando meticulosamente la Gran Mansión Malfoy. Era realmente enorme. Estaba ubicada en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra. Y por lo que sabía, en ella habían vivido todas las generaciones de la Familia Malfoy.

Mis piernas se habían congelado de repente, mientras mi pulso se aceleraba lentamente.

Sentía que comenzaba a sudar gotas de hielo, pero la voz de Kenna me hizo reaccionar de un momento a otro.

–Andando–dijo, abriéndose paso a través de un sendero angosto flanqueado de setos pulcramente recortados a los lados.

La comencé a seguir, sin que el tiempo de arrepentirme llegara.

…

La gran puerta principal se había abierto al acercarnos. Tras cruzarla nos encontramos en un amplio vestíbulo ricamente iluminado, y decorado finamente. Había una gran alfombra de cuero negro que cubría la mayor parte de él, y en las paredes algunos retratos antiguos que seguramente serían de miembros de la familia.

Mi Aurora se había detenido ante una pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce, y yo casi chocaba con ella.

–Hasta aquí termina mi misión Señorita Granger. Al entrar por esta puerta es posible que se encuentre con un tumulto de personas que la ayudaran a cambiar su imagen. Así que de aquí en adelante tendrá que continuar sola. Le deseo buena suerte–sonrió sincera.

–Gracias Kenna–dije mientras tragaba saliva.

…

Respiré. Traté de calmarme una y otra vez pero aquello era imposible. Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos parada delante de aquella puerta de madera, pensando en si aquello era realmente lo correcto. El tic de mi mano tampoco ayudaba mucho, así que trate de mentalizar la situación que se presentaría al abrirla.

–Bien… estoy lista–pensé, soltando un profundo suspiro.

…

–¡Oh ahí estás, al fin llegaste haz sido la última!–exclamó una mujer malhumorada acercándose a paso rápido. Estaba claro que era la que mandaba. –Soy Bella–dijo a manera de presentación, e inmediatamente pasó al trabajo.

–Lo primero es lo primero: necesitamos fotos del antes, sígueme–ordenó, indicándome una silla que se encontraba al fondo del salón–

Mientras me dirigía a la silla que me tocaba, pude darme cuenta de lo hermoso que era el Gran Salón de la Mansión Malfoy. Había un montón de pinturas bellísimas colgadas perfectamente por todas las paredes del Salón, y sobre la gran chimenea un impotente retrato del Señor y la Señora Malfoy, con Malfoy. En el techo, yacía un enorme candil, tan grande que alcanzaba a iluminar todo lo largo y ancho del lugar; y el piso, también se encontraba tapizado de alfombra de cuero negro como la que había visto hace unos momentos en el vestíbulo.

–Señorita Granger, ¡qué bueno que ha llegado!–dijo apresuradamente un hombre bajito, haciéndome sentar en la silla. –Tenemos que hablar de tu imagen.

–¿Mi imagen?–cuestioné confundida. ¿Qué tenía de malo mi imagen? ¿Acaso no había sido eso lo que me había llevado hasta ahí?

–¿Qué aspecto quieres que le demos a esta mata castaña?, tal vez podríamos pintarla de negro y darte un buen alaciado, para que seas toda una seductora…–insinuó con tal naturalidad, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

–Pero si quieres un aire más tranquilo, podemos dejarlo de tu color natural, y tal vez sólo alaciarlo–agregó tratando de corregir su idea, por la cara de terror que había puesto.

–No voy a dejar que me hagan un cambio de imagen radical, sólo para satisfacer a un tipo que tiene a otras nueve chicas compitiendo por él, estoy más que segura que seré la primera eliminada, así que no creo que sea necesario–dije con un poco de frustración. –Además, de que ni siquiera me gusta– añadí esta vez sólo para mí.

–¡Vaya!, ¡por Merlín! La niña sí que tiene personalidad–me regañó, como si hablara con una cría.

–¿Acaso no todos tenemos personalidad?–señalé frunciendo el ceño. A lo que el hombre sonrió.

–Bueno, está bien. No te cambiaremos la imagen; sólo la potencializaremos. Necesito pulirte un poco, pero quizás esa aversión que tienes hacia todo lo falso sea tu mayor atractivo. No pierdas eso de vista, cariño–dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda, mientras se alejaba para dar instrucciones a un par de mujeres que me rodearon al instante.

No me había dado cuenta de que cuando decía "pulir", lo decía de un modo literal. Me encontré con que aquellas mujeres, me frotaban y cubrían cada pedacito de piel que me quedaba a la vista con lociones y aceites que me dejaron, eso sí, un delicioso olor a cereza.

Según la chica que me los estaba aplicando, era uno de los olores favoritos de Malfoy.

Cuando acabaron, pasaron a fijar su atención en las uñas. Me las cortaron, me las limaron y toda dureza de piel, quedó suave. Les dije que prefería que no me pintaran las uñas, pero se quedaron tan decepcionadas que tuve que consentir en que me hicieran las de los pies, siempre y cuando utilizaran un color neutro.

El equipo de manicuras se fue, y yo no veía la hora en que terminara todo aquello. Me sentía todo menos yo. Jamás había usado tantas lociones en mi cuerpo, y mucho menos me había hecho manicura. Antes de poder arrepentirme de todo aquello, llegó otra chica a seguir con la ronda de embellecimiento.

—No te muevas—ordenó, fijándose en mi cabello—. ¿No te han puesto la poción alisadora?—

—No—dije suspirando.

—Ahora vuelvo—señaló apurada, dirigiéndose a un pequeño armario que había en el otro extremo del lugar.

Al girarme, vi un movimiento repetitivo a mi derecha. Era una chica con la mirada perdida y que agitaba la pierna arriba y abajo, bajo una gran capa de peluquero.

—¿Estás bien? Mi voz la despertó de su trance. Suspiró.

—Quieren teñirme de rubio. Dicen que quedará mejor con mi tono de piel. Estoy algo inquieta, supongo. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, y yo se la devolví.

—Hannah, ¿verdad? —Sí—dijo, sonriendo más abiertamente—. Y tú, Hermione, la mejor bruja de nuestra Generación ¿no?—a lo que asentí apenadamente.

—En mi opinión, tienes un cabello precioso—y lo era, ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado claro.

—Gracias.

—Si no quieres teñírtelo, no deberías hacerlo. Hannah sonrió, pero noté en ella, que no estaba segura si lo decía como amiga o sólo para dejarla en desventaja. Antes de que pudiera responder, un montón de gente nos rodeó y se puso a trabajar, hablando entre ellos tan alto que no pudimos acabar nuestra conversación.

Me aplicaron la poción alisadora que tanto me habían mencionado, y después de un rato, mi cabello había dejado de ser una maraña de pelos sin control.

Tal vez después de todo, no resultó ser una mala idea.

Finalmente, una chica se acercó para maquillarme. Sin embargo antes de que empezara, le deje en claro que tenía que ser algo sencillo. Tal vez un brillo discreto en los labios, y un poco de rubor.

Cuando por fin acabaron de arreglarme, me llevaron hacia donde estaban los colgadores con ropa. Mi nombre estaba sobre una barra en la que habría vestidos para toda la semana. Supuse que las otras aspirantes a la Sagrada Familia, no vestían jamás pantalones.

El vestido que acabó tocándome era de color verde esmeralda. —¡Ja! Uno de los colores de Slytherin—pensé irónicamente.

Cuando me lo puse, mi reacción inmediata fue verme frente al espejo.

Me quede estática por unos segundos, al ver que mis hombros ahora estaban al descubierto, y que mi cintura se veía más pequeña de lo que ya era, por la estrechez de aquel vestido.

La chica que me ayudó a ponérmelo, se limitó a sonreír al verme; entregándome un broche plateado que llevaba mi nombre en letras brillantes, el cual indicó que tenía que poner en la parte alta del vestido.

Luego, me pasó un par de finos zapatos, y me envió de nuevo a la silla que tenía asignada, para que pudieran hacerme la fotografía del después.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Por fin había terminado la sesión de belleza más larga de mi vida. Para ser sincera, olvidé por un momento el motivo que me tenía ahí. Las ganas de terminar con aquella farsa seguían en mi mente, pero de algún modo u otro tenían que solventarse los gastos de la enfermedad de mi Padre; ello era lo único que me daba fuerza para seguir en el juego.

Lo primero que quería hacer era pararme de una vez por todas de la silla en la que había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde, e irme a un lugar más cómodo a esperar el siguiente paso.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¡es la sabelotodo Granger!—dijo una voz chillona acercándose por detrás; la cual no podía pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera…

—¡Parkinson!—saludé lo más educadamente que pude.

—Escuche tu nombre el día de la Selección. Confieso que me dejó sorprendida; nunca imagine que alguien como tú tuviera la suerte de quedar en este concurso. Chicas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar. No te vez muy emocionada con la noticia.

—No eres la única que lo pensó Parkinson, y para ser sincera, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa—contesté tajante. Lo último que quería en ese momento, era iniciar una discusión frente de todos. —Si me disculpas—agregué tratando de alejarme.

—No tan rápido Granger—dijo deteniéndome con su voz. —Creo que a donde debes de ir es con los estilistas. No terminaron con tu cambio de imagen ¿o sí? Porque no me parece que hayas cambiado en absoluto.

Como se atrevía a decir que no había cambiado nada. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Pasé demasiadas horas en una silla, para que viniera a decirme que me veía igual. Pero si hablamos de verdaderos cambios, ella era el claro ejemplo, parecía una…una…Si pensaba que me iban a afectar sus palabras estaba muy equivocada.

—¡¿Srita Parkison?!—exclamó un gritillo.

Quien quiera que fuera me estaba evitando responderle a Parkinson de una manera no muy cortes.

—Pide a Merlín Granger, para que en el momento en que Draco te vea, te saque de la Selección—

—¡¿Srita Parkison?! No hemos terminado con Usted—insistió nuevamente la misma voz que parecía provenir de una estilista.

—¡Ya voy!—señaló dejándome parada cerca de mi silla.

¿De verdad le harían más cosas? Pensé apenada dirigiéndome al enorme sofá que había al centro del Gran Salón. Estaba tan absorta en el ir y venir de los maquillistas, que no me di cuenta de una chica con larga cabellera rubia que me hablaba.

—Hermione Grager—

—¡¿Luna?! ¿Realmente eres tú?—exclamé sorprendida.

—¿Encantador no?—Cuando supe que venía a la Mansión Malfoy quise renunciar al momento, pero las reglas no me lo permitían. Así que esperaré a ser la primera eliminada—dijo de la manera más tranquila.

—Creo que la primera en ser eliminada seré yo Luna...—puedes imaginar cual fue mi reacción al ver que había sido seleccionada?—Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada en común, nada! Él es tan…tan…narcisista, orgulloso, arrogante. ¡No aguantaría ni un minuto a su lado!

—Creo que la razón por la que no quieres estar aquí se llama Ronald Weasley—

—Ronald y yo terminamos…pero no quisiera hablar de eso—solamente de recordar el motivo por el que terminamos, me provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Huelo a vainilla. Me han cubierto todo el cuerpo con ella ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!—señaló tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras se olisqueaba uno de sus brazos; a lo que reí.

—Conmigo han usado poción alisadora. No me siento yo misma. Extraño mi cabello de arbusto—dije pasándome los dedos entre mi melena castaña.

—¡Te ha quedado fantástico!, Además tu vestido es realmente hermoso—

—Gracias Luna—respondí. —No suelo usar vestidos, así que voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme.

—¿Qué te parece la competición hasta ahora?

Trague saliva.

—Apenas me estaba dando un tiempo para ver a todas las chicas que habían sido seleccionadas pero me es difícil reconocerlas cuando están detrás de 5 estilistas, ¿tú crees que todas sean bonitas?. Además, Pansy tiene un motivo más para odiarme, pero fuera de ello, creo que todo va excelente...

—Creo que eres la más bonita de la Sala Hermione, serías la mejor opción para formar parte de los Sagrados 28.

Estaba a punto de responder que estaba equivocada, pero un gritillo mandón me interrumpió.

—¡Atención! —Exclamó Bella. Mirándonos a todas, expectante. —Voy a darles un recorrido por la Mansión, y las llevaré a las habitaciones que les han sido asignadas—

Luna me dio una palmadilla y comenzamos a seguirla. Bella nos dijo que lugar en el que nos habían peinado y maquillado era el Gran Salón. Normalmente era ahí donde se llevaban a cabo las fiestas y reuniones de la Familia Malfoy con personalidades distinguidas del Mundo Mágico.

Salimos de aquella habitación y nos dirigimos al otro extremo de la Mansión.

—Este es el comedor principal, es lo suficientemente grande para todas ustedes. Sin embargo, no comerán con la Sagrada Familia, ellos comen en una mesa independiente—dijo señalándola.

Nosotras nos sentaríamos en unas mesas largas a los lados, de modo que la mesa tenia forma de U.

Me percaté que ya teníamos nuestros asientos asignados, con elegantes etiquetas. Yo me sentaría a lado de Hannah Abbott y Daphne Greengrass; mientras que en la mesa de enfrente estaría Luna.

Dejamos el comedor y subimos por una escalera que daba aun pasillo con lo que parecían dos grandes habitaciones. Nuestra guía nos indicó que el salón de la izquierda era donde se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando el Señor Lucius Malfoy y Malfoy hijo, por lo que teníamos prohibida la entrada. Y el salón de la derecha era donde se ubicaba la biblioteca.

—Seguro sería inmensa—pensé.

—Otro lugar al que no pueden acceder, es a la cuarta planta. Allí es donde duerme la sagrada familia, y no se tolerará ningún tipo de intrusión. Sus habitaciones están en la tercera planta. Ocuparán una gran parte de las habitaciones de invitados, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, aún quedan habitaciones para cualquier visita que se presente durante la Selección.

Después de andar unos minutos por los pasillos de la Mansión, bajamos de nuevo a la primera planta.

—Esas puertas de ahí, dan al jardín trasero. —Y es aquí cuando debo recordarles, que no deben salir al exterior bajo ninguna circunstancia —prosiguió—. Durante el día, habrá momentos en que podrán pasear por el jardín, pero no sin permiso. Es una simple norma de seguridad.

Me intranquilice cuando Bella había mencionado aquello, pero preferí restarle importancia en el momento.

Doblamos en una esquina y subimos las enormes escaleras que llevaban a la tercera planta. Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo, sentía como mis pies se hundían un par de centímetros cada vez que daba un paso. Seguro la alfombra estaba hechizada para dar aquel efecto.

La luz se colaba por unos altos ventanales, y en cierto momento mi nariz detectaba el olor de césped recién podado. De las paredes colgaban grandes pinturas que representaban a las Familias que conformaban los Sagrados 28, así como unos cuantos retratos de líderes del Mundo Mágico.

—Sus pertenencias ya están en las habitaciones. Si la decoración no les parece, háganselo saber a sus elfinas domésticas. Cada una tiene tres, quienes ya las esperan en sus habitaciones. Las ayudarán a deshacer las maletas y a vestirse para la cena.—Oh, por cierto se me olvidaba. Hoy conocerán al Joven Malfoy. ¡Suerte a todas!—

—¡Elfinas Domesticas! ¡a caso era una broma?! Merlín, iba a matar a Malfoy.

—Siento lo de las Elfinas Hermione—señaló Luna compadeciéndome, quien se adelantó para buscar su habitación.

La mía era la última del pasillo. Agradecí que no estuviera en pleno meollo, quizás así pudiera disfrutar de cierta intimidad.

Cuando nuestra guía se fue, abrí la puerta y me encontré con los grititos ahogados de tres elfinas. Una estaba en un rincón, cosiendo, y las otras dos estaban terminando de limpiar la habitación. Se acercaron corriendo y después de una gran reverencia se presentaron como Winky, Hocky y Nicky, pero inmediatamente se me olvidó quién era quién. Me costó un poco convencerlas de que se fueran. No quería ser maleducada, puesto que parecían deseosas de servirme, pero yo no quería aquello. Jamás compartí la idea de que los elfos domésticos fueran esclavos de las familias sangre pura. Así que lo que menos quería en ese momento era convertirme en aquello que tanto critiqué.

—Necesito estar sola unos momentos. Estoy segura de que ustedes también han tenido un día muy largo, preparándolo todo. Lo mejor que pueden hacer en este momento es dejarme descansar un rato, y descansar un poco ustedes. Agradeceré que vengan a despertarme cuando sea la hora de bajar a la cena.

Pese a mi oposición, se deshicieron en una sucesión de agradecimientos y reverencias interminables, y por fin me quedé sola. No sirvió de nada.

Necesitaba echarme en la cama, pero tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, lo que me impedía ponerme cómoda en un lugar que, estaba claro, no estaba hecho para mí.

Para mi sorpresa había un violín en el rincón, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de tocar. Mi pequeña maleta estaba perfectamente cerrada, esperando a los pies de la cama, pero aquello también me parecía demasiado trabajo. Sabía que me habrían dejado cosas especiales en el armario, en los cajones y en el baño, pero no me apetecía explorar.

Me quedé allí tumbada, inmóvil. Nunca fui consciente de que habían pasado tantas horas, hasta que Winky, Hocky y Nicky llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Las hice entrar y, pese a lo extraño que me resultaba, dejé que me vistieran. Estaban tan encantadas de ser útiles que no podía pedirles que se fueran.

Me recogieron el cabello hacia atrás con delicadeza y me colocaron un poco de maquillaje. El vestido que me pusieron era de un esmeralda intenso y llegaba hasta el suelo.

Después de un momento alguien llamó a mi puerta, era Bella para avisar que había llegado el momento.

Me condujo por el pasillo hasta el rellano de la escalera, donde esperamos a que llegaran las demás chicas. A continuación nos dirigimos al Gran Salón. Luna salió a mi encuentro y fuimos juntas.

El sonido de diez pares de zapatos de tacón por las escaleras de mármol era como la música de una elegante estampida. Se oyeron murmullos nerviosos, pero la mayoría de nosotras mantuvimos silencio. Al pasar junto al gran comedor observé que las puertas estaban cerradas. ¿Estarían ya esperándonos?—me pregunté a mí misma.

Al entrar al Gran Salón cada una de las chicas se separó en grupitos. Luna y yo estábamos solas en el rincón, esperando a que nos llamaran para la cena.

Observé que uno de los guardias de la Mansión, llamó a Bella, quien salió de la habitación siguiéndolo. Cuando regresó, nos avisó sin más que la cena con la Sagrada Familia quedaba pospuesta para el día siguiente.

—Cenaremos aquí—señaló mientras con su varita conjuraba unas mesas y sillas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chic s! El día de hoy vengo rápido nuevamente, a traerles el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero que lo disfruten! Esta vez, es mas largo que los otros.

Por fin tendremos el tan esperado encuentro, entre el Joven Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

A leer! :)

CAPITULO 8

La cena con las chicas había sido un tanto incómoda. La mayoría de ellas, eran personas cuyo odio podía sentir casi físicamente. Bastaba tener a un lado a Daphne Greengrass, para sentir todo aquel resentimiento.

Preferí restarle importancia por el momento, para consumir el delicioso filete que nos habían servido para cenar. La última vez que había comido algo así, había sido durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, así que gasté todas mis energías en disfrutar aquello. El postre por su parte, fue un surtido de frutas con helado de vainilla.

Cuando terminé, me sentí un poco apenada de que mis ganas de huir a mi habitación empezaran a evidenciarse. No podíamos abandonar la mesa hasta que todas hubieran acabado.

El sonido de los zapatos al subir las escaleras esta vez fue menos sonoro. No veía el momento de quitarme los míos.

Tras subir las escaleras, mientras las chicas se dirigían a sus habitaciones, Luna me cogió del brazo.

–¿Estás bien Hermione?–

–Sí Luna, estoy bien. Es sólo que…algunas de las chicas me miraban mal durante la cena–dije, intentando no parecer una niñata indefensa.

–Están nerviosas porque saben que eres la mejor opción para formar parte de la Sagrada Familia–respondió de manera sincera.

–Tal vez para ti lo sea Luna, pero en cuanto el hurón me vea se deshará de mi–

–No pienses eso Hermione. Sabes…para serte sincera, desde que los veía a los dos peleando en el Colegio, supe que de alguna manera terminarían juntos, y creo que eso está a punto de pasar–

–No lo creo Luna, Malfoy y yo no aguantaríamos ni un minuto juntos, creo que lo único que tenemos en común, es que los dos siempre queremos ser los primeros en todo, pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada–dije bromeando.

Ella me sonrió a manera de asentimiento, y después de un corto saludo de despido se dirigió a su cuarto.

Antes de llegar al mío, me percaté que la puerta de Parkinson seguía abierta, y escuché como refunfuñaba al darles órdenes a sus elfinas domésticas. Cuando me vio, cerró la puerta en mis narices, por lo que pase de largo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Winky, Hocky, y Nicky, ya estaban esperándome para ayudarme a lavarme y a vestirme. Había una piyama color verde menta tendida sobre la cama. Al ponérmela se sentía ligera y vaporosa. Regularmente yo estaba acostumbrada a dormir sólo con ropa interior, pero la situación de estar en un lugar desconocido, me hacía desear cubrir mi cuerpo cuanto más pudiera.

Después de unos momentos, y una vez que mis elfinas habían terminado de prepararme para dormir, les pedí amablemente que se retiraran de la habitación, para poder relajarme y dormir. Parecían decepcionadas, así que intente arreglarlo.

–Las tres me ayudan muchísimo, pero es que estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola. Y veo que ustedes están acostumbradas a estar al pendiente de cualquier orden.

–Pero, Ama Granger, se supone que tenemos que ayudarla. Nuestro trabajo es servir a la Familia Malfoy y a sus invitados–dijo Winky.

–Les agradezco mucho, de verdad, y desde luego que necesitare que me ayuden mañana desde temprano, para empezar el día. Pero esta noche, necesito estar realmente sola. Además, si todas descansamos bien, seguro que mañana por la mañana las cosas saldrán bien ¿no les parece?–

Se miraron entre sí. –Bueno, supongo que sí–accedió Nicky.

–Se supone que una de nosotras tiene que quedarse aquí, por si necesita algo–señalo Winky.

–Si necesito algo, llamaré a cualquiera de las tres. Estaré bien–

Volvieron a mirarse entre sí, pero aún más escépticas. Sabía que había un modo de acabar con aquello, pero odiaba tener que usarlo.

–Se supone que tienen que obedecer todas mis órdenes, ¿verdad?–

Asintieron esperanzadas.

–Entonces les ordeno a las tres que vayan a descansar. Y que vengan a ayudarme por la mañana. Por favor–

–Como Usted lo ordene ama. Hasta mañana–dijo Winky, haciendo una reverencia, seguida por las otras dos, y después de ello saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez sola, me quité las elegantes zapatillas que aún llevaba puestas y estiré los dedos de los pies. Ir descalza me daba una sensación agradable. Me dispuse a sacar mis cosas personales, del pequeño baúl que yacía al terminar el borde de la cama, lo cual no llevó mucho tiempo. Al mismo tiempo eché un vistazo a los vestidos que había en el armario del rincón. Sólo había unos cuantos, pero bastarían para vestirme durante una semana más o menos, lo cual sería suficiente, ya que tal vez Malfoy me echaría al día siguiente.

Después saqué las pocas fotografías que tenía de mi familia y las prendí del borde del espejo que había a un lado del armario, era altísimo y enorme. Los pocos libros que había traído encontraron su espacio en el práctico estante que había junto a las puertas que daban a mi balcón privado.

Asomé la nariz al balcón y vi el jardín. Había un laberinto de senderos con fuentes y bancos. Por todas partes se veían flores, y cada seto estaba podado a la perfección. Tras aquel recinto cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle se abría un pequeño campo abierto y, más allá, un bosque enorme que se extendía hasta tan lejos que no podía saber siquiera si quedaba completamente rodeado por los muros del palacio.

Por un momento me pregunté los motivos de su existencia, pero luego fijé la atención en el último recuerdo de casa, que aún llevaba en la mano. Una pequeña fotografía de Ronald y yo juntos. ¿Por qué había traído aquello? ¿Para recordarme algo que no podría tener nunca?. Sabía que aquel amor que habíamos ido construyendo en secreto, estaba ahora fuera de mi alcance. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello, sumado a toda la tensión y la excitación del día, era demasiado. No sabía dónde guardar aquella fotografía, así que de momento la dejé sobre la mesilla de noche.

Atenué las luces, me eché sobre las lujosas sábanas y me quedé mirando hacía la luz que entraba por el balcón. Me permití estar triste esa noche. Me permití pensar en él.

¿Cómo podía haber perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Tener que abandonar a mi familia, trasladarme a un lugar extraño, separarme de la persona que amo. Se supone que todo aquello debía de sucederme poco a poco, a lo largo de años, no en un solo día.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa. No podía permitir que aquello se volviera en mi contra. El principal motivo por el que estaba allí era para tener la oportunidad de ayudar a mi Familia, solventar la enfermedad que mi Padre tenía, era la única razón. Pero la esperanza resultaba dolorosa. Y con la esperanza llegó la nostalgia, y el deseo de que mi Padre se colara en mi cama, como a veces hacía cuando estaba triste. Y luego el miedo de que las otras chicas quisieran echarme, que pudieran seguir intentando empequeñecerme. Todo aquello me había caído encima demasiado de golpe como para que mi aturdido cerebro lo pudiera procesar tras un día tan largo.

La visión se me nubló. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar nuevamente. No podía respirar. Estaba temblando. Me puse en pie de un salto y salí al balcón a la carrera. Estaba tan nerviosa que tardé un momento en abrir el seguro, pero por fin lo conseguí. Pensé que el aire fresco me haría sentir mejor, pero no fue así. Aún respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía frío.

Aquello no tenía nada de libertad. Los barrotes de mi balcón me hacían sentir enjaulada. Y aún veía los muros que rodeaban el palacio, con vigilantes en los puestos de guardia. Necesitaba salir de aquella Mansión, y nadie iba a ayudarme a conseguirlo. La desesperación me hizo sentir aún más débil. Miré hacia el bosque. Estaba segura de que desde allí solo se vería vegetación.

Me giré y eché a correr. Me sentía un poco insegura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero conseguí abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Corrí por el pasillo que conocía, sin fijarme en los elaborados tapices ni en los ribetes dorados. Apenas vi a los guardias. No sabía orientarme por el castillo, pero sabía que, si bajaba las escaleras y tomaba la dirección correcta, encontraría las enormes puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín. Necesitaba abrir aquellas puertas.

Bajé corriendo la majestuosa escalera, apenas haciendo ruido al pisar el mármol con mis pies descalzos. Había más guardias por el camino, pero nadie me detuvo…, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

Al igual que antes, había dos hombres montando guardia a los lados de las puertas, y, cuando intenté correr hacia ellos, uno se interpuso en mi camino, bloqueándome el paso hacia la salida.

–Perdone, señorita, pero tiene que volver a su habitación–dijo, con autoridad. Aunque no hablaba alto, daba la impresión de que su voz retumbaba en el silencio del elegante vestíbulo.

–No…, no. Necesito… salir…yo…–se me trababa la lengua; me costaba respirar.

–Señorita, debe volver a su habitación ahora mismo.

Se acercó el segundo guardia, con paso decidido.

–Por favor–pedí, jadeando. Tenía la sensación de que me iba a desmayar.

–Lo siento… Señorita Granger, ¿verdad?–respondió, observando el nombre que había grabado en mi piyama–. Tiene que volver a su habitación de inmediato–

–Yo… no puedo respirar–balbucí entre dientes, cayendo entre los brazos del guardia, que se me echaba encima para apartarme. Me agarré a él casi sin fuerzas, mareada del esfuerzo.

–¡Suéltenla!–

Aquella era una voz que conocía bien, una voz algo inmadura, pero autoritaria. Me giré, y lo vi. Ahí estaba Malfoy. Tenía un aspecto algo raro, visto desde aquel ángulo en que me colgaba la cabeza, pero reconocí sus cabellos rubios y la rigidez de su postura.

–Se ha desplomado, alteza. Quería salir–se excusó el primer guardia, azorado. Se metería en graves problemas si me hacía algún daño. Ahora yo era propiedad de la Familia Malfoy.

–Abran las puertas–ordenó.

–Pero…, alteza…–

–Abran las puertas y déjenla salir ¡Ahora!–

–Enseguida, Joven Malfoy–el primer guardia se puso manos a la obra, conjurando con su varita un hechizo para abrir la enorme puerta.

Con la cabeza aún en aquella extraña postura, oí como aquel hechizo había provocado que las cerraduras se movieran poco a poco. Malfoy por su parte, me observaba a unos cuantos metros con lo que parecía ser su cara de preocupación, mientras yo intentaba mantenerme en pie.

Y luego de unos momentos, me llegó el dulce olor del aire fresco, que me dio toda la energía que necesitaba. Me liberé de los brazos del guardia y corrí al jardín como si estuviera ebria. Me tambaleaba un poco, pero no me importaba si mi aspecto no era de lo más elegante.

Necesitaba respirar el aire libre. Noté su calidez sobre la piel, la hierba bajo mis pies. De algún modo, incluso las cosas de la naturaleza parecían más lujosas en aquel lugar. Quería llegar hasta los árboles, pero las piernas no me llevaron tan lejos. Me vine abajo frente a un banquito de piedra y me quedé allí sentada, con mi bonita piyama verde algo desabrocha y la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, en el asiento.

No tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, así que las lágrimas que brotaron lo hicieron en silencio. Aun así, me hicieron reaccionar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera todo aquello? ¿Qué sería de mí en aquel lugar? ¿Podría volver algún día a la vida que tenía antes? No lo sabía. Y nada de aquello dependía de mí ni en lo más mínimo.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que no me encontraba sola hasta que el Malfoy habló.

–¿Estás bien, Sabelotodo?–

–Por supuesto que no lo estoy Malfoy, acaso no es suficiente que hayas visto todo lo que acaba de pasar para que te des cuenta–dije mirándolo fijamente.

–Creo que es más que evidente que el último lugar en el que deseas estar es aquí–respondió sincero.

Le miré sin ningún miedo, aunque estaba segura de que el efecto quedó algo matizado por mis mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

–Deja de llorar, ¿Quieres?–exclamó con el aire aristocrático de siempre.

–Tu a mí no me das ordenes hurón oxigenado–le dije con algo de coraje acumulado, pero al parecer mi comentario le había causado gracia, porque empezó a reír desmesuradamente.

–Granger, Granger…creo que no entendiste muy bien de lo que trataba esta Selección–señaló comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa.

Apenas y me había percatado, que iba vistiendo un perfecto y elegante traje negro.

–¿Es que acaso no tienes una ropa más cómoda para dormir?–

Se acercó más. No parecía en absoluto ofendido por mi boca descontrolada. Al parecer solo estaba...meditando. Tenía una expresión interesante en la cara. Para mi sorpresa, su respuesta fue excepcionalmente serena.

–Bueno Granger, si sigo vistiendo así, es porque no he tenido tiempo de ir a mi habitación a descansar. Cuando escuché tus gritos de loca, me encontraba cenando con mis padres. Así que imaginarás que no quería molestarlos para que vinieran a averiguar de qué se trataba–

–No te hubieras molestado Malfoy, estaba bien sin ti–

–Me temo que sí debo molestarme en venir. Es producto de mi educación–

–¿Educación?–murmuré, levantando los ojos al cielo. –Es ridículo–

–¿Disculpa?–cuestionó como si aquello lo hubiera ofendido.

–¡Es ridículo!–grité, recuperando de nuevo el valor.

–¿Qué es lo que es ridículo?–

–¡Este concurso! ¡Todo este asunto! ¿Es que nunca has querido a nadie? ¿Así es como quieres escoger esposa? ¿De verdad eres tan superficial?–Solté, girándome un poco hacia él.

Para hacer las cosas más fáciles, se sentó en la banca en la que estaba, de modo que yo no tuviera que torcer el cuello. Estaba demasiado contrariada como para agradecérselo.

–Sé que todo esto puede parecer poco más que un entretenimiento barato. Pero en este mundo no tengo ocasión de conocer a muchas mujeres. Las que conozco son hijas de diplomáticos, o de gente importante del Ministerio de Magia, y generalmente tenemos muy poco de lo que hablar. Y eso si es que hablamos el mismo idioma–explicó sincerándose.

–¡Oh por favor Malfoy!… y que me dices de todas las chicas con las que se te veía en Hogwarts. ¿Qué a caso nunca llegaste a querer a ninguna de ellas?–

–Granger… medio colegio sabía que mis citas no pasaban de una noche. Pensé que eras de las que podían llegar a deducir lo demás–respondió sarcásticamente.

–No me interesa cuanto hayan durado tus citas amorosas Malfoy, sólo quiero terminar con esta farsa–exclamé aún con rabia.

–¿De verdad te parece que esto es una jaula?–dijo evadiendo mis últimas palabras.

–Sí, Joven Malfoy –respondí sarcástica, a lo que él rió.

–La verdad es que yo me he sentido enjaulado más de una vez. Pero tienes que admitir que es una jaula elegante.

–Para ti tal vez…pero llena tu bonita jaula con otros nueve hombres, todos luchando por lo mismo y verás lo bonita que es entonces–

Él levantó las cejas.

–¿De verdad ha habido peleas por mí? ¿No saben todas que soy yo el que escoge?–dijo, riéndose.

–Eres un idiota Malfoy–

Tras mi comentario impertinente me quedé un momento en silencio. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que dijera algo. Él fijó la mirada en un punto indefinido del césped, con expresión seria. Daba la impresión de que aquello le inquietaba desde siempre. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme.

–¿Y entonces, porque estás aquí Granger?

–En realidad, yo estoy aquí por error–

–¿Por error?–preguntó desconcertado.

–Sí. Algo así. Bueno, es una larga historia–la verdad es que prefería no contarle la enfermedad que tenía mi Padre. –Y ahora estoy aquí. Y te advierto de una vez, que no voy a luchar. Mi plan es disfrutar de la comida hasta que me des la patada.

Al oír aquello soltó una carcajada. De hecho se dobló en dos de la risa y se dio una palmada en la rodilla. Era una extraña mezcla de rigidez y calma. Jamás en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo lo había visto reír de aquella forma. Tal vez en algunas ocasiones me tocó verlo sonreír, pero eran sonrisas sarcásticas y no sinceras.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, recobró su postura rígida, y su cara se volvió seria y arrogante como siempre.

–Bien Granger, creo que fue suficiente drama por hoy. Te veré mañana, tengo que terminar la cena que deje pendiente con mis Padres…si no te importa…–dijo levantándose de golpe, y alejándose poco a poco.

–Por cierto–dijo deteniéndose a unos metros. –Si esto realmente te hace feliz, puedo decirle al servicio que te gusta el jardín. Así podrás salir por las noches sin tener que ir de la mano del guardia. Aunque preferiría que tuvieras uno cerca–Asentí en silencio, ante su propuesta.

Segundos después, el rubio había vuelto a tomar el paso que lo que llevaría de regreso a la Mansión.

…..

CONTINUARÁ

Y que les pareció el capítulo?

Díganmelo en un comentario.

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO PASADO

Les juro que los leo todos!, espero poder responderles

en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos y todas los que pasan a leer esta adaptación.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO, POR LOS NUEVOS FAVORITOS Y POR LOS SEGUIDORES DE LA HISTORIA.

Hoy vengo con la actualización del siguiente capítulo. Y quisiera dedicarlo a una seguidora de la historia que siempre está al pendiente, y deja sus comentarios. Sally Elizabeth Hr, este capítulo va dedicado para ti, gracias por estar pegada a la fanfic!

A LEER! :)

CAPITULO 9

Al día siguiente por la mañana no me desperté con el ruido de mis elfinas domesticas al entrar –aunque ya habían entrado–, ni con la preparación del baño–aunque ya estaba preparado–; sino con la luz que se había colado por mi balcón privado cuando Winky retiró suavemente las pesadas y elaboradas cortinas.

Yo aún no estaba lista para ponerme en marcha. Había tardado mucho en relajarme después de tanta tensión, y aún más tiempo en dormirme al darme cuenta de lo que significaría exactamente aquella conversación en el jardín. Si tenía ocasión, le pediría disculpas a Malfoy. Sería un milagro si me daba incluso ocasión de hacerlo.

–¿Ama Granger? ¿Se encuentra despierta?

–Noooo–gimoteé, con la cara tapada con una de las almohadas.

Nicky soltó un suspiro ante mis lamentos, y eso bastó para que decidiera a ponerme en marcha.

Entré muy despacio en el monstruoso baño; cada paso que daba resonaba en aquel enorme espacio de azulejo y cristal. A través de los grandes espejos vi que las tres delfinas domesticas se fijaban en las manchas de tierra de mi piyama. Por suerte, ninguna hizo comentarios. Uno de mis temores era que me acribillaran con preguntas, pero estaba equivocada. Evidentemente les preocupaba muchísimo que me sintiera cómoda. Si me preguntaban qué había estado haciendo fuera de mi habitación –o, peor aún, fuera del palacio–, resultaría muy embarazoso.

Me preguntaba qué sería de ellas cuando yo me fuera. ¿Las asignarían a otras chicas que necesitaran más cuidados a medida que avanzara la competición? ¿O y a tenían otros trabajos en el palacio de los que habían sido excusadas temporalmente? Me pareció maleducado preguntarles qué era lo que hacían antes o insinuar que no estaría mucho tiempo allí, así que no lo hice.

–El baño está listo. ¿Algo más en lo que podamos servir Ama Granger?–habló Winky por las tres, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me metía en la tina que había en medio del cuarto de baño –Muchas gracias–añadí.

–Esperaremos afuera–corearon las tres después de una reverencia.

…

Tras el baño, me secaron el cabello, levantándome la mitad de la melena con unos pequeños listones que me había traído de casa. Eran azules, así que casualmente resaltaban las flores de uno de los vestidos de día que mis elfinas habían hecho para mí, y ese fue el que escogí. Me maquillaron con tonos tan suaves como el día anterior, y me untaron una loción por los brazos y las piernas.

Había una gran variedad de joyas entre las que escoger para usar, pero yo les pedí mi cajita. Allí dentro tenía un minúsculo collarcito con un ruiseñor que me había regalado mi padre, y era plateado, así que hacía juego con el broche con mi nombre. Sí me puse un par de pendientes de la colección de palacio, pero probablemente fueran los más pequeños que había.

Cuando estuve lista, mis elfinas me despidieron con reverencias y buenos deseos, y me puse en marcha.

…

Subí al vestíbulo de arriba, donde nos habíamos encontrado todas el día anterior. Era la primera en llegar, así que me senté a descansar en un pequeño sofá. Di gracias a Merlín, cuando llegó Luna poco después de mí, realmente se veía hermosa. Lucía un bonito y corto vestido amarillo, y llevaba suelto el cabello con la frente descubierta. Sus zapatos no muy altos combinaban con su ropa, y sus joyas igual.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar las otras. Enseguida observé una constante: todas las chicas tenían un aspecto fenomenal. Lucían el cabello recogido en elaboradas trenzas o peinados despampanantes, dejando la cara despejada. Llevaban un maquillaje cuidado a la perfección y unos vestidos planchados inmejorablemente.

Yo había escogido el vestido más sencillo que tenía para el primer día; los vestidos de todas las demás tenían algún detalle brillante. Hubo dos chicas que, al llegar al vestíbulo, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban vestidos casi idénticos. Ambas dieron media vuelta y fueron a cambiarse. Todas querían destacar, querían estar al nivel de la Sagrada Familia. Yo por mi parte, seguía teniendo el aspecto de una hija de muggles con un bonito vestido.

Pensé que había tardado mucho en prepararme, pero las otras chicas se retrasaron mucho más. Incluso después de que llegara Bella para acompañarnos abajo, tuvimos que esperar a Parkinson y a la hija menor de los Greengrass, que habían necesitado un poco más de tiempo para terminar de arreglarse.

Cuando estuvimos todas, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Había un espejo dorado en la pared, y todas nos giramos para echar un último vistazo mientras bajábamos. Desde luego se me veía sencilla, pero al menos seguía siendo yo misma, y aquello suponía todo un consuelo.

…

Bajamos, esperando que nos llevaran al comedor, donde nos habían dicho que comeríamos. Sin embargo, nos condujeron al Gran Salón, donde habían puesto mesas y sillas individuales en filas, todas con sus platos, sus copas y su cubertería de oro. No obstante, de la comida no había ni rastro. Ni siquiera un olor que se asemejara. Más allá, en una esquina, observé un par de sofás.

Fuimos entrando y nos sentamos donde quisimos, ya que allí no había cartelitos con nuestros nombres. Luna se sentó a mi derecha, por lo que no me molesté en mirar dónde estaban las demás.

–Buenos días, señoritas. Espero que todas descansaran bien en su primera noche en la Mansión, porque ahora empieza el trabajo. Hoy empezaremos las clases de conducta y protocolo, proceso que continuará durante toda su estancia. Deben saber que informaré de cualquier falta de comportamiento de su parte a la familia Malfoy–pronunció discursivamente Bella mientras caminaba por el Gran Salón de un lado a otro.

–Sé que puede sonar duro, pero esto no es un juego que puedan tomar a la ligera. Una de ustedes será la próxima heredera de los Sagrados 28, lo cual no es poco. Deben esmerarse en mejorar, cualquiera que sea su origen. Se convertirán en damas de la cabeza a los pies. Esta misma mañana recibirán su primera clase–concluyó haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

–Los buenos modales en la mesa son muy importantes, y antes de que puedan comer frente a la familia real deben tener en cuenta unas mínimas normas de etiqueta. Cuanto antes acabemos con esta clase, más pronto podrán ir a desayunar, así que por favor pongan mucha atención–dijo Bella, mientras se acercaba a sentarse en una de las mesas.

Hermione se agradeció soltando un desahogado suspiro, al deducir que el desayuno con la Familia Malfoy se había pospuesto nuevamente. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era verle.

–¿Algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Granger?–cuestionó la encargada, desde un extremo de la mesa en la que se encontraba dando las instrucciones.

–No…yoo..lo siento–respondí nerviosamente, mientras sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al instante.

Sin prestar mucha a atención a mi respuesta, empezó a explicar que las comidas se nos servirían por la derecha. Nos dijo qué copa era para qué bebida y que nunca jamás debíamos coger panesillos con las manos. Había que usar siempre las pinzas para ello. Las manos debíamos tenerlas sobre el regazo siempre que no las estuviéramos usando, con la servilleta debajo. No debíamos hablar, a menos que se nos preguntara. Por supuesto, podíamos hablar en voz baja, pero siempre a un nivel adecuado para el palacio. Y lo que siempre debíamos de evitar al comer, o estar en la mesa, era proferir sonidos raros.

Cuando dijo aquello último se me quedó mirando. Sin embargo, siguió explicando con su tono elegante.

Noté que mi estómago empezaba a perder la paciencia. Llevábamos casi una hora en aquél Gran Salón. Tal vez no comía raciones muy grandes, pero estaba acostumbrada a mis tres comidas diarias. Necesitaba comer. Ya estaba empezando a ponerme de mal humor cuando oímos que llamaban a la puerta.

Dos guardias se hicieron a un lado y paso seguido entró él.

…

–Buenos días, señoritas–saludó con tono elegante.

La reacción en la sala fue tangible. Unas enderezaron la espalda, otras se echaron atrás el cabello, y alguna que otra se colocó bien el vestido. Yo no miré a Malfoy, sino a Astoria, quien se encontraba sentada enfrente de mí. Se lo quedó mirando de un modo que me hizo sentir incómoda solo de verlo.

–Joven Malfoy–saludó Bella, con una reverencia.

–Hola, Bella. Si no te importa, me gustaría presentarme ante estas jóvenes señoritas.

–Por supuesto–dijo ella, con una nueva reverencia.

Malfoy paseó la mirada por la sala y me localizó. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron un momento y después una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que habría cambiado de opinión sobre el trato que iba a dispensarme tras la noche pasada y que me llamaría al orden delante de todas. Pero quizá no estuviera enfadado. Tal vez hasta le hubiera parecido divertido. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, aquella breve sonrisa me hizo pensar que a fin de cuentas tal vez aquello no resultara ser una experiencia tan terrible. Fue ahí cuando pude finalmente tomar la decisión que no pude tomar la noche anterior, le pediría disculpas.

–Señoritas, si no les importa, las iré llamando una por una para hablar con ustedes. Estoy seguro de que todas están deseosas de desayunar, como yo, así que no les quitaré demasiado tiempo. Les ruego me disculpen si me cuesta aprenderme los nombres; son ustedes bastantes.

Se oyeron unas risitas nerviosas. Rápidamente se dirigió a la chica del extremo derecho de la primera fila, que resultó ser Hannah Abbott y se la llevó a los sofás que habían en el fondo. Hablaron unos minutos y luego ambos se levantaron. Él le hizo una reverencia, y ella hizo lo propio. Se dirigió a la mesa, habló con su compañera y se repitió el proceso. Las conversaciones solo duraron unos minutos y se desarrollaron en voz baja.

Intentaba hacerse una idea de cómo era cada chica en solo cinco minutos.

–Me pregunto qué querrá saber–dijo Luna, girándose hacia mí.

–A lo mejor quiere saber cuántos hechizos con magia no verbal puedes hacer en un minuto. Ten la lista preparada–le susurré en broma.

Luna contuvo una risa.

Seguí mirando hacia el fondo, donde Malfoy entrevistaba a cada una de las seleccionadas. Algunas se mostraban tranquilas y elegantes; otras se agitaban de los nervios. Astoria Greengrass se ruborizó cuando Malfoy le llamó, y el rostro se le iluminó cuando volvió. Parkinson por su parte se alisó el vestido varias veces, como si tuviera un tic nervioso en las manos; situación extraña para mí, puesto que pensaba que ella sería la última persona en reaccionar de aquella manera.

Yo estaba casi sudando cuando volvió acompañado de Parkinson, pues era mi turno. Respiré hondo y procuré calmarme. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche.

–Señorita Granger ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?–dijo, cediéndome el brazo para guiarme al fondo del Salón.

Asentí, mientras me paraba de la mesa y le tomaba del brazo.

…

Tal vez fuera por el hambre que tenía desde ya hace un rato, pero podría jurar que en el momento en que le tomé del brazo sentí algo extraño revolviéndose en mi estómago. Lo que me hizo deducir que aquella conversación sería la más larga de mi vida.

…

CONTINUARÁ

...

...

...

¿Y QUE TAL? ¿LES HA PARECIDO BUENO EL CAPÍTULO? Quiero disculparme por cortar, en la mejor parte! pero eso lo hace mas emocionante para la siguiente actualización! Espero sus comentarios. ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA?

Opción 1: Hermione no podrá encontrar la forma de disculparse con Malfoy por haberse portado grosera la noche anterior.

Opción 2: Draco le dirá que será la primera en ser eliminada.

Opción 3: Draco la invitará a una primera cita.

O si tienes otra idea, házmela saber!

...

...

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Quiero agradecer a los tres reviews del capítulo anterior.

-Sally

-Micaela Malfoy

ADVERTENCIA: A partir del siguiente capítulo, meteré un poco de mi imaginativa. Puesto que la historia original, lleva un rumbo diferente, ya que los personajes "Principe Maxon, y Srita America, en este caso "Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger" no se conocían. Lo que en obvias razones cambia la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos y todas los que pasan a leer esta adaptación.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO, POR LOS NUEVOS FAVORITOS Y POR LOS SEGUIDORES DE LA HISTORIA.

Hoy vengo con la actualización del siguiente capítulo. A LEER!

CAPITULO 10

–Y bien…¿Qué tal haz pasado la noche Granger?–preguntó.

Supongo que había preguntado aquello por la cara que traía en aquel momento.

–He dormido más que bien, mis elfinas domesticas han tenido que despertarme, pero gracias por preguntar Malfoy.

–Me alegra que hayas dormido bien.

–Gracias–repuse con tono nervioso. Jugueteé un momento con mi vestido, intentando pensar en cómo decir lo que estaba a punto de decirle–.

–Siento mucho haber tenido un comportamiento imprudente ayer. Cuando me acosté me di cuenta de que, aunque todo esto que está pasando sea una situación extraña para mí, no debería culparte. Tú no eres el motivo de que yo me vea envuelta en esto, y sé que éste montaje de la Selección ni siquiera es idea tuya. Además, me sentía asfixiada y tú te portaste de lo más amable conmigo al pedirle a aquel guardia que me dejara salir, aunque yo estuve…, bueno...tu sabes, algo odiosa. Podías haberme echado de inmediato, pero no lo hiciste...así que Gracias.

–Debo confesar que jamás creí que llegaría este momento...si alguien me hubiera dicho "Granger va a disculparse contigo el día de hoy por primera vez en su vida" seguro que traería conmigo ese aparato muggle que graba a las personas...¿como es que lo llaman?...

–¿Te refieres a la camara de videograbacion?.

–¡Sí! exacto ¡eso mismo!–exclamó casi sonriendo.

–Fuera de bromas Granger, no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacer esto–agregó levantando los brazos derrotado.

–¡Es sencillo Malfoy!, yo me disculpo por algo, tu aceptas las disculpas… ¡y listo! asunto olvidado.

–Está bien Granger, acepto tus disculpas–...dijo apartando por la vista un momento hacia el extremo del Gran Salón donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas. Cuando volvió a mirarme, se echó adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas como si quisiera hacerme entender la importancia de lo que iba a decirme.

–Granger, eres la única persona que ha sido sincera conmigo desde el inicio de la Selección. Eso es una cualidad que admiro profundamente de cualquier persona, así que voy a pedirte que tengas la amabilidad de responderme a una pregunta.

Asentí algo asustada pensando en qué es lo que quería preguntarme. Se acercó aún más y susurró:

–Dices que estás aquí por error, así que supongo que no estás aquí por voluntad propia.

–¡Vaya!–exclame sarcástica…–Me sorprende tu asombrosa inteligencia para deducir las cosa…

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que en algún momento dado de la competencia llegues a sentir algo por mí?–me cuestionó de manera directa y sin rodeos.

Mi risa sarcástica había desaparecido al instante, para dar paso a un pequeño nerviosismo en mi cuerpo, al escuchar aquella pregunta. No quería portarme grosera con él, ni herir sus sentimientos si es que los tenia, pero aquello era algo en lo que no podía engañarle.

–Te has portado muy amable conmigo desde el inicio Malfoy…–respondí sin saber que más decir. –Pero hay motivos de peso por los que no creo que podría–añadí.

–¿Quieres explicármelo?–cuestionó con un tono de voz escéptico, supongo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que una chica lo rechazara.

No es algo que deseara compartir con él, pero me pareció que tenía que sincerarme para que pudiera entender lo que sucedía conmigo en aquel momento. Así que con una voz más baja que la de antes le confesé la verdad.

–Mi corazón le pertenece a una persona Malfoy–le dije de la manera más sincera que había. Así evitaría tocarle el tema de la compatibilidad, ambos sabíamos que no teníamos nada en común, yo era una simple hija de muggles, y él era el próximo heredero de los Sagrados 28. Además que habíamos sido enemigos durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.

–Granger, sé de sobra que amas a Weasel. Pero estoy seguro que ese no es el verdadero motivo por el cual no puedas llegar a sentir algo por mí. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar…¿hay alguna posibilidad de que llegues a sentir algo por mí?.

Oh aquí vamos-pensé.

–Malfoy tu más que nadie sabes que no tenemos nada en común. Tú odiabas que fuera una comelibros y la primera de la clase en Hogwarts…mientras que a mí me molestaba que te fueras pavoneando por todos los pasillos del colegio como si fueras la última maravilla del mundo –¡Que por cierto no lo eres!–agregue riéndome.

–¿No soy la última maravilla del mundo?–cuestionó en broma.

–No sé porque motivo, pero mi madre te adora Malfoy…ella fue la primera persona que me convenció de entrar aquí, pero no estoy segura de que pueda llegar a sentir algo por ti, lo único que sé en este preciso momento es que no quiero ir a casa…mi familia necesita que me quede aquí, por lo menos un par de semanas.

–Me imagino que necesitan dinero...

–Sí–admití, a mi pesar. Debía de parecer que lo estaba utilizando. Y quizá fuera así.

–Malfoy, poco tiempo después de que termináramos el Colegio, a mi Padre le detectaron una enfermedad casi incurable del corazón. Intenté buscar un trabajo que fuera estable y bien remunerado en el mundo mágico, pero me fue imposible, nadie quería a una hija de muggles. Así que tuve que regresar a Londres, para conseguir un trabajo que me permitiera solventar los gastos de su enfermedad.

Esperé alguna reacción de Malfoy por lo que acababa de confesarle, pero su gélida mirada seguía clavada en la mía como si estuviera esperando a que añadiera algo más. Supuse que lo peor que me podía pasar sería que me enviara a casa, así que seguí:

–Si dejas que me quede, aunque sea un par de semanas más, podría ofrecerte algo a cambio–dije.

Las cejas se le dispararon hacia arriba.

–¿A cambio?

Me mordí el labio.

–Si permites que me quede…–aquello iba a sonar muy tonto–. Bueno, a ver, hay que ser realistas: tú eres el próximo heredero de los Sagrados 28. Debes estar ocupado todo el día, tratando con altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia, con los otros miembros de la Sagrada Familia y todo eso ¿no?. ¿Y se supone que vas a darte tiempo suficiente para reducir la búsqueda entre diez…bueno, entre nueve participantes, a una sola? Eso es mucho pedir, ¿no te parece?–

Él asintió. Por su expresión estaba claro que le parecía una labor agotadora.

–¿No sería mucho mejor que tuvieras a alguien que te ayudara a hacer todo eso? ¿A alguien como… ¿una amiga?

–¿Tu siendo mi amiga Granger? ¿Por Salazar, acaso te has escuchado?

–Sí Malfoy. Si me dejas quedarme, te ayudare a encontrar quien es la mejor opción para ser tu esposa. No tienes ya que preocuparte por mí, puesto que ambos sabemos que no estoy enamorada de ti, así que puedes hablar conmigo de las chicas en cualquier momento, e intentare aconsejarte, seré algo así como tu confidente.

Su expresión era algo graciosa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría ofrecerme para ayudarle a elegir su próxima esposa. –Granger…estaré encantado de que te quedes–respondió después de unos cuantos segundos para pensárselo.

El alivio que sentí era indescriptible.

–¿Tú crees –preguntó Malfoy– que podría seguir llamándote Sabelotodo?–

–Ni hablar–le susurré y me puse en pie.

Malfoy también se levantó, con gesto divertido. Yo podría haber reaccionado frunciendo el ceño, pero en realidad era gracioso. Hizo una reverencia, yo también, y volví a mi sitio.

Tenía tanta hambre que me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta la última fila. Pero por fin regresó a su sitio la última chica. A mí ya se me hacía la boca agua pensando en mi primer desayuno en la Mansión.

Malfoy se dirigió al centro de la Sala.

–A las que les he pedido que se queden, sean tan amables de permanecer en sus lugares. A las demás, por favor, pasen con Bella al Gran Comedor…enseguida me reuniré con Ustedes.

Me puse en pie, con la mayoría de las chicas, y nos pusimos en marcha. Sería que deseaba pasar un rato más con las otras. Vi que Hannah Abbott era una de ellas. Sin duda era una chica especial, tenía todo el aspecto para ser la próxima esposa de Malfoy.

Entramos al Salón del Gran Comedor y allí, con un aspecto más majestuoso del que me habría podido llegar a imaginar, estaban el Señor Malfoy y la Señora Malfoy. También había otros equipos de televisión pululando por la sala para captar nuestro primer encuentro. Dudé, preguntándome si deberíamos volver a la puerta y esperar a que nos hicieran pasar. Pero casi todas las demás, aunque vacilantes, siguieron adelante. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi silla, intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

Bella entró apenas dos segundos más tarde y tomó las riendas de la situación.

–Señoritas, me temo que esto aún no se lo hemos enseñado–dijo–. Cada vez que entren en una estancia en la que estén el Señor o la Señora Malfoy, o si ellos entran en el lugar donde están ustedes, lo correcto es hacer una reverencia. Luego, cuando se dirijan a ustedes, pueden volver a levantarse y tomar su asiento. Todas juntas, ¿de acuerdo? –Y todas hicimos una reverencia en dirección a la cabecera de la mesa.

–Bienvenidas, chicas –saludó la Señora Malfoy–. Por favor, siéntense, bienvenidas a la Mansión. Estamos muy contentos de que estén aquí–había algo agradable en su voz. Era tranquila, al igual que su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo tenía personalidad.

Tal como había dicho Bella, los elfos domésticos acudieron a servirnos el zumo de naranja por la derecha. Nuestros platos llegaron cubiertos en grandes bandejas, y los elfos los destaparon justo cuando los teníamos delante. Una deliciosa ráfaga de olor procedente de mis tortitas me impactó en la cara. Afortunadamente, los murmullos de admiración de toda la sala taparon los ruidos de mi estómago.

El Señor Malfoy hizo una señal en general y empezamos a comer. Unos minutos más tarde entró Malfoy, pero antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de levantarnos se dirigió a nosotras:

–Por favor, no se levanten, señoritas. Disfruten de su desayuno.

Se dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, una palmadita a su padre en el hombro y se sentó a su izquierda. Hizo unos comentarios al elfo domestico que tenía más cerca, y se puso a comer.

Hannah no apareció. Ni ninguna de las otras chicas. Miré a mi alrededor, confusa, contando cuántas faltaban. Cuatro. Cuatro de las chicas no estaban allí.

Fue Luna, que estaba sentada delante de mí, quien respondió la pregunta que había en mis ojos.

–Se han ido.

¿Ido? Oh. Se habían ido…

No conseguía imaginar qué podrían haber hecho en apenas cinco minutos que desagradara tanto a Malfoy, pero de pronto me alegré de haber decidido ser sincera.

Así, de repente, solo quedábamos seis.

CONTINUARÁ

Y bien? Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo…Veo que muchas atinaron en lo que iba a pasar el día de hoy con nuestra shippeo favorito…Muchas gracias por leer a todas y todos!

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Quiero agradecer a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

-HelenaJane28

-Annykzhenn

-Sally

-Micaela Malfoy

-Eri0

-JeAn Tonks BaEs

-Selene1912

-Celevhr


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos y todas los que pasan a leer esta adaptación.

ADVERTENCIAS:

–Debo recordarles que esta Historia se encuentra basada en la trilogía de Kiera Cass 3 asi que las características de los personajes, diálogos y la mayor parte del contexto de la historia pertenece a ella. Otra parte pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y algunos diálogos son producto de mi imaginación.

–Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, así que trataré de actualizar por lo menos dos veces por cada semana, así que pueden ser más las actualizaciones.

–Agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia, a los nuevos a los viejos, a los que me dejan un review! Perdon si no contesto, pero tengan por seguro que si leo todo! Muchas gracias 3

Sin más por el momento, a LEER!

CAPITULO 11

Las cámaras dieron una vuelta por el perímetro de la sala y luego dejaron que disfrutáramos del desayuno en paz, tras tomar un último plano de la Sagrada Familia.

Me sentía algo descolocada por aquellas repentinas eliminaciones, pero Malfoy no parecía demasiado afectado. Se comió su desayuno sin alterarse y, mientras le miraba, caí en que debía comerme el mío antes de que se enfriara.

Al igual que la cena, el desayuno era demasiado delicioso. El zumo de naranja era tan puro que tuve que beberlo a sorbos cortos. Los huevos y el tocino eran una maravilla, y las tortitas estaban hechas a la perfección, tan finas como las que yo hacía en casa.

Oí numerosos suspiros por la mesa y supe que no era la única que estaba disfrutando con la comida. Sin olvidar que tenía que usar las pinzas, cogí un pay de fresas que había en el centro de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, eché un vistazo por la sala para ver cómo les iba a las otras chicas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era la única hija de muggles que quedaba.

No sabría decir si Malfoy era consciente de aquello –daba la impresión de que lo único que sabía era nuestros nombres–, pero el tema de las castas sociales en el Mundo Mágico era algo delicado, así que me pareció muy raro que sólo quedara yo. Si no me hubiera ofrecido a ser su confidente, o si hubiera sido una simple extraña para él al entrar a la competencia, ¿también me habría echado a mí? Reflexioné sobre aquello mientras le daba un mordisco al pay de fresas que tenía en la mano. Era tan dulce y la masa era tan suave que hasta la última de mis papilas gustativas se activó, imponiéndose de inmediato al resto de mis sentidos. Se me escapó un gemido involuntario, pero es que aquello era, con mucho, lo mejor que había probado nunca. Ni siquiera la comida de Hogwarts llegaba a ser tan deliciosa como aquella. Le di un segundo bocado incluso antes de haber terminado con el primero.

–¿Señorita Granger?–dijo una voz.

Las cabezas de las otras chicas se giraron al oír que la voz que hablaba era la de él. Me quedé de piedra al ver que Malfoy se dirigía a mí con aquella naturalidad delante de las demás.

Peor aún que la sorpresa, era el tener la boca llena de comida. Me la tapé con la mano y mastiqué todo lo rápido que pude. No pudieron ser más que unos segundos, pero, con tantos ojos puestos sobre mí, me pareció una eternidad. Noté el gesto de suficiencia en la cara de Parkinson mientras intentaba tragar. Debía de parecerle una presa fácil.

–¿Sí, Joven Malfoy?–respondí ruborizada, en cuanto terminé de tragar la mayor parte del pay.

–¿Está disfrutando de la comida?–Malfoy parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír, fuera por mi expresión de sorpresa y de pena, fuera al ver como tragaba rápidamente la comida que había en mi boca, o al recordar algún detalle de nuestra primera conversación clandestina.

Intenté mantener la calma.

–¡Oh pero por supuesto que lo disfruto!... Este pay de fresas…es perfecto. Claro que no le hace mucha competencia a los que cocino en casa.

Malfoy tragó un bocado de su desayuno y se recostó en la silla.

–¿De verdad cree que un pay de fresas cocinado en la Mansión Malfoy, no le puede hacer competencia a uno cocinado por usted?–dijo, aparentemente divertido ante la idea.

Me lo quedé pensando.

–Ciertamente–respondí.

–¿Apostaría por ello?–agregó al instante.

Observé que las cabezas de las otras chicas iban de un lado al otro, mirándonos, como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis.

–Desde luego–sonreí ante la idea.

–¿Qué estaría dispuesta a apostar en lugar de dinero, entonces? Diría que se le da muy bien hacer tratos–estaba claro que estaba disfrutando con aquel jueguecito.

Muy bien. Pues a jugar.

–Bueno, ¿qué quiere usted?–Le planteé, preguntándome qué podría ofrecerle a alguien que lo tenía todo.

–¿Y usted?, ¿Qué quiere usted?–contraatacó.

Aquello sí que era una pregunta fascinante, casi tan interesante como pensar en lo que podría ofrecerle yo a Malfoy, era reflexionar acerca de lo que él podía ofrecerme a mí. Tenía el mundo a su disposición. Así pues, ¿qué quería yo?

Yo no tenía el mejor estatus social, pero vivía como si lo fuera. Disponía de más comida de la que podía comer y la cama más cómoda que podía imaginarme. La gente me servía constantemente, quisiera o no. Y si necesitaba algo, solo tenía que pedirlo.

Lo único que deseaba de verdad era algo que hiciera que aquel lugar se pareciera menos a una Mansión. Como que mi familia estuviera por allí, o no ir tan embellecida siempre. No podía pedir que me viniera a visitar mi familia. Solo llevaba allí un día.

–Si mi pay es mejor que el aquí se cocina, quiero dejar de usar vestidos toda una semana–propuse.

Todo el mundo se rio, pero de un modo tranquilo y educado. Parecía que hasta el Señor y la Señora Malfoy habían encontrado divertida mi petición. Me gustaba el modo en que me miraba la madre de Malfoy, como si ya no fuera tanto una extraña para ella.

–Trato hecho–señaló emocionado–. Y si su pay no es mejor que el mío, me deberá un paseo por los jardines mañana por la tarde.

¿Un paseo por los jardines? ¿Es todo? No me parecía nada especial. Recordé lo que había dicho Malfoy la noche anterior, que siempre tenía algún guardia cerca. Quizá no supiera cómo pedir algo de tiempo para estar a solas con alguien. A lo mejor aquel era su modo de gestionar algo que le resultaba muy raro.

Alguien a mi lado emitió un sonido de desaprobación. Oh… Me di cuenta de que, si perdía, sería la primera de las chicas en disponer de un tiempo a solas con él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que negociara, pero, si iba a ayudarle–como le había prometido–, no podía poner trabas al primer intento de quedar a solas.

–Es un buen negociador… pero acepto.

–¿Spanky?–El elfo domestico con el que había hablado antes se acercó de nuevo–. Al terminar el desayuno indíquele a la señorita Granger donde quedan las cocinas, y los ingredientes necesarios para que pueda preparar un pay de fresas. Pero antes de hacer eso, la señorita Granger al igual que todas Ustedes –dijo Malfoy observando por primera vez al resto de las chicas– podrán escribir una carta a sus familias.

Todas sonrieron y suspiraron, contentas de formar parte por fin de todo aquello. Nos acabamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a escribir nuestras cartas. Con un trozo de pergamino que me obsequió Luna, le escribí una breve nota a mis padres. Aunque las cosas habían empezado de un modo algo raro, lo último que quería era que se preocuparan.

 _Queridos mamá, y papá:_

 _¡Ya los echo tanto de menos y sólo ha pasado un día! Malfoy quería que escribiéramos a casa y les contáramos a nuestras familias cómo estamos. Yo estoy bien._

 _Me han dado un montón de vestidos preciosos y otras cosas, y tengo tres elfinas domesticas encantadoras que me ayudan a vestirme, que me ayudan a limpiar todo y me dicen dónde tengo que ir. Debo confesarles que al principio me había molestado la idea de tenerlas a mi servicio, pero creo que en la Mansión los tratan de la mejor manera, visten ropas adecuadas y hasta calzan mejores zapatos que yo._

 _¿Os acordáis de Luna Lovegood, con la que compartí curso en Hogwarts?, ella también salió seleccionada, es muy ocurrente y amable. Si vuelvo pronto a casa, espero que ella llegue hasta el final._

 _Por cierto, también he conocido a los padres de Malfoy. En persona tienen un aspecto más relajado. Aún no he hablado con ellos, pero sí con Malfoy. Tal vez después de todo, no sigue siendo tan prejuicioso y orgulloso a como lo conocí en el Colegio._

 _Tengo que dejarlos, pero los quiero y los echo de menos. Volveré a escribirles en cuanto pueda._

 _Con cariño, HERMIONE._

 _PD: ¡He metido la pata!, le dije a Malfoy que el pay de fresas que se prepara en la Mansión, no le hace competencia al que preparo en casa… presiento que voy a perder, el de aquí es sencillamente ¡PERFECTO!._

Listo. No podía hacer nada más. Enrollé el pergamino y lo entregue a Bella para que lo hiciera llegar a mis padres. Luego de ello, Spanky me escoltó a las cocinas para cumplir con la primera parte de la apuesta.

CONTINUARÁ…

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-Sally : muajaja no puedo adelantar nada, así que sigue pendiente de la historia 3

-Selene1912: me alegra que no has leído la selección, porque todo te va a sorprender. La primera vez que leí me acabe los tres libros en un par de días… ha sido un poco complicado para mí adaptarla al Dramione, pero ahí vamos dando frutos, y me alegra que estés esperando siempre actualización. Yo también espero que Luna juegue un papel importante en la historia, pero de que va a tener una buena participación la tendrá… gracias por tu review.


	12. Chapter 12

**SALUDOS:** ¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de la Selección! Espero que estén teniendo un día genial, yo sigo disfrutando del periodo vacacional en mi casa, me he hecho un nuevo corte de cabello, y he estado comiendo a reventar! Cuando terminen las vacaciones voy a extrañar estar en esta situación, pero lo que más extrañare es el actualizar las historias seguido.

¡Les mando un enorme saludo desde México!

 **ADVERTENCIAS Y AVISOS:**

–Debo recordarles que esta Historia se encuentra basada en la trilogía de Kiera Cass 3 así que las características de los personajes, diálogos y la mayor parte del contexto de la historia pertenece a ella. Otra parte pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y algunos diálogos son producto de mi imaginación.

–Agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia, a los nuevos a los viejos, a los que me dejan un review! Perdón si no contesto sus comentarios directamente, pero tengan por seguro que si leo todo! Muchas gracias 3

–El día de hoy, vengo con una actualización doble! Primero subiré este capítulo que es uno de los más cortos de la adaptación, y en los siguientes minutos cargaré el otro de más de 3000mil palabras! Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo a LEER!

#

#

#

 **CAPITULO 12**

–Sólo para guardar las apariencias, ¿te importaría ir tomada de mi brazo Granger?–me preguntó Malfoy, tras presentarse en mi habitación al día siguiente.

Yo no estaba muy segura de ello, pero finalmente lo hice. Mis elfinas domesticas ya me habían puesto un vestido de noche color azul con cintura imperio y las mangas cortas sobre los hombros. Tenía los brazos al descubierto, y sentía la tela almidonada del perfecto traje de Malfoy contra mi piel. Había algo en todo aquello que me hacía sentir incómoda. Él debió de darse cuenta, porque intentó distraerme.

–De verdad siento que hayas perdido la apuesta Granger.

–No, no lo sientes…sabes que puedes ser sincero conmigo Malfoy–dije sonriendo, dejando en claro que a mí tampoco me disgustaba el haber perdido.

–Es la primera vez que apuesto. Ha estado bien ganar–dijo, con un tono divertido.

–La suerte del principiante, supongo.

–Quizá–sonrió–. Pero he de decirte que tu pay no ha estado tan mal Granger…lo he probado, y no he muerto por ello–

Sentí que me sonrojaba con aquella confesión. Después de que había terminado de preparar el pay de fresas en las cocinas de la Mansión la noche anterior, los cocineros que trabajaban para la Sagrada Familia, eran quienes debían de probar el postre para darle una calificación. Así que el hecho de que Malfoy también lo hubiere probado realmente me sorprendía.

–Me alegra que sigas vivo, porque si te hubiere llegado a pasar algo por mi culpa seguro que no saldría viva de esta Mansión–dije pensando en el resto de las chicas de la Selección.

–Esta vez he de coincidir contigo Granger–señaló sosteniéndome la mirada por unos segundos, mientras caminábamos por lo largo del pasillo del tercer piso.

Como si quisiera decir algo importante, volteó de nuevo a verme, pero se contuvo y regreso su vista al frente.

–¿Y…cómo es tu familia, Granger?-dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues eso. Que tu familia debe de ser muy diferente a la mía.

–Yo diría que sí –me reí–. Para empezar, nadie usa traje o vestido para desayunar.

Malfoy sonrió.

–Imagino que en casa de los Granger se usa más a la hora de la cena, ¿no?

–Por supuesto.

Chasqueó la lengua, divertido. Empezaba a pensar que quizá Malfoy no fuera tan remilgado como sospechaba.

–Bueno, soy hija única, en Londres las familias muggles acostumbran a tener muchos hijos, pero en mi caso no fue así. Aunque a diferencia de mis Padres…a mí sí me gustaría tener muchos.

–¿De verdad?–respondió, levantando las cejas.

–Sí–respondí, bajando la voz. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero me pareció que aquello era un detalle muy íntimo de mi vida. Solo Ronald era la única persona en el mundo a quien se lo hubiera dicho.

Sentí que la tristeza se apoderaba de mí, pero me sobrepuse.

Poco a poco fuimos llegando al final del pasillo y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. No parecía que tuviera ninguna prisa.

–¿Y tus padres?–dije.

–Ya conoces a mis padres.

–No, no los conozco. Conozco su imagen pública. ¿Cómo son en realidad?–pregunté, tirándole del brazo, aunque me costó un poco ya que incluso bajo las capas de tela de su fino traje, sentía la presencia de unos músculos fuertes y firmes.

Suspiró, pero estaba claro que no le exasperaba lo más mínimo. Daba la impresión de que le gustaba tener a alguien incordiándole. Debía de ser duro haberse criado en aquel lugar como hijo único.

Empezó a pensar en lo que iba a decir cuando saliéramos al jardín. Todos los guardias lucían una sonrisa pícara a nuestro paso. Y más allá nos esperaba un equipo de televisión. Por supuesto, querían estar presentes en la primera cita del próximo Heredero. Malfoy les hizo que no con la cabeza, y ellos se retiraron de inmediato.

Oí que alguien protestaba. No me apetecía nada que las cámaras me siguieran a todas partes, pero me parecía raro que se las quitara de encima.

–¿Estás bien? Pareces tensa–observó él.

–Tal vez tu si estés acostumbrado a que todo el Mundo se encuentre al pendiente de cada paso que das Malfoy, pero yo no soy así. No está en mi naturaleza.

Malfoy se rio discretamente, pero no dijo nada más. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el oeste, el sol iba quedando tapado por el enorme bosque de la Mansión, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. La sombra nos engulló y quedamos ocultos por la oscuridad. Aquello es lo que habría deseado la otra noche, cuando buscaba alejarme de todo. Allí sí que daba la impresión de que estábamos solos. Seguimos caminando, alejándonos de la Mansión y de la atención de los guardias.

–¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan confuso de mí?-cuestionó con semblante serio.

Vacilé, pero le dije lo que sentía.

–Tu carácter. Tus intenciones. No estoy segura de qué debo esperar de este paseo.

–Ah–se detuvo y se me puso delante. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, y, a pesar del cálido aire estival, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda–. Creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy de los que van con rodeos. Te diré exactamente qué quiero de ti.

Malfoy se acercó un paso más.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me había metido yo solita en la situación que más quería evitar. Sin guardias, sin cámaras, sin nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quisiera.

La rodilla se me disparó en un acto reflejo. Literalmente. Y le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Con fuerza.

Malfoy soltó un alarido y se encogió, llevándose las manos a la zona dolorida mientras yo daba un paso atrás.

–¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

–¡Si me pones un solo dedo encima, será mucho peor!

–¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Granger?

–He dicho que si…

–¡Estás loca! Eso no, ya te he oído la primera vez –dijo, frunciendo el ceño–.Pero ¿qué narices quieres decir con eso?

Sentí un calor que me invadía todo el cuerpo. Había sacado la peor conclusión posible y me había puesto en guardia ante algo que evidentemente no iba a suceder.

Los guardias se acercaron a la carrera, alertados por nuestra discusión. Malfoy los alejó con la mano, aún en una posición extraña, medio curvado.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y, cuando él empezó a recuperarse del dolor, se me puso delante.

–¿Qué creías que quería?

Agaché la cabeza y me sonrojé.

–Granger, ¿qué te creías que quería? —insistió, evidentemente contrariado. Más que contrariado. Ofendido. Estaba claro que había adivinado lo que me había pasado por la mente, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo—. ¿En público? ¿Has pensado que te iba a…? ¡Por Salazar!, ¡seré todo lo malo que piensas que soy Granger, pero de lo que si estoy completamente seguro, es que ante todo soy un caballero!

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver, pero se giró.

–¿Por qué te has ofrecido siquiera a ayudarme en elegir esposa, si tienes ese concepto tan bajo de mí?

No podía ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos. No sabía cómo explicar que me habían preparado para que me esperara cualquier cosa, que aquel lugar oscuro y aislado me había hecho sentirme extraña, que solo había un chico con el que hubiera estado alguna vez a solas y que aquella era mi reacción lógica.

–Es mejor que el día de hoy cenes en tu habitación. Ya decidiré qué hago por la mañana.

Me quedé esperando en el jardín hasta estar segura de que todas las demás estarían ya en el Gran Comedor, y luego estuve un rato paseando arriba y abajo por el pasillo antes de decidirme a entrar en la habitación. Cuando entré, Winky, Hocky y Nicky estaban nerviosísimas. No tuve el valor de decirles que no había estado todo aquel tiempo con Malfoy.

Ya me habían traído la cena, que estaba sobre la mesa, en el balcón. Tenía hambre, ahora que había digerido mi momento de humillación. Pero el motivo de que mis elfinas domesticas estuvieran tan agitadas no era mi larga ausencia. Había una caja enorme sobre la cama, esperando a que la abriera.

–¿No va abrir su regalo, Ama Granger?–preguntó Nicky con gesto de entusiasmo.

–¡Nicky, eso es de mala educación!–la regañó Winky.

–¡Lo dejaron aquí en cuanto se fue Ama Granger! ¡Desde entonces estamos preguntándonos qué puede ser!–exclamó Hocky.

–¡Hocky! ¡Esos modales!–Riñó nuevamente Winky.

Les sonreí sin muchas ganas mientras deshacía el gran lazo que envolvía la caja. En el interior había un par de vestidos cortos suaves al tacto, y otro tanto de blusas de seda y pantalones de lino. Encima había una tarjeta con el sello de la Familia Malfoy.

 _¿No llevar vestidos largos por una semana?¿Enserio Granger? Pides cosas tan sencillas que no puedo negártelas. Mi Madre me ayudó a elegir la ropa, espero que te guste… de preferencia guárdala para usarla los fines de semana, por favor._

 _Con cariño, Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Mi estómago se retorció al leer aquello, y sólo eso bastó para caer en la cuenta del pésimo comportamiento que había tenido para con él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

#

#

#

 **CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **-HelenaJane28:** haré lo que esté en mis manos para simplificar lo más que pueda la historia :3 gracias por tu review!

 **-bettythalia** : ¡wooow! Primero que nada ¡Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer esta humilde adaptación, me alegra que te guste, pero lo que más me emociona es que fue a través de este fic, que llegaste a descubrir a Kiera Cass y sus magníficos Libros!...por otro lado, prometo no hacer tan pequeños los capítulos, pero te confieso que soy de esas pocas personas que no les gusta leer capítulos tan largos..

 **-Sally:** ¡Hellow! Me encanta que estés súper pendiente de cada actualización que hago, gracias por mantenerte fiel a la adaptación.. Este capítulo ayudara a resolver algunas de tus dudas…gracias por escribirme siempre

 **-Mel Blackstone:** ¡Hola Bienvenida a esta adaptación! me alegra que hayas vuelto a leer la Selección, la verdad que es una historia padrísima de amor…espero que puedas seguir al pendiente de las actualizaciones! Un saludo para ti

 **-sheritas-chan:** ¡Eres igual que yo! Ciertamente descubrí la trilogía porque le compre los libros a una amiga que ocupaba dinero, y desde ahí que enamoré de la historia, me leí los tres primeros libros en menos de una semana, y ahora que estoy adaptando la historia tengo que volver a leer, y es tan emocionante como si estuviera leyéndolos por primera vez. Coincido contigo, en momentos del desarrollo de la historia he llegado a odiar a América por su actitud, pero finalmente le he llegado a tomar cariño al personaje…espero que sigas pendiente de las actualizaciones del fic! Muchas gracias por tu review Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**ADVERTENCIAS Y AVISOS:**

–Debo recordarles que esta Historia se encuentra basada en la trilogía de Kiera Cass 3 así que las características de los personajes, diálogos y la mayor parte del contexto de la historia pertenece a ella. Otra parte pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y algunos diálogos son producto de mi imaginación.

–Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el segundo capítulo de la actualización doble! Pero les advierto, habrá algo de **DRAMA** este capítulo, así que A LEER!

#

#

#

 **CAPITULO 13**

En realidad no tuve mucho tiempo de avergonzarme o de preocuparme. Cuando a la mañana siguiente mis elfinas domesticas me vistieron con toda normalidad, supuse que podía presentarme al desayuno. El simple hecho de permitirme asistir era un gesto de amabilidad inesperada por parte de Malfoy: me ofrecía una última comida, un último momento como una de las seleccionadas.

Cuando estábamos a medio desayuno, Luna reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarme como había ido nuestra cita.

–¿Qué tal fue?–preguntó en voz baja, tal como se suponía que teníamos que hablar durante las comidas. Pero aquellas tres breves palabras provocaron una reacción inmediata, y las chicas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír aguzaron el oído.

Respiré hondo.

–Indescriptible.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, a la espera de más.

–¿Cómo se comportó?–preguntó Angelina Johnson, una chica de Gryffindor que me llevaba un par de años.

–Humm–intenté escoger las palabras con cuidado, si hablaba de más aquellas chicas lo usarían en mi contra–. Muy diferente de cómo me esperaba.

Esta vez los murmullos se extendieron por toda la mesa.

–¿No te lo estarás inventando Granger?–protestó Parkinson–. Si es así, es de lo más rastrero.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

–No, es que…

Pero una serie de ruidos confusos procedentes del otro lado del pasillo me interrumpieron, lo que evitó que tuviera que buscar una respuesta.

Los gritos eran raros. En mi breve estancia en la Mansión, no había oído ni un sonido que se acercara siquiera a aquel volumen. Acto seguido se oyeron los pasos rítmicos de los guardias en la duela, las enormes puertas al abrirse y el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos. Aquello era un caos absoluto.

La Sagrada Familia entendió lo que sucedía antes que nosotras.

–¡Al fondo de la sala, señoritas!–gritó el Señor Malfoy, que corrió hacia una ventana sacando del fino traje que vestía su varita.

Estábamos confundidas, pero no queríamos desobedecer, y nos trasladamos lentamente hacia la cabecera de la mesa. El Señor Malfoy convocó un hechizó protector sobre el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la esquina en la que estábamos arrinconadas, mismo que en unos cuantos segundos terminó de cubrirnos. Malfoy acudió a su lado y convocó otro hechizo en la parte más alejada del lugar. Y, a su lado, la encantadora Señora Malfoy se apresuró a sacar su varita para prevenir cualquier otra situación.

Entonces llegó una oleada de guardias a la sala. Vi una serie de ellos en formación tras las puertas, que cerraron con hechizos y aseguraron con barras de acero que habían convocado.

–No sabemos aún cómo pero han atravesado los muros de la propiedad, los estamos conteniendo Señor. Las señoritas deberían marcharse a sus habitaciones, pero estamos tan cerca de la puerta…

–Entendido, Billie—respondió el Señor Malfoy, zanjando la cuestión.

Estaba claro lo que había pasado: los geriundos (un grupo minoritario integrado por magos y brujas traidores a la sangre que iban en contra de los ideales de la Sagrada Familia, así como de la Comunidad Mágica) habían penetrado en el recinto.

Ya me imaginaba que podía pasar algo así, con tantos invitados en la Mansión y tantos preparativos. Cualquiera podía cometer algún desliz que comprometiera nuestra seguridad. Y aunque no fuera fácil entrar por la cantidad de hechizos protectores que había a los alrededores, era un momento ideal para organizar aquel festín de magia. Estaba completamente segura de que los geriundos odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Selección.

Comoquiera que fuera, yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. El no traer mi varita conmigo, no era impedimento para que hiciera algo más para ayudar a protegernos.

Eché a un lado una silla que había frente a mí, y corrí hacia el ventanal más próximo para asegurarlo con los barrotes de acero mientras murmuraba un wingardium leviosa con magia no verbal.

Tardé solo un momento en hacer levitar los barrotes y posicionarlos a lo largo de la enorme ventana, pero ajustarlos sería la parte más difícil.

Apenas había dejado caer el último barrote, cuando algo impactó contra el hechizo protector que el Señor Malfoy había conjurado en el lugar, cosa que me hizo retroceder con un grito haciéndome tropezar con la silla que momentos antes había tirado.

Malfoy apareció inmediatamente.

–¿Te has hecho daño?–me preguntó con un semblante preocupado.

Me hice una evaluación rápida. Era probable que me saliera un gran moretón en la cadera, y estaba asustada, pero nada más.

–No, estoy bien.

–Al fondo de la habitación. ¡Venga! –ordenó, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

Él atravesó la sala, agarrando a algunas chicas que se habían quedado paralizadas del miedo y conduciéndolas a la esquina más alejada.

Obedecí y corrí al fondo de la estancia, donde estaban todas las chicas, amontonadas. Algunas lloraban en silencio y otras tenían la mirada perdida. Angelina Johnson se había desmayado. Lo más tranquilizador fue ver al Señor Malfoy hablando animadamente con un guardia en la pared contraria, lo bastante lejos como para que las chicas no le oyeran. Rodeaba a la señora Malfoy con el brazo en un gesto protector, y ella se mostraba tranquila y confiada a su lado.

¿A cuántos ataques habrían sobrevivido ya? En algún libro de historia de la magia, había leído que estos ataques a los miembros de la Sagrada Familia se producían varias veces al año. Aquello debía de ser exasperante para ellos. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran cada vez menores para ella…y para su marido…y para su único hijo. Con el tiempo, los geriundos descubrirían cómo aprovechar las circunstancias a su favor y conseguir lo que querían. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, con la cabeza alta, la mirada clara y el rostro sereno.

Eché un vistazo a las chicas. ¿Alguna de ellas tendría la fuerza suficiente para ser la esposa de Malfoy? Angelina seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Luna. Parkinson y la hermana mayor de los Greengrass charlaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta última parecía estar tranquila, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto. Aun así, en comparación con otras, ocultaba sus emociones muy bien.

Astoria por su parte estaba llorando un poco, pero no daba la impresión de estar deshecha.

La agarré del brazo e hice que se irguiera.

–Sécate los ojos y levanta la cabeza–le grité al oído.

–¿Qué?

–Confía en mí, hazlo.

Astoria se secó la cara con el borde del vestido e irguió un poco el cuerpo. Se tocó la cara en varios sitios, comprobando que no se le hubiera corrido el maquillaje, supuse. Luego se giró y me miró en busca de mi aprobación.

–Buen trabajo. Perdona que me ponga tan mandona, pero confía en mí por esta vez, ¿vale?–No me gustaba tener que darle órdenes en medio de aquella situación angustiosa, pero debía mantener el aspecto sereno.

Sin duda, Malfoy apreciaría aquello en una chica, y Astoria era una buena candidata.

Ella asintió.

–No, tienes razón. Quiero decir que de momento todo el mundo está a salvo. No debería estar tan preocupada–dijo apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Asentí, aunque sin duda estaba equivocada. "Todo el mundo" no estaba a salvo.

El personal de seguridad de la Mansión montó guardia junto a las enormes puertas del recibidor mientras los geriundos seguían tirando hechizos contra la fachada y las ventanas. Trate de encontrar un reloj en las cercanías, pero no había ninguno, así que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a durar el ataque, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar mi ansiedad. ¿Cómo sabríamos si entraban? ¿No nos enteraríamos hasta que empezaran a derribar las puertas? ¿Estarían ya dentro, y no lo sabíamos?

No podía soportar los nervios. Me quedé mirando un jarrón con flores de diverso tipo, y me mordí el labio concentrándome en aquellas flores como si fueran lo único importante en el mundo.

Al final Malfoy vino a interesarse por mí, al igual y como lo había hecho con las demás chicas. Se puso a mi lado y también se quedó mirando las flores. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó por fin.

–Sí–susurré.

–Pareces alterada–insistió él, tras una breve pausa.

–El no tener una varita conmigo en situaciones como estas, realmente me altera. ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido a mis elfinas domesticas? –dije, poniendo en palabras mi mayor preocupación. Yo estaba a salvo, pero ¿dónde estarían ellas? ¿Y si la incursión de los geriundos había descubierto a alguna de ellas por los pasillos?, algo sabía que si los geriundos llegaban a capturar a elfos domésticos, los utilizaban para hacer trabajos horribles, inclusive asesinar personas.

–¿Tus elfinas domesticas?–preguntó él, con un tono que me dejaba como una idiota.

–Sí, mis elfinas domesticas–le miré a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad solo una minoría de la multitud de personas que vivían en la Mansión estaban a salvo. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. No quería hacerlo, y respiraba a gran velocidad para intentar controlar mis emociones.

Me miró a los ojos y pareció entender la preocupación que mostraba.

–Ahora mismo deben de estar escondidas. El servicio tiene sus propios lugares donde ocultarse. Los guardias saben muy bien cómo tomar posiciones rápidamente y alertar a todo el mundo. Deberían estar bien. Además de los encantamientos protectores convocados a lo largo del perímetro de la Mansión, tenemos un sistema de alarma del tipo muggle eficiente, pero, la última vez que entraron, los geriundos lo desbarataron por completo. Están trabajando para arreglarlo, pero…–Malfoy suspiró.

Fijé la mirada en el suelo, intentando aplacar todas mis preocupaciones.

–Granger, por favor, trata de calmarte…

Me giré hacia él.

–Los geriundos han sido lentos, y todo el mundo en la Mansión sabe qué hacer en caso de emergencia–agregó.

Asentí. Nos quedamos allí, de pie, un minuto, hasta que noté que se disponía a marcharse.

–Draco–susurré.

Él se giró, algo sorprendido de que me dirigiera a él por su primer nombre.

–Sobre lo de anoche… Deja que te explique. Cuando vinieron a casa, a prepararnos para venir aquí, un hombre me dijo que yo nunca debía decirte que no. Pidieras lo que pidieras. En ningún caso.

–¿Qué?–respondió él, atónito.

–Lo dijo de un modo que hacía pensar que podrías pedir ciertas cosas. Además en ese momento había recordado todos aquellos rumores de tus conquistas en Hogwarts, sumado a que pediste a las cámaras que se alejaran...era evidente que estaba asustada cuando te acercaste a mí.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, intentando procesar todo aquello. La humillación, la rabia y la incredulidad se reflejaban en su rostro, habitualmente sereno.

–¿Eso se lo han dicho a todas?–dijo, horrorizado.

–No lo sé. Supongo que a muchas de las chicas no les hacía falta que se lo advirtieran. Probablemente estén deseando abalanzarse sobre ti–observé, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a las demás.

Él chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

–Pero como tú no, no tuviste ningún inconveniente en darme un rodillazo en la entrepierna, ¿es eso?

–¡Te di en el muslo!

–Por favor Granger…Un hombre no tarda tanto en recuperarse de un rodillazo en el muslo–respondió, dejando claro su escepticismo.

Se me escapó la risa. Afortunadamente, Malfoy también se rio. Pero justo entonces otro hechizo golpeó contra las ventanas, y nos detuvimos en seco. Por un momento se me había olvidado dónde estaba. Era algo que no me sucedía mucho, y que me iría muy bien para conservar la cordura.

–¿Y cómo te vas a enfrentar a una habitación llena de mujeres llorando?–pregunté.

Su expresión de asombro tenía algo de cómico.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo pararlo.

Aquel era el próximo heredero de los Sagrados 28: un tipo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las lágrimas de una mujer. Divertidísimo.

–Dales unas palmaditas en el hombro o en la espalda y diles que todo irá bien. La mayoría de las veces, cuando las chicas lloran, no esperan que les resuelvas el problema; solo quieren que las consueles.

–¿De verdad?

–Claramente.

–No puede ser tan sencillo–dijo, intrigado.

–He dicho la mayoría de las veces, no siempre. Pero probablemente en esta ocasión a muchas de las chicas les bastaría.

Resopló.

–No estoy seguro. Una ya me ha preguntado si la dejaré marcharse cuando acabe esto.

–Pensaba que eso no nos estaba permitido–dije, aunque no debería haberme sorprendido. Si había accedido a dejar que me quedara como amiga, no debían de importarle mucho los aspectos técnicos. –¿Qué vas a hacer?–

–¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No voy a retener a nadie contra su voluntad.

–A lo mejor luego cambia de opinión.

–Quizá–hizo una pausa. –¿Pero qué tal tú Granger?¿También estás asustada y dispuesta a marcharte?–preguntó, casi como en broma.

–La verdad es que estaba convencida de que, en cualquier caso, me enviarías a casa después del desayuno–admití.

–Es algo que también me había planteado.

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio entre nosotros, pero luego habló.

–No me has respondido. ¿Quieres marcharte?

Otro hechizo impactó contra la pared, y la idea iba ganando atractivo. Aquí las chicas no me apreciaban, a excepción de Luna, los vestidos eran encorsetados, la gente intentaba herir mis sentimientos y la experiencia en conjunto resultaba incómoda. Pero era positiva para mi familia y se comía bien.

Malfoy parecía un poco perdido, y quizá podría seguir manteniéndolo a raya un poco más. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor podría ayudarle a elegir a su próxima esposa.

Le miré a los ojos.

–Si tú no me echas, yo no me voy.

–Bien, pero tendrás que explicarme más trucos, como ese de las palmaditas en la espalda.

Sonreí ante la idea.

Sí, tal vez en aquellos momentos todo iba mal, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo bueno vendría.

–Granger, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Asentí.

–Por lo que sabe la gente, anoche pasamos mucho rato juntos. Si alguien te pregunta, ¿podrías decirles que yo no soy…, que yo nunca haría…?

–Por supuesto. Y siento muchísimo lo que pasó.

–Debería haberme imaginado que, si alguna de ustedes iba a desobedecer una orden, serías tú.

Unos cuantos hechizos dieron contra la pared, lo cual provocó los chillidos entre las chicas.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?–pregunté.

–¿Quiénes? ¿Los geriundos?

Asentí.

–Depende de a quién se lo preguntes. Y de qué grupo estés hablando–respondió.

–¿Quieres decir que hay más de uno?–cuestioné sorprendida.

Ello empeoraba mucho las cosas. Si aquello era un solo grupo, ¿qué podrían hacer dos o más juntos? Me parecía increíblemente injusto que nos mantuvieran oculto todo aquello. Por lo que yo sabía, todos los geriundos eran iguales, pero Malfoy hacía que sonara como si los hubiera mejores y peores.

–¿Cuántos hay?–insistí.

–Básicamente dos grupos, los norteños y los sureños. Los norteños atacan con mucha más frecuencia. Viven en la zona de York, al norte. Es un lugar en el que nadie quiere vivir (prácticamente está en ruinas), así que lo han convertido en su base, aunque supongo que viajan. Lo de los viajes es una teoría mía a la que nadie hace mucho caso. Pero es mucho menos probable que consigan entrar, y, cuando entran, los ataques son… casi tímidos. Supongo que esto es un ataque de los norteños–dijo, levantando la voz ante el estruendo de otro hechizo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué los hace tan diferentes de los sureños?.

Malfoy se lo pensó, como si dudara de si debía contármelo. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien podía oírnos. Yo también miré, y vi que había varias personas que nos observaban. En particular, Parkinson parecía querer fundirme con la mirada. No mantuve el contacto visual con ella mucho rato. Aun así, pese a todas las mironas, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírnos. Cuando Malfoy llegó a la misma conclusión, se acercó y me susurró al oído:

–Sus ataques son mucho más… letales.

–¿Letales?–Me estremecí.

Él asintió.

–Solo vienen una o dos veces al año, por lo que parece. Creo que todos intentan esconderme las estadísticas, pero no soy tonto. Cuando vienen, muere gente. El problema es que a nosotros ambos grupos nos parecen iguales (son tipos desaliñados; la mayoría, hombres, delgados pero fuertes, y sin emblemas reconocibles), así que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos hasta que ha acabado.

Recorrí la sala con la mirada. Si Malfoy se equivocaba y resultaba que eran sureños, había mucha gente en peligro. Pensé de nuevo en mis pobres elfinas domésticas.

–Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–Parece que los sureños quieren acabar con nosotros. No sé por qué, pero supongo que porque están hartos de vivir al margen de la sociedad. Técnicamente ni siquiera están reconocidos como una casta social, ya que no participan positivamente con la Comunidad Mágica. Pero los norteños son un misterio. Padre dice que solo quieren molestarnos, alterar nuestra labor, pero yo no lo creo–dijo, adoptando un aspecto muy digno por un momento. –Sobre eso también tengo otra teoría.

–¿Y me la vas a contar?

Malfoy vaciló de nuevo. Supuse que esa vez no se trataba tanto del miedo a asustarme, sino de que se temía que no me lo tomara en serio.

Se me acercó de nuevo y me susurró:

–Creo que están buscando algo.

–¿Algo como qué?

–Eso no lo sé. Pero cada vez que vienen los norteños, siempre es lo mismo: los guardias están fuera de combate, heridos o atados, pero nunca los matan. Es como si no quisieran que los siguieran. Aunque suelen llevarse algún rehén, y eso nos crea muchos problemas. Y luego, las habitaciones (bueno, las habitaciones a las que llegan) están patas arriba: todos los cajones sacados, los estantes revueltos, la alfombra del revés… Rompen muchas cosas. No te creerías la de cámaras que he perdido a lo largo de los años.

–¿Al decir cámaras, te refieres a las cámaras de fotografía muggle o a las mágicas?

–A las muggles–repuso, tímidamente. –Aunque no lo creas, soy admirador del arte y la fotografía muggle. A pesar de todo, los geriundos nunca acaban llevándose gran cosa. Padre piensa que mi idea es una tontería, por supuesto. ¿Qué podrían andar buscando un puñado de bárbaros analfabetos? Aun así, creo que debe de haber algo.

Aquello era un misterio. Si mi Familia no tuviera ni en que caer muerta y supiera cómo entrar en la Mansión, supongo que me llevaría todas las joyas que pudiera, cualquier cosa que lograra vender. Aquellos geriundos debían de tener algo en la mente cuando llegaban allí, más allá de la reivindicación social o su supervivencia.

–¿Te parece un razonamiento tonto?–preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–No, tonto no. Perturbador, pero no tonto.

Me di cuenta de que si Malfoy fuera Malfoy, sin más, y no Draco Lucius Malfoy, el futuro heredero de la Sagrada Familia, sería el tipo de persona que me gustaría tener como vecino, alguien con quien poder hablar.

Se aclaró la garganta.

–Supongo que tendré que completar mi ronda.

–Sí, imagino que habrá unas cuantas señoritas preguntándose por qué demoras tanto.

—Bueno, Granger ¿alguna sugerencia de con quién debería de ir ahora?

Sonreí y miré hacia atrás, para asegurarme de que mi candidata a esposa de Malfoy seguía manteniendo el tipo. Y así era.

–¿Seguro recuerdas a Astoria Greengrass, no? La chica rubia y ojo azul de Slytherin, sinceramente creo que es muy linda, y por lo que he oído gusta mucho de tí.

Malfoy soltó una risa de medio lado y se fue hacia ella.

El tiempo que pasamos en el comedor nos pareció una eternidad, pero el ataque solo había durado poco más de una hora. Más tarde descubrimos que no habían penetrado en la Mansión; solo en las afueras. Los guardias no habían atacado en contra de los geriundos hasta que estos habían intentado dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Si la distinción hecha por Malfoy era correcta, aquellos debían de ser de los norteños.

Nos tuvieron encerradas un poquito más, mientras rastreaban el perímetro de la Mansión. Cuando se convencieron de que todo estaba como correspondía, dejaron que nos dirigiéramos a nuestras habitaciones. Luna y yo fuimos cogidas del brazo. A pesar de haber mantenido la calma, la tensión del ataque me había dejado agotada, y estaba encantada de tener a alguien que me distrajera.

–¿Entonces cómo ha ido su cita, Hermione Granger? —me preguntó.

–Nada mal para una primera cita, después de todo me ha regalado un par de ropa para usar los fines de semana. Es un buen ganador. Incluso es gracioso cuando se le lleva a ciertos extremos. –Como cuando se le da un rodillazo en la joya de la corona, por ejemplo–pensé para mí.

–¿Qué quieres decir con ciertos extremos?

–Nada–aquello no quería explicárselo en esos momentos. Estaba tan desgastada mentalmente que lo único que deseaba era irme a mi habitación, darme un baño y leer un bien libro.

Al llegar al tercer piso, me despedí de Luna y me dirigí al final del pasillo, miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta de que el resto de las chicas ya estaban en sus habitaciones, excepto la pequeña de los Greengrass.

Casi de manera automática, mi rostro tenía pintado un ceño fruncido y una sensación de molestia en mi estómago había aparecido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

#

#

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Bien, regular, mal, extremadamente mal? xD háganmelo saber en un review.

GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL FINAL


	14. Chapter 14

**AVISOS:**

Esta adaptación se encuentra basada en la trilogía de Kiera Cass 3 así que las características de los personajes, diálogos y la mayor parte del contexto de la historia pertenece a ella. Otra parte pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y algunos diálogos son producto de mi imaginación.

#

#

#

 **CAPITULO 14**

Tal como me había imaginado, la chica que había solicitado irse a casa cambió de opinión cuando las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Ninguna de nosotras sabía exactamente quien había sido, pero había algunas —Parkinson en particular— que estaban decididas a descubrirlo. De momento, seguíamos siendo seis.

Según el Señor Malfoy, el ataque registró tan pocos daños que apenas merecía que se hablara de él. No obstante, como aquella mañana estaban llegando a la Mansión algunos equipos de televisión, parte del ataque se emitió en directo, y por lo visto aquello no le gustó nada, lo que hizo que me preguntara cuántos ataques habría recibido la Sagrada Familia, de los que nunca nos habíamos enterado. ¿Sería un lugar menos seguro de lo que yo me pensaba?

Bella nos explicó que, si el ataque hubiera sido mucho peor, nos habrían dejado llamar a nuestras familias para decirles que estábamos bien. Pero tal como habían ido las cosas nos dijeron que era mejor que les mandásemos una carta.

Escribí para decirles que estaba bien y que, tal vez, el ataque había parecido más grave de lo que realmente era. Y que la Familia Malfoy nos había protegido a todas. Les pedí que no se preocuparan por mí, les conté que les echaba de menos y le di la carta a Bella para que la enviara.

El día posterior al ataque pasó sin incidentes. Pensaba ir al Gran Salón para hablar con Luna sobre mi cita con Malfoy, pero, por increíble que lo pareciera aún me sentía cansada con todo aquello, así que decidí quedarme en mi habitación.

No sé en qué se ocupaban mis elfinas domesticas mientras yo estaba fuera, pero el tiempo que pasé en la habitación se dedicaron a hacer la cama, y en ordenar todo mi armario.

Me enteré de que por cada docena de personas que yo veía en la Mansión había un centenar más: los cocineros y las lavanderas de las que ya tenía constancia, pero también gente cuyo único trabajo era el de mantener limpios los ventanales.

También había joyeros que elaboraban piezas para la familia y regalos para los visitantes, y equipos de modistas y de compradoras que mantenían elegantemente vestidos a los miembros de la familia real, y ahora también a nosotras.

El ambiente en la habitación era tranquilo y distendido. Me lo había pasado tan bien que el día siguiente también me lo pasé allí. Esta vez, ya no había nada que ordenar en el armario, ni alguna otra labor que hacer en la habitación, así que decidimos relajarnos. Abrimos la puerta que daba al pasillo y la balconera, y el aire cálido entraba y nos envolvía. Aquello parecía tener un efecto especialmente positivo sobre mis elfinas, y me pregunté con qué frecuencia salían al exterior.

Nunca hubiera imaginado verlas ahí recostadas sobre el suelo descansando, esperando solamente a que les diera una mínima orden para que se pusieran en marcha. Los elfos domésticos estaban condenados a llevar aquella vida, ni siquiera estaba segura si tenían tiempo de divertirse o de hacer otras cosas.

Me acerque al pequeño tocador donde tenía algunas de mis pertenencias, y tome la baraja que siempre llevaba conmigo en los viajes de la familia. Era un juego muggle muy fácil de aprender, así que pensé que si les enseñaba a mis elfinas domesticas a jugar lo entenderían a la perfección, y sólo tal vez terminarían divirtiéndose con ello.

Estábamos en plena partida de cartas cuando detecté una presencia por el rabillo del ojo. Era Malfoy, de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, que nos miraba con gesto divertido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi clara en su rostro la pregunta: ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Yo me puse en pie, sonreí y me acerqué a él.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, Amo Malfoy! —murmuró Winky, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba en la puerta. Inmediatamente tiró las cartas dentro de un costurero y se puso en posición de reverencia. Nicky y Hocky la siguieron.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La situación era por demás cómica, una chica muggle enseñando a tres elfinas domesticar a jugar a las cartas, aquello era algo que no se veía a diario.

Fue Nicky quien reaccionó primero:

—Nosotras ya nos íbamos.

—¡Sí, eso!—añadió Hocky—. Íbamos a… —soltó, y miró a Winky en busca de ayuda.

—A acabar el vestido que la Ama Granger usará el viernes —apostilló Winky.

—Eso es—asintió Hocky—. Solo quedan dos días.

Pasaron a nuestro lado y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—No querría entretenerlas—dijo Malfoy, siguiéndolas con la mirada, absolutamente fascinado con la situación.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, hicieron una serie de reverencias mal sincronizadas y se alejaron a paso ligero. En cuanto doblaron la esquina, las risitas de Nicky resonaron por todo el pasillo, y después se oyó a Winky haciéndola callar.

—Menudo grupito de elfinas tienes Granger—observó Malfoy, entrando en la habitación y escrutándola con la mirada.

—Yo sólo quería que salieran un poco de la rutina—respondí, con una sonrisa.

—Es evidente que te tienen afecto. Eso es difícil de encontrar, especialmente en elfos domésticos —dejó de observar la habitación y me miró a la cara—. No me imaginaba así tu habitación.

Levanté un brazo y lo dejé caer.

—En realidad no es mi habitación, ¿no? Te pertenece a ti Malfoy; yo solo la ocupo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Te habrán dicho que puedes hacer cambios, ¿no? Si quieres otra cama, o que la pinten de otro color…

—De cualquier forma, una capa de pintura no la haría mía —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—.

Las chicas como yo no viven en casas con suelos de mármol—bromeé.

Malfoy sonrió.

—¿Granger…cómo es tu habitación, en casa de tus padres?

—Hum… ¿Para qué has venido exactamente?

—¡Oh! Es que he tenido una idea.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno—empezó, poniéndose a caminar por la habitación—, he pensado que, ya que tú y yo no tenemos la típica relación que sí tengo con las otras chicas, quizá deberíamos compartir…medios de comunicación alternativos—se detuvo frente a mi espejo y miró las fotografías de mi familia—. Eres idéntica a tu madre Granger—observó, divertido.

Me acerqué.

—Nos lo dicen mucho. ¿Qué es eso de los medios de comunicación alternativos?

Malfoy acabó de repasar las fotos y se acercó al piano, al fondo de la habitación.

—Dado que se supone que tienes que ayudarme, ser mi amiga, confidente y todo eso—prosiguió, mirándome a los ojos—, quizá no deberíamos confiar en las notas de siempre a través de las elfinas y en las invitaciones formales para vernos.

Estaba pensando en algo menos ceremonioso—tomó una de las partituras que había encima del piano—. ¿Las has traído tú?

—No, esas estaban aquí. Si quiero tocar algo que me apetezca de verdad, me lo sé de memoria.

—Impresionante—dijo, levantando las cejas, y retrocedió, acercándose a mí, sin completar su explicación.

—¿Podrías dejar de curiosear y acabar de explicarme tu idea, por favor?

Malfoy suspiró.

—Bueno. Lo que había pensado es que tú y yo podríamos tener una señal, o algo así, algún modo de decirnos que necesitamos hablar sin que nadie más lo sepa. Pero no precisamente un hechizo…¿Qué tal frotarnos la nariz?—Y se pasó un dedo adelante y atrás justo por encima del labio.

—Parecerá que estás resfriado. No queda muy bonito.

Se me quedó mirando, algo sorprendido, y asintió.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si nos pasamos los dedos por entre el cabello?

Negué con la cabeza al instante.

—Yo casi siempre llevo el pelo recogido con horquillas. Es prácticamente imposible que pueda pasarme los dedos por en medio.

Levantó el dedo y me señaló con él, considerando mi respuesta.

—Muy bien pensado. Hmmm…

Pasó a mi lado, concentrado, y se detuvo cerca de la mesilla de noche.

—¿Qué tal si te tiras suavemente de la oreja?

—Me gusta—respondí, después de pensármelo un momento—. Es lo bastante sencillo como para que se pase por alto, pero no tan frecuente como para que podamos confundirlo con cualquier otra cosa. Nos quedamos con lo del tirón de la oreja.

Malfoy estaba mirando algo fijamente, pero se giró y me sonrió.

—Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. La próxima vez que quieras verme, tírate con suavidad del lóbulo y yo vendré en cuanto pueda. Probablemente después de la cena—concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo tenía que acudir yo si él me llamaba, Malfoy atravesó la habitación con una pequeña fotografía en la mano.

—Creo que debes guardar mejor esto, si no quieres que sea usado en tu contra por las demás chicas Granger…—dijo con semblante serio, mientras abandonaba la pequeña foto en la cama de la habitación.

Suspiré

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana—se despidió desde el umbral de la puerta, sin darme tiempo para que yo lo hiciera.

—Buenas Noches Malfoy—dije a su ausencia, mientras una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi rostro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para haber dejado la fotografía de Ronald en la mesita de noche? Seguro que Malfoy ahora sí no le perdonaría aquello.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

#

#

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Bien, regular, mal, extremadamente mal? xD háganmelo saber en un review.

GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL FINAL


	15. Chapter 15

**AVISOS:**

Esta adaptación se encuentra basada en la trilogía de Kiera Cass 3 así que las características de los personajes, diálogos y la mayor parte del contexto de la historia pertenece a ella. Otra parte pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y algunos diálogos son producto de mi imaginación.

#

#

 **CAPITULO 15**

Llegó el primer viernes, y con él nuestro debut en la Televisión Mágica. Era algo a lo que estábamos obligadas, pero al menos esa semana lo único que debíamos hacer era estar sentadas. Saldríamos en antena a las cinco, estaríamos allí sentadas una hora y luego podríamos ir a cenar.

Winky, Nicky y Hocky se esmeraron especialmente en vestirme. El vestido era de un azul intenso que se acercaba al morado. Me ajustaba por la cadera y luego se abría en unas suaves ondas satinadas por detrás. No podía creerme que pudiera tocar siquiera algo tan bonito. Mis elfinas me abrocharon botón tras botón por la espalda, me pusieron horquillas con perlas en el cabello, unos minúsculos pendientes con perlas y un collar con un cordoncito tan fino y más perlas tan separadas que parecían flotar sobre mi piel.

Miré al espejo. Seguía siendo yo. Era la versión más bonita de mí misma que había visto nunca, pero reconocía aquella cara. Desde que habían seleccionado mi nombre, mi gran temor era convertirme en una persona irreconocible—cubierta en capas de maquillaje y tan cargada de joyas que tuviera que escarbar durante semanas para encontrarme de nuevo—. Pero de momento seguía siendo Hermione Granger.

Nos dijeron que llegáramos diez minutos antes de la hora. En mi caso, diez minutos significaban más bien quince. En el caso de Parkinson, más bien significaban tres. Así que el grupo fue llegando en destiempos.

Había un enjambre de personas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, dando los últimos toques al Gran Salón—en el que habían instalado unas gradas con asientos para las seleccionadas—. Los presentadores, que reconocía de haber visto en la transmisión de cuando eligieron a las seleccionadas, estaban ahí, leyendo sus guiones y ajustándose las corbatas.

Algunas de las chicas se examinaban en los espejos y se alisaban sus vistosos vestidos con un toque de varita. La actividad era frenética.

Me giré y pillé a Malfoy en un momento muy íntimo. Su madre, la señora Malfoy, le estaba colocando unos cabellos rebeldes en su sitio. Él se alisó el saco de su fino traje y le dijo algo. Ella asintió y el rubio sonrió. Habría seguido mirándolos un rato, pero apareció Bella y, con su habitual dinamismo, me llevó a mi sitio.

—Suba a la fila superior, señorita Granger—me ordenó—. Puede sentarse donde quiera. Es que la mayoría de las chicas han solicitado la fila de delante—me lo dijo con voz apenada, como si me estuviera dando una mala noticia.

—Gracias Bella—respondí, y me fui tan contenta a sentarme en la fila de atrás.

No me hacía gracia la idea de subir aquellos escalones tan pequeños con un vestido tan ajustado y aquellos zapatos de tiras. (¿De verdad eran necesarios? ¡Nadie iba a verme los pies!). Pero lo conseguí. Vi entrar a Luna, que me sonrió y me saludó, y se vino a sentar a mi lado.

—Luna, me encanta tu vestido. ¡Estás fantástica!

—Oh, gracias Hermione—se ruborizó un poco—. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo excesivo.

—¡En absoluto! Créeme, te queda perfecto.

Justo delante de nosotras estaba Astoria, que se giró:

—Tengo la sensación de que se me salen las horquillas. ¿Podrían echarles un vistazo, chicas?

Sin decir palabra, Luna metió sus finos dedos entre los rizos de la pequeña Greengrass y tanteó en busca de horquillas sueltas.

—¿Mejor?

Astoria suspiró.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?—preguntó, dirigiéndose a Malfoy, que estaba hablando con un miembro del equipo. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, metió la cabeza entre las piernas y se puso a hacer ejercicios de respiración controlada.

Luna y yo nos miramos, desconcertadas, e intentamos no reírnos. Era difícil si seguíamos mirándola, así que echamos un vistazo a la sala y charlamos sobre lo que llevaban puestas las demás. Varias de las chicas llevaban vestidos de un rojo seductor, pero ninguna iba de azul. Una chica llamada Olivia se había atrevido a vestirse de naranja. Yo, desde luego, no sabía mucho sobre moda, pero Luna y yo coincidimos en que alguien tendría que haberla advertido. Aquel color le daba a su piel un tono verdoso.

Dos minutos antes de que encendieran las cámaras nos dimos cuenta de que no era el vestido lo que le daba aquel color verde. Olivia vomitó estentóreamente en la papelera más cercana y cayó al suelo. Bella acudió al momento y aparecieron varias personas para limpiarle el sudor y ayudarla a sentarse. La situaron en la fila de atrás, con un pequeño recipiente a sus pies, por si acaso.

Supuse que Malfoy había visto u oído parte de la escena, y miré en su dirección para ver si reaccionaba de algún modo. Pero él no estaba mirando hacia el lugar del suceso; me observaba a mí. Rápidamente—tanto que cualquier otra persona habría pensado que se estaba rascando—Malfoy levantó la mano y se tiró de la oreja. Yo repetí la acción, y ambos nos giramos.

Estaba nerviosa pensando que aquella noche, tras la cena, se pasaría por mi habitación.

Y de pronto, como si hubiera salido de la nada, apareció Gavril.

—Buenas noches a todos. Hoy tengo un anuncio especial que hacer. Se cumple una semana de Selección y cuatro señoritas ya han vuelto a casa, dejando atrás a seis bellas jóvenes entre las que tendrá que escoger el joven Malfoy. La semana que viene, pase lo que pase, dedicaremos la mayor parte para conocer a estas asombrosas jóvenes.

Sentí el sudor en las sienes. Estar ahí sentada y poner buena cara…, eso podía hacerlo, pero ¿responder preguntas? Sabía que no iba a ganar aquel jueguecito; aquella no era la cuestión. Sin embargo, desde luego, no quería quedar como una tonta delante de todo el Mundo Mágico.

—Antes de pasar a las señoritas, hablemos un momento con el próximo heredero. ¿Cómo está, joven Malfoy?—dijo Gavril, cruzando el Gran Salón.

Aquello era una emboscada. Malfoy no tenía micrófono ni se había preparado con la respuesta.

Justo entonces crucé una mirada con él y le guiñé el ojo sin saber muy bien porque. Aquella tontería bastó para que sonriera.

—Estoy muy bien, Gavril, gracias.

—¿Está disfrutando de la compañía hasta el momento?

—¡Sí, claro! Ha sido un placer conocer a estas señoritas.

—¿Son todas ellas tan dulces y amables como parecen? —preguntó Gavril. Y antes de que Malfoy respondiera, la respuesta me hizo sonreír. Porque sabía que sería un sí…, más o menos.

—Hummm…—Malfoy miró más allá de Gavril, en mi dirección—. Casi.

—¿Casi?—preguntó Gavril, sorprendido. Y se giró hacia nosotras—. ¿Alguna de ellas ha hecho alguna travesura?

Por fortuna, todas las chicas soltaron unas risitas, de modo que yo me uní a ellas. ¡El muy traidor!

—¿Qué es lo que han hecho exactamente estas chicas para portarse mal?—insistió Gavril.

—Bueno, te diré—Malfoy cruzó las piernas y se puso cómodo. Probablemente era la vez que más relajado lo veía, ahí sentado, divirtiéndose a mi costa. Me gustaba esa faceta suya. Me habría gustado verla más a menudo en Hogwarts—.Una de ellas tuvo el valor de gritarme bastante la primera vez que nos vimos.

Por detrás de Malfoy, el Señor y la Señora Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada. Daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que oían aquella historia. A mi lado, las chicas se miraban unas a otras, asombradas. No lo entendí hasta que Astoria dijo algo. —Yo no recuerdo que nadie le gritara en el Gran Salón, ¿no?

Malfoy parecía haber olvidado que nuestro primer encuentro debía permanecer en secreto.

—Supongo que está diciendo eso para gastar una broma. Yo le dije algunas cosas muy en serio. Puede que se refiera a mí.

—¿Una regañina, dice? ¿Por qué? —prosiguió Gavril.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro. Creo que fue un arranque de nostalgia, motivo por el que se lo perdoné, por supuesto —dijo Malfoy. Se le veía muy suelto, hablando con Gavril como si fuera la única persona de la sala. Se me ocurrió que tendría que decirle más tarde lo bien que lo había hecho.

—¿Así que es una de las chicas que sigue entre nosotros? —Gavril miró en nuestra dirección con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

—Oh, sí, continúa aquí —respondió, sin apartar la mirada de Gavril—. Y espero que nos acompañe un tiempo.

… **.**

La cena pasó muy rápido.

Ya en la habitación, mis elfinas domesticas querían ayudarme a desvestirme pero les expliqué que aún no era momento, que tenían que esperar un poco. Winky fue la primera en imaginarse el motivo —que Malfoy vendría a verme—, pues yo siempre estaba deseando quitarme aquellas ropas tan apretadas.

—¿Quiere que nos quedemos hasta que el Joven Malfoy llegué?—pregunto Winky.

—No, no, estoy bien. Si tengo algún problema con el vestido más tarde, las llamaré.

Se fueron a regañadientes y me dejaron esperando a Malfoy. Yo no sabía cuánto tardaría, y no quería empezar un libro y tener que dejarlo a medias, o sentarme en el piano y que me diera un sobresalto. Acabé por echarme en la cama, esperando. Dejé vagar la mente. Pensé en Luna y su amabilidad. Luego en la menor de los Greengrass, me di cuenta de que, salvo por algunos detalles, sabía muy poco de ella. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que su modo de actuar conmigo era sincero. Y luego pensé en las chicas que no lo eran en absoluto. Por un momento me pregunté si Malfoy podría llegar a distinguir a unas de las otras, que desde luego esperaba que así fuera, pues si bien Malfoy y yo nos habíamos odiado en el colegio, también lo era que debía merecer una esposa que le amara, y no alguien que solo deseara formar parte de la Sagrada Familia y los lujos que eso conllevaba.

No tuve tiempo de regodearme con mis preocupaciones. Solo unos minutos más tarde Malfoy llamó a la puerta con decisión y fui corriendo hacia allí.

Abrí la puerta con gran ímpetu. Malfoy se me quedó mirando, sorprendido.

—¿Dónde están tus elfinas domesticas? —preguntó, mirando al interior de la habitación.

—No están. Les mando que se vayan cuando vuelvo de la cena.

—¿Cada día?

—Sí, claro. Puedo quitarme la ropa sola, gracias.

Él levantó las cejas y sonrió. Yo me ruboricé. No pretendía decirlo de aquel modo.

—Ponte algún abrigo Granger. Afuera hace fresco.

Recorrimos el pasillo. Aún estaba algo ausente, perdida en mis pensamientos, y ya sabía que Malfoy no era un experto en iniciar conversaciones con la que fuera su némesis en el colegio. Eso sí, me tendió su brazo derecho y le pasé la mano inmediatamente. Me gustaba que se hubiera creado cierta familiaridad entre nosotros.

—Si insistes en no tener elfinas cerca, voy a tener que ponerte un guardia en la puerta —dijo.

—¡No! No quiero que me vigilen como a una niña.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Estaría fuera de la puerta Granger!. Jamás te enterarías de que está ahí.

—Sí que me enteraría. Sentiría su presencia.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro en señal de redención. Yo estaba tan enfrascada en la discusión que no oí los susurros hasta que prácticamente las tuve delante: Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass se cruzaron con nosotros en dirección a sus habitaciones.

—Señoritas —saludó Malfoy, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Quizás había sido una ingenua pensando que nadie nos vería. Sentí un calor que se me subía a la cabeza, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Las chicas hicieron una reverencia y siguieron adelante. Miré por encima del hombro mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras. Parkinson y Greengrass parecían sumamente enfadadas. Seguro que al cabo de unos minutos ya se lo habrían contado a las demás.

Me giré y dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

—Te dije que las chicas que se pusieron nerviosas durante el ataque acabarían quedándose—No sabía exactamente quien había pedido marcharse. Alguien había dicho que Daphne Greengrass, era una de las que habían solicitado irse, pero sabía que eso era mentira. Antes habría que arrancarle el título de esposa heredera de las manos.

—No te puedes imaginar qué alivio —repuso él. Parecía sincero.

Tardé un momento en saber qué responder, como si aquello no fuera exactamente lo que me esperaba, y además estaba muy concentrada en no caerme. No sabía muy bien cómo bajar escaleras cogida del brazo de alguien. Los tacones no ayudaban nada. Por lo menos, si me resbalaba, alguien me agarraría.

—Yo diría que habría resultado útil —dije, cuando llegamos al primer piso y recuperé la estabilidad—. Quiero decir que tiene que ser complicado escoger a una chica de entre tantas. Si las circunstancias eliminaran a algunas, ¿no haría eso más fácil la elección?

—Supongo que sí Granger. Pero yo no lo veo así, te lo aseguro —de algún modo, parecía dolido—. Buenas noches, caballeros —saludó a los guardas, que abrieron las puertas del jardín sin vacilar.

Cuando salimos, caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña banca, donde me hizo sentar de cara a las luces del palacio. Él se sentó con el cuerpo orientado en dirección contraria, de modo que estábamos prácticamente frente a frente. Así era fácil hablar.

No parecía muy seguro de compartir sus pensamientos, pero tomó aire y habló:

—A lo mejor he pecado de orgulloso, pero se me ha ocurrido pensar que quizá valga la pena correr algún riesgo para estar conmigo. No es que se lo desee a nadie, claro—precisó—.Sonará muy arrogante de mi parte, pero… no sé. ¿No ven todas el riesgo que corro yo?

—Hmmm, no. Tú tienes aquí a tu familia para pedirle consejo, y todas nosotras vivimos siguiendo tus horarios. En tu vida no ha cambiado nada, y la nuestra cambia constantemente de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué riesgo podrías estar corriendo?

Malfoy parecía estupefacto.

—Es cierto que yo tengo a mi familia todos los días conmigo, pero puedes si quiera imaginarte lo embarazoso que es tener a tus padres observándote mientras tú intentas empezar a salir con una chica. Y no solo a tus padres: ¡todo el país! Peor aún, ni siquiera se trata de salir con alguien de un modo normal.

—"¿Y eso de vivir siguiendo mis horarios?" Granger cuando no estoy con ustedes, estoy haciéndome cargo de los negocios de la Familia, planeando estrategias para prevenir ataques como los de la última vez y lidiando con gente que no acepta los ideales de la Sagrada Familia…, cosas que últimamente hago solo, mientras mi padre observa con actitud de burla, porque no tengo su experiencia. Y cuando hago algo diferente de cómo lo haría él, algo que parece inevitable, él me corrige. Y todo eso con la mente puesta en ustedes, que son lo único en lo que debo de pensar. —Decía mientras movía las manos más que nunca, agitándolas y pasándoselas por el pelo, verdaderamente nunca lo había visto en aquel estado.

—¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está cambiando? Granger, dime tú ¿Qué oportunidades crees que tengo de encontrar a mi alma gemela entre ustedes? Tendré suerte si encuentro a alguien capaz de soportarme toda la vida. ¿Y si es una de las que ya he enviado a casa pensando que debía de haber una química que no sentía? ¿Y si resulta que la elegida me deja a la primera adversidad? ¿Y si no aparece la persona ideal? ¿Qué haré entonces?.

Había empezado a hablar con tanta sinceridad, pero al final sus preguntas habían perdido toda su retórica. En realidad lo que quería saber era una sola cosa: ¿qué iba a hacer si entre las chicas no había ninguna que pudiera llegar a despertar en él, aunque solo fuera, el amor más pequeño? Aunque parecía que su principal preocupación no era esa; lo que más le preocupaba era que ninguna pudiera llegar a quererle.

—Yo creo que sí encontrarás aquí a tu alma gemela. De verdad.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello Granger, la mayoría de las chicas aquí me conocen desde el Colegio, y saben que fui una persona sumamente arrogante, orgullosa y elitista…quien aceptaría estar con alguien así—

—Pero ya no lo eres Malfoy, yo sé que haz cambiado—le puse una mano en el hombro. Daba la impresión de que aquel simple contacto le reconfortaba. Me pregunté cuántas veces habría sentido ese simple contacto humano—. Si tu vida es tan caótica como dices, el amor de tu vida tendrá que estar en algún sitio. Por lo que yo sé, suele aparecer siempre donde menos te lo esperas —dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto positivo en él, y a mí también me consolaban. Porque creía en lo que decía. Y si yo ya había fracasado en el amor, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar a Malfoy a encontrar el suyo.

—Espero que te vaya bien con Astoria. Es encantadora.

Malfoy hizo una mueca rara.

—Sí, lo parece.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tiene algo de malo ser encantadora?

—No, no. Está bien—dijo, sin ir más allá del tema—. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Granger?—me preguntó de pronto.

—¿Cómo?

—Da la impresión de que no puedes mantener la mirada fija en un punto. Me escuchas, pero parece como si estuvieras buscando algo.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Todo el tiempo que había hablado, había estado escrutando el jardín y las ventanas, e incluso el pequeño bosque que había a cientos de metros. Me estaba volviendo paranoica.

—La gente…, las cámaras… —me excusé, negando con la cabeza y fijando la vista en la oscuridad.

—Estamos solos. Solo está el guardia junto a la puerta —me aseguró, señalando a la solitaria figura a la luz del farol, junto al palacio.

Tenía razón: no nos habían seguido; en todas las ventanas había luz, pero no parecía haber nadie. Me tranquilizó que me lo confirmara.

Sentí que mi cuerpo adoptaba una postura algo más relajada.

—No te gusta que te mire la gente, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—En realidad no. Prefiero pasar desapercibida. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, ¿no? —dije, siguiendo con la vista los surcos tallados en el bloque de piedra que tenía bajo los pies para evitar su mirada.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Cuando salgas de aquí, la gente te mirará el resto de tu vida.

—¡Genial! —exclamé sarcástica—. Una cosa más que me animará cuando vuelva a casa. Malfoy se disculpó con la mirada, pero yo tuve que apartar la vista. Me acababa de recordar lo mucho que me iba a costar aquella estúpida competición, que nunca recuperaría lo que era para mí una vida normal. No me parecía justo…

Sin embargo, me lo pensé mejor. No debía culparlo a él. En aquella situación, Malfoy era tan víctima como el resto de nosotras, aunque de un modo muy diferente. Suspiré y volví a mirarle. Por su expresión, supe que había tomado una decisión.

—Granger, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—Quizá —respondí, a la defensiva.

Él me miró, expectante.

—Es que…, bueno, está claro que esto no te gusta. Odias la competición, y el tener siempre a alguien encima, y la ropa, y la…, bueno, no, la comida sí que te gusta —me sonrojé con aquello—. Echas de menos tu casa y a tu familia…, y resulta más que obvio que estas enamorada de Weasley.

—Sí, lo sé —confesé, levantando la vista al cielo.

—Pero prefieres sufrir la nostalgia y pasarla mal en éste lugar, en vez de volver a casa. ¿Por qué?

Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero tragué saliva.

—No la paso mal…, y tú sabes por qué.

—Bueno, a veces parece que estás bien. Cuando hablas con alguna de las chicas te veo sonreír, y pareces estar muy a gusto durante las comidas, eso sí. Pero hay otras ocasiones en las que te veo…no sé…¿triste? ¿decepcionada?. ¿Qué demonios hizo Weasley para ponerte así?

—No es más que otra historia de amor fracasada. Nada espectacular ni interesante, de verdad —respondí, pero lo que pensé fue otra cosa: "Por favor, no me presiones. No quiero llorar".

—No voy a obligarte a contarme que ha pasado con Weasley si no quieres…

Lo cierto era que había cargado con el secreto durante tanto tiempo que no podía imaginarme contarlo en voz alta. Y me dolía muchísimo pensar en Ronald.

¿Podría siquiera pronunciar su nombre? Respiré hondo. Malfoy se había convertido en algo así como un amigo.

Hacía todo lo posible para que me sintiera bien. Y había sido tan sincero conmigo…

—Bien…por increíble que parezca Ronald fue una de las dos personas que me insistieron para que me apuntara en la Selección…y no sé bien porque motivo lo hizo…pensé que me quería realmente…pensé que en vez de convencerme, me apoyaría para enfrentar la enfermedad de mi Padre…¡pero no fue así!

Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto.

—Lo sé. Fue una tontería—Levanté las manos al aire y las dejé caer mientras comenzaba a llorar. Aún estaba anonadada por todo lo sucedido.

—Lo siento, Granger. Yo no…—ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Es buena ocasión para darte unas palmaditas en el hombro?

Su inseguridad me hizo sonreír.

—Sí. Es una ocasión perfecta.

Parecía igual de vacilante que el otro día, pero esta vez, en lugar de limitarse a darme unas palmaditas en el hombro, se acercó y, sin saber muy bien cómo, me abrazó.

—En realidad la única persona a la que he abrazado en mi vida es a mi madre. ¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó.

Me reí.

—Es difícil dar un abrazo y hacerlo mal—pasado un rato, añadí—: Sé lo que quieres decir. En realidad, yo tampoco suelo abrazar a nadie, salvo a mi familia y mis mejores amigos.

Me sentí agotada tras aquel día tan largo, con aquel vestido, el programa, la cena y la charla. Era agradable sentir el abrazo de Malfoy, e incluso sus palmaditas.

No estaba tan perdido como parecía. Esperó pacientemente a que me calmara y entonces se separó y me miró a los ojos.

—Granger, te prometo que te mantendré aquí todo lo que pueda. Sé que quieren que reduzca las opciones a tres chicas y que luego elija. Pero te juro que reduciré la elección a dos y que te mantendré hasta entonces. No te obligaré a marcharte hasta que no me resulte inevitable. O hasta que tú estés lista. Lo que llegue antes.

Asentí.

—Si el maldito de Weasley estuviera aquí, te juro que yo…, yo…¿a quién demonios se le ocurre convencer a su chica para que entre a una competición donde el objetivo es buscar una futura esposa? Ese sí que es un idiota—Malfoy se agitó, frustrado, y luego suspiró—.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Sabía que él cumpliría su promesa. Así que me dispuse a acomodarme en el último sitio en el que jamás habría pensado que hubiera podido encontrarme cómoda de verdad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

#

#

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Bien, regular, mal, extremadamente mal? xD háganmelo saber en un review.

GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL FINAL


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, hola a todoooooooooooooooooos!

Hoy vengo super rápido a actualizar la Selección! Casi 6000 mil palabras! Espero que lo disfruten

tanto como yo!

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado :)

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos.

A LEER =)

CAPITULO 16

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo, dejando a la vista a Malfoy y Daphne, que lucían una gran sonrisa.

—Señorita Daphne, podría bajar un poco más la barbilla, por favor. Así —el fotógrafo tomó otra fotografía, con lo que llenó la sala de luz—. Creo que ha salido perfecta. ¿Quién va ahora?

Apareció Pansy Parkinson por un lado, con un grupo de elfinas domesticas revoloteando a su alrededor, y el fotógrafo volvió al ataque. Daphne, que aún estaba junto a Malfoy dijo algo y echó el pie atrás en un gesto pícaro. Él respondió en voz baja, y ella se alejó conteniendo una risita.

El día anterior, ya nos habían dicho que aquella sesión fotográfica no era más que para entretener al público, pero no podía evitar pensar que tendría cierta importancia. Rita Skeeter había escrito una nota en el Profeta, sobre el aspecto que debía tener la futura esposa del heredero de la Sagrada Familia. No había leído el artículo personalmente, pero Luna y algunas otras chicas sí. Según decía, hablaba de que Malfoy necesitaba a una chica que tuviera aspecto elegante y que encajara bien con él cuando los fotografiaran juntos.

Y ahí estábamos nosotras, en fila, ataviadas con vestidos idénticos, de color verde esmeralda, con mangas cortas sobre los hombros y cintura baja, con una gran banda plateada sobre el hombro, tomándonos fotos con Malfoy. Las fotos mágicas se publicarían en el Profeta, y Rita Skeeter haría la elección. Todo aquello me resultaba incómodo. Era justo lo que me había molestado más desde el principio de la selección, que Malfoy no buscara más que una cara bonita. Ahora que lo conocía estaba segura de que no era el caso, pero me daba rabia que hubiera gente que pensara que él era así.

Con un sencillo hechizo el fotógrafo invocó un precioso fondo, en un lado había un pequeño sofá; y en el otro, una columna tipo romana. En el centro por su parte se veía el escudo de la Sagrada Familia, que le daría a la fotografía un aire patriótico. Nosotras íbamos viendo cómo pasaban las seleccionadas para que las fotografiaran, y entre las que esperaban se oían susurros de lo que les gustaba o lo que no, o de sus planes personales.

Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Malfoy con un brillo en los ojos, y él le sonrió. En el momento en que llegó a su altura, situó sus labios junto al oído de él y le susurró algo. No sé qué sería, pero Malfoy echó la cabeza atrás, soltó una carcajada y asintió, aceptando así su pequeño secreto. Resultaba raro verlos así.

¿Cómo podía ser que alguien que se llevaba bien conmigo se llevara bien también con alguien como ella?

—Muy bien, señorita, gírese hacia la cámara y sonría, por favor —dijo el fotógrafo.

Parkinson obedeció al instante.

Se volvió hacia Malfoy y apoyó una mano en su pecho, inclinó la cabeza un poco y mostró una sonrisa bien ensayada. Parecía saber cómo sacar el máximo partido a las luces y al set, e iba variando la posición de Malfoy unos centímetros aquí y allá, o insistía en que cambiaran de pose. Mientras otras se tomaban su tiempo e intentaban simplemente alargar el momento, para estar más con Malfoy, Parkinson parecía querer demostrar su dominio de la situación.

Cuando acabó, el fotógrafo llamó a la siguiente. Yo estaba tan absorta viendo cómo Parkinson recorría el brazo de Malfoy con la punta de los dedos al marcharse que Luna tuvo que recordarme que era mi turno.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y me centré en la tarea que tenía por delante.

Recogí el vestido con las manos y me acerqué a Malfoy. Apartó la mirada de Parkinson y me miró, y, quizá fueron imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció que se le iluminaba un poco la cara.

—Granger—dijo, con voz cantarina.

—Malfoy—le nombre seria, mientras él fruncía el ceño sorprendido.

—Espera un momento. Tienes la banda torcida—señaló mientras me acomodaba la banda. —Creo que ya está—dijo sonriendo.

—Miren a la cámara, por favor —advirtió el fotógrafo. Levanté la vista y vi no solo sus ojos, sino también el rostro de las chicas que nos miraban, y me puse de los nervios.

Me sequé el sudor de las manos en el vestido y resoplé.

—No te pongas nerviosa—susurró Malfoy.

—No me gusta que me mire todo el mundo Malfoy.

Él tiró de mí y me rodeó la cintura con la mano. Quise dar un paso atrás, pero el brazo de él me retuvo con fuerza.

—Granger…mírame como si no pudieras resistirte a mis encantos—dijo, poniendo una cara chistosa pero a la vez sensual, lo cual hizo que se me escapara la risa.

La cámara disparó justo en aquel momento, y nos pilló a los dos riéndonos.

—¿Lo ves?—dijo Malfoy—. No es para tanto.

—Supongo—contesté. Seguí tensa unos minutos, mientras el fotógrafo nos daba instrucciones y Malfoy iba pasando de una postura a otra, soltándome un poco, o girándome, situando mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Excelente—intervino el fotógrafo—. ¿Podemos hacer unas más en el sofá?

Me sentía relajada ahora que ya estaba por terminar mi turno; tomé asiento junto a Malfoy con la mejor postura que pude adoptar. De vez en cuando, él hacía caras pícaras, haciéndome sonreír hasta casi provocarme la risa. Yo esperaba que el fotógrafo disparara justo en el momento previo a mis ataques de risa, o todo aquello sería un desastre.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una mano que se agitaba, y un momento más tarde Malfoy también se giró. Era un hombre vestido de traje, que evidentemente necesitaba hablar con él. Malfoy asintió, pero el tipo dudó, mirándole a él y luego a mí, como si cuestionara mi presencia.

—No pasa nada—dijo Malfoy después de mirarme, y el hombre se acercó.

—Ataque rebelde en Inglaterra—informó. Malfoy suspiró en un gesto de preocupación—.Han matado a una docena de personas.

—¿En qué parte de Inglaterra?

—En el oeste, señor, cerca de la frontera.

Malfoy asintió lentamente y se quedó pensando, como si estuviera juntando aquella información a otras que ya tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Qué dice mi padre?

—En realidad, quiere saber qué piensa usted.

Malfoy se mostró sorprendido por un instante: —Sitúen las tropas al sureste de Salisbury y por todo Warminster. Veamos si podemos interceptarlos.

—Excelente, señor.

Y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció.

Yo sabía que, supuestamente, debíamos volver a las fotos, pero Malfoy ya no parecía tan interesado.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunté.

Él asintió, con un semblante preocupado.

—Sí. Es por toda esa gente que murió.

—Quizá debiéramos dejarlo así—sugerí mientras sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza a manera de negativa, irguió el cuerpo y sonrió, apoyando su mano sobre la mía.— Una cosa que debes aprender en la posición en la que me encuentro es parecer tranquilo cuando no lo estás. Sonríe, Granger, por favor.

Levanté la cabeza y sonreí tímidamente a la cámara mientras el fotógrafo iba haciendo su trabajo. Cuando tomaba aquellas últimas instantáneas, Malfoy me apretó la mano, y yo apreté la suya. Y fue en aquel momento que sentí que entre nosotros se estaba generando una conexión, una profunda y sincera.

—Muchas gracias. La siguiente, por favor —dijo el fotógrafo.

Nos pusimos en pie, y me cogió la mano.

—Por favor, no digas nada. Es imprescindible que seas discreta.

—Por supuesto.

El sonido de un par de tacones acercándose me recordó que no estábamos a solas, pero me habría gustado quedarme. Él me apretó la mano por última vez y me soltó y, mientras me alejaba, me planteé varias cosas. Resultaba agradable que Malfoy confiara en mí lo suficiente como para compartir conmigo su secreto, y por un momento me había sentido como si estuviéramos solos. Luego pensé en el ataque, y en cómo ello podría afectar a la Sagrada Familia e incluso alcanzarnos a nosotras, pero me había comprometido a no decirle nada a nadie. No tenía mucho sentido.

—Astoria, querida—dijo Malfoy, al acercarse la siguiente. Enseguida bajó la voz, pero yo seguía oyéndolo—. Antes de que se me olvide, ¿estás libre esta tarde?

Sentí una especie de nudo en el estómago, pero supuse que aún sería efecto de los nervios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Correo, señoritas!—anunció Bella al día siguiente por la mañana mientras recorría el pasillo donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.

—¿Señorita Granger?—llamó a mi puerta.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la entrada, abrí en unos cuantos segundos la puerta y le arranqué la carta de la mano. Estaba ansiosa por tener noticias de mi familia. En cuanto la tuve en mi poder, regrese a la cama y me acosté de nuevo.

La carta era de mi madre.

 _Tu Padre y yo extrañamos mucho volver a oír tu voz. Echamos de menos oírte cantando por casa. ¿Me mandarás un saludo por televisión en la transmisión especial de la noche? ¿Cómo va la competición? ¿Tienes muchas amigas? ¿Has hablado con alguna de las chicas que se han marchado? Todas las chicas que han vuelto a casa ya están comprometidas con gente importante. Dice tu Padre que si quedas eliminada seguro habrá alguien que te quiera. Pero a mí me gusta Malfoy ¡es guapísimo! ¿Ya le has besado?._

¿Besarle? ¡Acabábamos de conocernos Madre! Y Malfoy tampoco tiene ningún motivo para besarme.

 _Estoy segura de que besa mejor que nadie en el mundo. ¡Yo creo que, si eres heredero de la Sagrada Familia, tienes que besar de maravilla! Tengo muchas más cosas que contarte, pero tu Padre quiere que regresemos al consultorio. Escríbeme una carta de verdad en cuanto puedas. ¡Una bien larga! ¡Con muchos detalles!_

 _¡Te amamos!_

Así que las chicas eliminadas iban cayendo en manos de tipos ricos. No había pensado que ser la descartada de un futuro heredero te pudiera convertir en un artículo de valor. Recorrí la sala, pensando en las palabras de mi Madre.

Quería saber qué estaba pasando. Me pregunté qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente con las chicas que ya habían sido eliminadas y sentía curiosidad por saber si Malfoy tenía alguna otra cita aquella noche. No sé muy bien porque pero tenía muchas ganas de verle.

El cerebro me iba a cien por hora, intentando buscar un modo para hablar con él. Mientras pensaba, fijé la vista en el papel que sujetaba entre las manos.

Al menos la mitad de la hoja en la que mi Madre había escrito aquella carta estaba casi en blanco. Arranqué un trozo mientras tomaba una pequeña pluma que había en mi mesa de noche.

En el pedazo de papel que llevaba, garabateé rápidamente una nota.

 _Malfoy: Me tiro de la oreja. Cuando sea._

Llamé a Winky una de mis elfinas domésticas, y le pregunté si podía entregarle aquella nota de mi parte al Joven Malfoy.

Ella la cogió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Esperé por unos minutos en mi habitación, pero me entró el nervio al ver que Malfoy no llegaba, así que decidí salir al pasillo para ver si me sentía más relejada. Pasaron por lo menos veinte minutos más y decidí que lo mejor era regresar a la habitación a prepararme para bajar a comer el desayuno. Seguro que Malfoy estaría planeando alguna estrategia para evitar que los rebeldes adelantaran filas con el ataque de la noche anterior.

—¿Granger?

Al oír mi nombre me giré de inmediato. Malfoy se me acercaba a paso ligero por el pasillo.

Me sentí como si lo viera por primera vez.

Vestía unos pantalones negros que parecían de terciopelo, y una camisa blanca que llevaba arremangada a tres cuartos. El cabello lo llevaba rebelde, que se le movía con cada movimiento. A diferencia del perfecto traje que vestía todos los días, esta vez se le veía con un aspecto más joven, más real.

Me quedé inmóvil. Malfoy se me acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Estás bien Granger? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, estoy bien—respondí sonrojada.

Él resopló. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Gracias a Salazar. Al recibir tu nota, imaginé que estarías enferma o que le había pasado algo a tu familia.

—¡Oh! Oh, no, lo siento Malfoy. Sabía que era una tontería. Es solo que no estaba segura si estarías a la hora del desayuno, y quería verte.

—Bueno, ¿para qué querías verme Granger?—preguntó. Aún me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no me hubiera pasado algo malo.

—La verdad es que…—empecé a confesar con un tono nerviosa. —Hoy es la transmisión especial para la televisión, y estoy un poco inquieta. Tú sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, presiento que voy a estropearlo todo. Con todas las chicas de la Selección ahí viéndome, y ni que diga de tus Padres…seré un rotundo fracaso.

—No imaginé que fueras tan débil Granger. Haz peleado contra criaturas peligrosas, haz vencido a cientos de fuertes oponentes, ¿pero te rindes fácilmente ante una cámara? Eso no es algo que va contigo.

—Tal vez para ti sea sumamente sencillo Malfoy, porque has crecido bajo estas circunstancias. Pero para mí esto es algo nuevo… actuar de manera natural ante un auditorio de miles de personas que verán la transmisión desde diferentes partes del mundo, no es algo con lo que pueda prepararme con memorizar un libro.

—Granger—dijo acercándose aún más a mí, mientras me tomaba de los brazos. Su agarre era tan fuerte y seguro, que sólo así comencé a relajarme. —Muchas personas piensan que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, así que por favor no decepciones a todos aquellos que piensan eso, porque aunque no lo parezca yo soy uno de ellos—finalizó cortando toda distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. —Lo harás impecable—susurró, para después depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El momento había llegado, el Gran Salón estaba adornado de un modo algo diferente para el programa especial de aquella noche. En el centro sólo había dos asientos altos. Sobre uno de ellos había un micrófono del tipo muggle, para que lo usáramos cuando nos tocara hablar con Gavril. Solo de pensar en ello me ponía de los nervios.

Como era de esperar, la sala estaba llena de vestidos en todos los tonos posibles de azul. Algunos se acercaban más al verde, otros al violeta, pero estaba claro que había una tendencia general. Me sentí incómoda al instante pues el mío era color rojo.

Estás impresionante, Hermione—dijo la menor de las Greengrass, con un tono que hacía que pareciera más una acusación que un cumplido.

—Gracias Astoria. Tú vestido también es muy precioso.

Ella se pasó las manos por el torso, alisándose arrugas imaginarias. —Sí, me ha gustado cuando lo vi.

—¡Granger!

Levanté la vista y vi a Parkinson a mi lado. Sonriendo.

—Parkinson.

—¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesito ayuda.

Sin darme tiempo para responder, me apartó de Astoria, y me llevó tras la pesada cortina azul que hacía de telón de fondo para la transmisión.

—Quítate el vestido—me ordenó, al tiempo que empezaba a bajarse la cremallera del suyo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero tu vestido. Quítatelo. ¡Agh! Maldito cierre—dijo, intentando desvestirse.

—No voy a quitármelo—contesté, y me dispuse a alejarme.

Pero no llegué muy lejos, ya que Parkinson me clavó las uñas en el brazo y me hizo volver atrás de un tirón.

—¡Auch!—exclamé, agarrándome el brazo. Me lo miré; seguramente me quedarían marcas.

—Cállate. Quítate el vestido. Venga.

Me quedé allí, mirándola fijamente, negándome a moverme. Parkinson tendría que superar no ser el centro de atención en la Mansión.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo tendré que hacer yo—se ofreció, con un tono glacial.

—No te tengo miedo, Parkinson—dije, cruzándome de brazos—. Este vestido me lo han hecho mis elfinas domesticas para mí, y voy a llevarlo puesto yo. La próxima vez que escojas un modelito, tal vez debieras intentar ser tú misma. Ay, espera, no, que quizás entonces Malfoy vería la niña malcriada que eres y te enviaría a casa. ¿Es eso?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Parkinson alargó la mano, me arrancó una manga del vestido y se fue. Yo estaba furiosa, pero me había quedado sin palabras. Bajé la vista y vi una tira de tela rota que me colgaba del pecho en una imagen patética.

Oí que Bella nos llamaba a todas para que ocupáramos nuestros asientos, así que tome algo de valor y salí de detrás de la cortina.

Luna me había guardado un asiento a su lado, y observé la cara de asombro cuando me vio llegar.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu vestido? —susurró.

—Parkinson—respondí indignada.

—Levanta el brazo—dijo Luna, que introdujo hábilmente los restos de mi manga bajo el lateral del vestido, al tiempo que arrancaba unos cuantos hilitos sueltos. Quedó como si no le hubiera pasado nada. En cuanto a las marcas de las uñas, bueno, al menos las tenía en el brazo izquierdo, en el lado más alejado de la cámara.

Ya era casi la hora de empezar. Gavril estaba repasando sus notas cuando llegó la familia Malfoy. Malfoy llevaba un traje negro oscuro y lucía una insignia en la solapa con el escudo de la Sagrada Familia. Parecía atento a todo lo que sucedía, pero tranquilo.

—¡Público de Inglaterra, hoy tenemos un programa especial para ustedes! Esta noche van a averiguar cómo son todas estas jovencitas. Sabemos que se mueren de impaciencia por conocerlas y por saber cómo les van las cosas con nuestro apuesto joven Malfoy, así que esta noche… ¡se lo preguntaremos! Vamos a empezar…

—Gavril miró las fichas donde llevaba sus anotaciones—. ¡Con ustedes La señorita Pansy Parkinson!

Parkinson bajó sinuosamente los escalones desde su asiento, en la fila superior. Incluso le dio dos besos a Gavril en las mejillas antes de sentarse frente a él. La entrevista fue predecible, al igual que la de Daphne. Ambas intentaron resultar atractivas, inclinándose mucho hacia delante para que se vieran bien sus vestidos.

Resultaba artificioso. En los monitores podía ver sus rostros: no dejaban de mirar a Malfoy y de guiñarle el ojo. En algunas ocasiones, como cuando Parkinson intentó humedecerse los labios en un gesto sensual, Luna y yo nos miramos y tuvimos que apartar rápidamente la mirada para no reírnos.

Otras mostraron una mayor compostura. Gavril formuló preguntas muy variadas, pero había dos que se repetían con casi todas: ¿Qué piensas del Joven Malfoy? y ¿Eres tú la chica que le gritó?. Yo no tenía especial interés en contarle al país que había regañado al futuro heredero. Y menos mal que todos pensaban que eso solo había sucedido una vez.

Todas las chicas se mostraron orgullosas al decir que no eran la que le había gritado. Y todas pensaban que Malfoy era serio, pero agradable. Aquella fue la palabra que más se repitió: agradable. Parkinson por su parte dijo que era muy atractivo.

A algunas de las chicas les preguntaron si Malfoy ya las había besado. Todas se ruborizaron y dijeron que no. Tras el tercer no, Gavril se dirigió a él.

—¿Aún no ha besado a ninguna de ellas?—preguntó, sorprendido.

—¡Solo llevan aquí un par de semanas! ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?—respondió Malfoy. Lo dijo con aire desenfadado, pero me pareció que se agitaba ligeramente en la silla. Me pregunté si había besado a alguien alguna vez.

Astoria acababa de decir que se lo estaba pasando estupendamente, y entonces Gavril me llamó a mí. Mientras me ponía en pie, las otras chicas aplaudieron, al igual que se había hecho con las demás. Miré a Luna y le sonreí, nerviosa. Al acercarme me concentré en mis pies, pero cuando llegué a la silla no me resultó difícil mirar por encima del hombro de Gavril hacia donde estaba Malfoy. Él me lanzó un breve guiño mientras yo cogía el micrófono. Al momento me sentí más tranquila. No tenía que ganarme a nadie.

Le di la mano a Gavril y me senté frente a él.

—Hermione Granger. Es un nombre interesante. ¿Tiene algún significado?—preguntó.

Suspiré, aliviada. Esta era fácil.

—De hecho, sí. El nombre de Hermione viene de la mitología griega, en específico de la palabra Hermes, que solía ser conocido como el mensajero de los Dioses, caracterizado por su astucia e ingenio.

—Seguramente Hermes tenía la cualidad de ser un buen orador.

—Sí que lo era. Sin embargo yo soy todo lo contrario.

—Entonces, he de descartarte también como la chica que le has gritado al Joven Malfoy, ¿eh?

Vi que Malfoy se tapaba la boca con las manos para ocultar la risa.

—Bueno…suspiré. —¡Sí, fui yo!—confesé. Y ahora mismo mi madre debe estar sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

Malfoy se dirigió a Gavril:

—¡Haz que te cuente toda la historia!

Gavril miró atrás y adelante con un rápido movimiento del cuello.

—¡Oh! ¿Y cuál es la historia?

Intenté mirar a Malfoy, pero la situación era tan tonta que no sirvió de nada.

—La primera noche digamos que tuve…un pequeño ataque de claustrofobia, y estaba desesperada por salir al exterior. Los guardias no me dejaban salir. De hecho, estaba a punto de desmayarme en los brazos de uno de ellos, pero el joven Malfoy pasaba por allí y les ordenó que me abrieran las puertas.

—¡Ah!—dijo Gavril, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, y luego me siguió para asegurarse de que estaba bien…Pero me sentía muy tensa, así que, cuando me habló, básicamente acabé acusándole de engreído y superficial.

Gavril se sonrió al oír aquello. Miré más allá, hacia donde estaba él, y vi que no podía contener la risa. Pero lo más embarazoso fue que los Señores Malfoy también se reían. No me giré hacia las chicas, pero también oí alguna risita mal contenida entre ellas. Bueno, quizá fuera mejor así, y por fin dejarían de verme como una especie de amenaza. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy simplemente me encontraba divertida.

—¿Y te perdonó?—preguntó Gavril, ya en un tono más serio.

—Curiosamente, sí—me encogí de hombros.

Gavril volvió a los temas que le interesaban:

—Bueno, dado que recuperaron la buena relación que tenían, ¿qué tipo de actividades han hecho juntos?

—Solemos salir a pasear por el jardín. Sabe que me gusta estar al aire libre. Y hablamos—dije. Sonaba patético, sobre todo después de lo que habían dicho algunas de las otras chicas. Las salidas al cine, de caza o para montar a caballo parecían impresionantes en comparación con mi historia.

Sin embargo, de pronto comprendí por qué tenía tanta prisa en salir con todas las chicas la última semana. Las chicas debían tener algo que contar a Gavril, así que Malfoy se había encargado de que lo tuvieran. Aun así, me parecía raro que no me lo hubiera dicho, aunque al menos todo aquello ya tenía una explicación.

—Suena muy relajante. ¿Dirías que el jardín es lo que más te gusta de la Mansión?

—Quizá—sonreí—. Pero la comida es exquisita, así que… Gavril volvió a reír.

—Eres la única hija de muggles que queda en competición, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que eso limita tus posibilidades de llegar a ser la próxima esposa del Joven Malfoy?

—¡No!—respondí, sin pensármelo ni un momento.

—¡Vaya! ¡Desde luego tienes confianza!—Gavril parecía satisfecho de haber obtenido una respuesta tan entusiasta—. ¿Así que crees que les ganarás a todas las demás? ¿Qué llegarás a la final?

—No, no—rectifiqué—. No es eso. No creo que sea mejor que ninguna de las otras: todas son estupendas. Es solo que…no creo que Malfoy hiciera eso, que descartara a alguien solo por su casta.

Oí un murmullo de asombro generalizado. Repasé mentalmente lo que acababa de decir. Tardé un minuto en descubrir mi error: le había llamado Malfoy. Llamarle así en conversaciones privadas con las chicas era una cosa, pero decir en público su nombre sin la palabra "el Joven" delante quedaba increíblemente informal. Y acababa de soltarlo en un programa de televisión en vivo.

Miré a Malfoy para ver si estaba enfadado. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Así que no se había enfadado…, pero yo me sentía avergonzada. Me puse coloradísima.

—Ah, da la impresión de que has tenido ocasión de conocer de verdad a nuestro Joven Malfoy. Dime, ¿qué te parece "Malfoy"?

Había pensado varias respuestas mientras esperaba mi turno. Iba a gastar una broma sobre su modo de reír o sobre el apodo cariñoso que querría que usara su esposa con él.

Daba la impresión de que el único modo de salvar la situación era darle un tono cómico. Pero cuando levanté la vista, dispuesta a hacer uno de mis comentarios bromistas, vi el rostro de Malfoy. Parecía interesado en conocer mi opinión.

Y no podía tomármelo a ligera, ahora que tenía ocasión de decir lo que empezaba a pensar de él, ahora que era mi amigo. No podía bromear sobre la persona que me había salvado de tener que afrontar el mayor desengaño de mi vida en casa, que corría a mi encuentro en cuanto le llamaba para preguntarme si me había ofendido.

Un mes antes, en la pantalla de la televisión, veía a una persona elitista y distante, alguien que no creía que nadie pudiera llegar a querer. Y aunque no se parecía lo más mínimo a la persona a la que aún amaba, se merecía tener a alguien que le quisiera.

—Bueno…el Joven "Malfoy", es la personificación de una persona tenaz e inteligente. Estoy segura que será un excelente líder de la Sagrada Familia. El deja que las chicas que se supone deberían ir todo el día con vestidos se pongan jeans…y no se enfada cuando alguien que no lo conoce le cuelgue etiquetas evidentemente erróneas—miré a Gavril, que sonrió. Y tras él, Malfoy parecía intrigado.

—La que se case con él será una chica afortunada. Y sea lo que sea lo que me depare el futuro, estaré siempre a su disposición. Vi que Malfoy tragaba saliva, y bajé la mirada.

—Hermione Granger, muchísimas gracias—dijo Gavril, que se acercó a darme la mano—. A continuación tenemos a la señorita Astoria Greengrass.

No me enteré de nada de lo que dijeron las chicas que pasaron después de mí, aunque no aparté la mirada de los dos asientos. Aquella entrevista se había vuelto mucho más personal de lo que yo pretendía. No podía siquiera mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Solo podía permanecer ahí, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo que había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia las diez llamaron a mi puerta. La abrí, y ahí estaba él, que levantó la mirada hacia el techo. —Por la noche tendrías que tener una elfina doméstica en la habitación—dijo con un semblante sereno.

—¡Malfoy! Lo siento muchísimo. No quería llamarte así delante de todo el mundo. He sido una tonta.

—¿Crees que estoy enfadado contigo?—preguntó, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta—. Granger, me llamas así tan a menudo que era fácil que se te escapara. Sí, ojalá hubiera sido en un entorno algo más privado—añadió, con una sonrisa de medio lado—, pero no ha pasado nada grave.

—¡Agh! Esta noche me he portado como una tonta. ¡No puedo creerme que me hicieras contar esa historia!—exclamé, sonriéndole.

—¡Eso ha sido lo mejor de toda la noche! A mi Madre increíblemente le ha parecido una gracia.

En sus días, las chicas eran más reservadas, y vas tú y me llamas superficial… No podía creérselo.

Genial. Ahora hasta la Señora Malfoy piensa que soy una inadaptada. Atravesamos la habitación y acabamos en el balcón. Soplaba una suave brisa templada que nos hacía llegar el olor de los miles de flores del jardín. En lo alto brillaba una luna llena, cuya luz le daba a Malfoy un brillo misterioso.

Dio un salto y se sentó sobre la barandilla, aparentemente muy relajado.

—Siempre me diviertes. Me estoy acostumbrando.

Hmm. Casi resultaba cómico.

—Y… sobre eso que has dicho…

—¿Qué parte? ¿La de las cosas que te he llamado en público o cuando he dicho que la comida era mi principal motivación?—dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él se rio.

—Lo de que yo sería un excelente líder para la Sagrada Familia…y que la chica que se case conmigo sería una afortunada.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué hay de eso?—Aquellas pocas frases de pronto me parecieron lo más embarazoso del mundo. Bajé la cabeza y empecé a darle vueltas a un trozo de tela del vestido.

—Te agradezco que quieras hacerlo creíble, pero no hacía falta que fueras tan lejos.

Levanté la cabeza de pronto. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

—Malfoy, eso no lo dije por el programa. Si me hubieras pedido mi opinión sincera hace un mes, habría sido muy diferente. Pero ahora te conozco, y sé la verdad, y eres todo lo que dije que eras. Y más.

Se quedó en silencio, pero había una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias —soltó por fin.

—No hay de qué.

Se aclaró la voz.

—Él también será un afortunado—afirmó, bajando de la barandilla y acercándose al lado del balcón donde estaba parada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Weasley, Granger. Cuando recupere la lucidez y te ruegue que le dejes volver…—añadió, con toda naturalidad.

No pude evitar reírme. Aquello no sucedería jamás.

—Ya no es mi novio. Y dejó bastante claro que habíamos terminado—hasta yo misma noté el minúsculo rastro de esperanza en mi voz.

—Eso no es posible. Ahora te habrá visto en la tele y seguro habrá vuelto a caer. Aunque en mi opinión sigue sin merecerte—Malfoy hablaba casi como si estuviera aburrido, como si hubiera visto esa situación un millón de veces—.

Y eso me recuerda…—añadió, levantando un poco la voz—. Si no quieres que me enamore de ti, vas a tener que dejar de estar tan encantadora. Mañana a primera hora haré que tus elfinas domesticas te cosan unos vestidos hechos con sacos de patatas.

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

—Calla.

—No bromeo. Eres tan hermosa que corres peligro. Cuando te vayas, tendremos que enviar un auror para que te cuide en el camino—dijo, fingiendo compasión.

—¡Qué voy a hacerle, he nacido perfecta!—suspiré siguiéndole el juego, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás, como si estuviera agotada de ser tan guapa.

—Nada, supongo que no puedes hacer nada.

Me reí, sin darme cuenta de que Malfoy no hablaba tan en broma.

Me quedé contemplando el jardín y por el rabillo del ojo vi que me miraba.

Su cara estaba increíblemente cerca de la mía. Cuando me giré para preguntarle qué era lo que miraba tanto, me sorprendió notar que estaba tan cerca que podría haberme besado.

Y más aún me sorprendió que lo hiciera.

—Lo siento Granger—murmuró, ruborizado mientras se apartaba de mí.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—Me llevé una mano a la boca sonrojada.

—Lo siento—repitió, girando la cara, evidentemente avergonzado.

La verdad es que aquello no lo esperaba, pero me sentí halagada.

Me acerqué y le acaricié la frente con la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy borrando ese recuerdo, porque creo que podríamos hacerlo mejor…—bajé la mano y me apoyé en él, de cara a la habitación.

Malfoy no se movió…, pero sonrió.

—Granger, no creo que se pueda cambiar la historia —dijo, pero al mismo tiempo cierta esperanza le iluminó el rostro.

—Claro que podemos. Además, ¿quién más va a saberlo, aparte de ti y de mí?

Me miró un momento, preguntándose si aquello estaba bien. Poco a poco vi que su expresión iba pasando de la prudencia a la confianza. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que recordé lo que había dicho momentos antes de aquel beso y exclamé:

—¡Qué voy a hacerle, si he nacido perfecta!—

Él se acercó, me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, poniéndose justo enfrente de mí. Su nariz estaba junto a la mía. Me pasó los dedos por la mejilla con tal suavidad que por un momento temí venirme abajo.

—Nada, supongo que no puedes hacer nada —murmuró tomándome de la cara con la mano y acercó sus labios a los míos, dándome el más suave de los besos.

Aquella sensación de nerviosismo hacía que el momento fuera aún más romántico. Sin necesidad de decir una palabra, entendí la emoción que suponía para él disfrutar de aquel momento, pero también el miedo que le provocaba. Y, sólo en ese momento, me di cuenta que le gustaba.

Al cabo de un momento, se separó y preguntó:

—¿Mejor?

Solo pude asentir. Malfoy parecía estar a punto de dar una vuelta hacia atrás. Yo sentía una pequeña opresión dentro del pecho. Era algo absolutamente inesperado, demasiado rápido, demasiado extraño. Mi estado de confusión debía de reflejárseme en la cara, porque él se puso serio.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

Volví a asentir.

—No soy tonto como para creer que te habrás olvidado ya de Weasley. Sé por lo que has pasado y que aquí no te encuentras precisamente en circunstancias normales. Sé que crees que hay otras más preparadas para mí y para esta vida, y no quiero presionarte para que intentes adaptarte a todo esto. Yo sólo… sólo quiero saber si es posible.

Era una pregunta difícil de responder. ¿Estaría dispuesta a llevar una vida que nunca había deseado? ¿A observar cómo iba quedando con las otras para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba? ¿A aceptar la responsabilidad que tenía él como líder de la Sagrada Familia? Pero lo más importante ¿Estaría dispuesta a quererle?

—Sí, Malfoy—susurré—. Es posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _CONTINUARÁ_

¿Y bien? Que les ha parecido...Cuéntenme en un REVIEW!

Para las que esperaban el beso, lo prometido es deuda!

La verdad que me emociona demasiado como estos dos tortolitos se están relacionando aun más...

Una disculpa si me he tardado en actualizar pero los deberes me llaman!

Pero tratare de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS!

Nos leemos a la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

No le conté a nadie lo que había sucedido entre Malfoy y yo, ni siquiera a Luna. Era como un secreto que podía recordar en medio de alguna de las aburridas clases de etiqueta de Bella. Y, para ser sincera, pensaba en ello con mayor frecuencia de lo que me esperaba.

Sabía que no me iba a enamorar de Malfoy de la noche a la mañana. Mi corazón no me lo permitiría. Pero de pronto me encontré con que era algo que deseaba. Así que me planteé la posibilidad, solo para mí.

Tres días más tarde, nos encontrábamos todas las chicas reunidas en el Gran Salón, con el objetivo de mejorar la convivencia que había entre nosotras. Luna y yo estábamos platicando, cuando una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

—¡Malfoy me ha besado!—Anunció Pansy Parkinson entrando con un aire de grandeza en aquel lugar.

—¡Cuéntanoslo todo!—la apremió Astoria.

Pansy no necesitaba que se lo pidieran. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y se colocó bien el vestido. Tenía la espalda muy erguida, y colocó las manos sobre el regazo. Era como si llevara practicando toda su vida para ser la futura esposa de Malfoy. Me daban ganas de decirle que un beso no le aseguraba la victoria.

—No quiero entrar en detalles, pero fue bastante romántico—suspiró, bajando la barbilla hasta el pecho—. Me llevó a la azotea. Tienen un lugar que es como un balcón, pero me parece que lo usan los guardias. En realidad no dijo nada. Simplemente me cogió y me besó—dijo orgullosa.

No podía creer lo incomoda que me sentía con la confesión de Parkinson. Me le quedé mirando por un momento, mientras me preguntaba qué tenía ella que fuera tan especial. Sin embargo, no paraba de repetirme que no debía preocuparme por aquello; todo formaba parte de la Selección ¿no?. Además, ¿cómo podía estar segura de querer terminar siendo la esposa de Malfoy, si también quedaba de verse con otras chicas?.

—¿Crees que sea la única chica a la que ha besado?—me susurró Luna al oído sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Astoria, que estaba de pie a mi lado, oyó la pregunta y se apresuró a contestar:

—Él no besaría a cualquiera. Pansy debe de estar haciendo algo bien.

—¿Y si ha besado ya a la mitad de las chicas y todas se lo callan? A lo mejor es parte de su estrategia—se preguntó Luna.

—A lo mejor solo están siendo discretas—Rebatí.

Astoria aspiró con fuerza. —¿Y si el hecho de que Parkinson nos cuente esto no es más que algún juego? Ahora todas están preocupadas, y ninguna de nosotras se negaría a recibir un beso de Malfoy. No hay modo de saber si está mintiendo o no.

—¿Creen que se lo haya inventado?—pregunté.

—Si es así, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí primero—se lamentó Astoria.

Luna suspiró.—Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Dímelo a mí—murmuré.

—A mí casi todas las chicas me caen bien, pero cuando oigo que Malfoy hace algo con alguna de ustedes solo pienso en cómo podría hacerlo mejor—confesó la menor de los Greengrass—.

—Hermione y yo hablamos de eso todo el tiempo. De las cualidades que vemos la una en la otra—exclamó Luna.

Nos miramos las unas a las otras, y noté que algo había cambiado. De pronto ya no sentí tantos celos de Parkinson. Todas vivíamos aquello de un modo diferente, y quizás incluso por motivos distintos, pero al menos todas lo vivíamos juntas.

—Quizá tiene razón la Señora Malfoy—dije—. Lo único que hay que hacer es ser una misma. Preferiría que Malfoy me enviara a casa por ser yo misma a que me eligiera por ser alguien que no soy.

—Es verdad—coincidió Astoria—Y al final cinco chicas tendrán que irse. Si yo fuera la última que quedara, querría saber que cuento con el apoyo de las demás, así que deberíamos apoyarnos las unas a las otras.

Asentí. Tenía razón, y esperaba poder hacerlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El jueves era el cumpleaños de Astoria. Supongo que Malfoy ya lo sabría—pues nunca perdía ocasión para hacer algún regalo—, y el resultado fue una fiesta de asistencia obligatoria para todas las seleccionadas. Así que el día en cuestión hubo en un ir y venir de chicas continuo, que entraban y salían de las habitaciones, preguntándose unas a otras qué ponerse.

No parecía que hubiera que hacer regalos, pero igualmente quise tener un detalle con ella.

Me puse uno de los vestidos de día más sencillo y cogí mi violín. Me dirigí al Gran Salón intentando que nadie me viera, mirando tras cada esquina antes de avanzar. Cuando llegué, escruté el lugar, examinando a los guardias apostados en las paredes.

El salón estaba decorado con gran elegancia. Había jarrones que flotaban a un lado de las paredes, con enormes arreglos de flores blancas y amarillas, y unos ramos similares en centros repartidos por la estancia. Las ventanas, los tabiques y prácticamente todo lo que no se movía estaba cubierto de guirnaldas. Había unas mesitas cubiertas con vistosos manteles salpicados de confeti brillante. Y unos grandes lazos entrecruzados decoraban el techo.

En una esquina había un enorme pastel a juego con los colores de la habitación. Y a su lado, sobre una mesita, unos cuantos regalos para la cumpleañera.

Había un cuarteto de músicos junto a una pared, lo que hacía que mi iniciativa perdiera toda su gracia, y un fotógrafo se paseaba por la habitación, captando fotografías para compartir muy seguramente en el diario el Profeta.

En la habitación reinaba un ambiente festivo. Pansy hablaba con Daphne. Luna estaba junto a una ventana, y parecía que montaba guardia. No parecía tener ninguna intención de alejarse de aquel rincón, pero paraba a todo el que pasaba para saludar.

Cogí de nuevo la funda de mi violín y me dirigí al fondo de la sala para ver a Luna.

—Hola, Luna. Vaya fiesta, ¿no?—pregunté, dejando el violín en el suelo.

—Desde luego—me abrazó—. He oído que Malfoy vendrá más tarde para desearle a Astoria feliz cumpleaños en persona. ¿No es romántico? Supongo que también le traerá un regalo.

Luna siguió adelante con su típico entusiasmo. Yo aún me preguntaba cuál era su secreto, para estar siempre feliz. Hablamos de tonterías unos minutos hasta que oímos un clamor generalizado en la entrada al salón. Luna y yo nos giramos y, aunque ella mantuvo la calma, yo sentí que me deshinchaba por completo.

La elección del vestido de Astoria había sido un acto de estrategia increíble.

Todas íbamos vestidas de día—con vestidos cortos e inocentes—y ella llevaba un vestido de ceremonia hasta el suelo. Pero no era solo la longitud. Era de un color blanco tal cual como la nieve. La habían peinado con una sarta de joyas amarillas que trazaban una línea sobre la frente y que recordaban sutilmente una corona. Se la veía casi como una novia.

Aunque no sabía muy bien qué pensar, sentí un pinchazo de celos. Ninguna de nosotras disfrutaría de un momento como aquel. Por muchas fiestas o cenas que hubiera, quedaría bastante patético intentar copiar la imagen que en ese momento tenía Astoria.

A lo lejos vi como una de las manos de Parkinson se convertía en puño.

—Está preciosa—comentó Luna, con un aire melancólico.

—Más que preciosa—respondí.

La fiesta siguió, y Luna y yo nos limitamos a observar a la multitud.

Sorprendentemente—y sospechosamente—, Parkinson se pegó a Astoria, hablando sin cesar mientras la otra chica iba recorriendo al sala, dándole las gracias a todo el mundo por venir, aunque en realidad no teníamos opción.

Al final llegó a la esquina donde estábamos Luna y yo, calentándonos al sol de la ventana. Luna, como era de esperar, se lanzó hacia Astoria en un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamó, eufórica.

—¡Gracias!—respondió la menor de los Greengrass, mostrando el mismo afecto y entusiasmo que Luna.

—Así que hoy cumples dieciocho, ¿verdad?—preguntó Luna.

—Sí. Y no podía tener una celebración mejor. Estoy contentísima de que tomen fotos. ¡A mi madre le va a encantar! ¡Es precioso! —suspiró.

—Es impresionante—comentó Parkinson—. El año pasado, para mi cumpleaños, celebré una fiesta de blanco y negro. Cualquier rastro de color, y ni siquiera podías entrar.

—Vaya—susurró Luna, admirada, aunque no quisiera hacerlo patente.

—Fue fantástico. Comida de lujo, una iluminación espectacular… ¡Y la música! Bueno, hicimos venir a las Brujas de Macbeth. ¿Habéis oído hablar de ellas? Es imposible no conocerlas.

—¡Es mi grupo favorito!—exclamó Astoria.

—Bueno, son unas amigas muy cercanas a la familia, así que no fue muy difícil hacer que vinieran y dieran un concierto privado en mi casa—dijo de manera arrogante mientras no me apartaba de sus ojos.

Astoria captó el rumbo que tomaría la plática con Parkinson, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, Hermione, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte a qué te dedicas. Luego de que abandonaste el Mundo Mágico, no supimos nada de ti.

—A la música.

—¡Deberías tocar para nosotras!

—En realidad—dije, con un suspiro—, había traído el violín para dedicarte algo por tu cumpleaños. Pensé que sería un buen regalo, pero ya tienes unos músicos estupendos, tal vez en otra ocasión…

—¡Oh, toca para nosotras!—suplicó Luna.

—¡Por favor, Hermione, es mi cumpleaños!—insistió Astoria.

—¡Pero si ya te han regalado un…!

Pese a mis protestas, Astoria y Luna ya habían hecho callar a los músicos y habían atraído a todo el mundo a la parte de atrás de la sala. Algunas de las chicas se sentaron en el suelo con sus vestidos extendidos, mientras que otras cogían sillas y se acercaban a nuestra esquina. Astoria se situó en el centro del grupo, con las manos apretadas de la emoción, y Parkinson se quedó a su lado, sosteniendo con una de sus manos una copa de cristal con lo que parecía ser ponche de frutas.

Mientras las chicas tomaban posiciones, preparé el violín. El cuarteto de jóvenes que había estado tocando se acercó para acompañarme, y los camareros que había por la sala se quedaron quietos por fin.

Respiré hondo y me llevé el violín a la barbilla.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—dije, mirando a Astoria.

Dejé el arco flotando sobre las cuerdas un momento, cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar.

Por un momento desaparecieron todas las preocupaciones que tenía en mi vida. No quedó nada más que una nota perfecta dejando paso a otra, como si fueran reticentes a perderse en el tiempo sin sus compañeras. Pero se agarraban unas a otras, y, mientras flotaban en el aire, lo que debía ser un regalo para Astoria se convirtió en un regalo para mí misma.

Toqué la pieza—tan familiar para mí como la voz de mi padre o el olor de mi habitación—, unos momentos, breves pero bellos, y luego dejé que llegara a su inevitable final. Di una última pasada al arco sobre las cuerdas y lo levanté.

Me giré hacia Astoria, esperando que le hubiera gustado su regalo, pero ni siquiera vi su rostro. Tras el grupo de chicas estaba Malfoy. Llevaba un perfecto traje negro y una caja bajo el brazo, que muy seguramente sería el regalo de Astoria. Las chicas estaban aplaudiendo educadamente, pero yo no percibía el sonido de sus aplausos. Lo único que podía percibir en aquel momento era la atractiva expresión de sorpresa de Malfoy, que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era solo para mí.

—Joven Malfoy, que bueno que nos acompaña—saludé, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Las otras chicas se pusieron en pie para saludar a Malfoy. Y en medio de todo aquello, oí un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Astoria, cómo lo siento!

Unas cuantas chicas miraban en la misma dirección, y, cuando Astoria se giró hacia mí, vi por qué. Su precioso vestido blanco tenía una mancha por delante, del color del ponche de Parkinson. Era como si la hubieran apuñalado.

—Lo siento, es que me he girado demasiado rápido. No era mi intención, Astoria. Deja que te ayude—se disculpó.

A oídos de cualquiera, probablemente parecería sincera, pero a mí no me engañaba.

Astoria se llevó la mano a la boca y se echó a llorar; luego salió corriendo de la sala, lo que puso fin a la fiesta. Malfoy, en un gesto elegante, fue tras ella, aunque en realidad a mí me habría gustado que se quedara.

Pansy se defendía ante cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, diciendo que había sido un accidente.

Por mi parte, me limité a guardar el violín y me dispuse a marcharme.

Luna me agarró del brazo.

—Alguien debería hacer algo con ella. Ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

Era claro que con todas aquellas acciones acumuladas, en la Selección ya no había sitio para ella.

Tenía que conseguir que la echaran de la Mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Te lo aseguro, Malfoy: no fue un accidente.

Estábamos otra vez en el jardín, haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de la cena. Me había llevado todo el día encontrar el momento para hablar con él.

—Pero parecía estar destrozada, y se deshizo en disculpas—rebatió él—.

¿Cómo no iba a ser un accidente?

Suspiré.

—Convivo con Parkinson todos los días, y sé que esa fue su artimaña para arruinar el momento de Astoria cuando era el centro de atención. Es de lo más competitiva.

—Bueno, pues, si lo que intentaba era desviar mi atención de Astoria, fracasó. Me pasé casi una hora con ella. Y la verdad es que resultó bastante agradable.

No quería oír hablar de eso. Sabía que había algo pequeño y tenue entre nosotros, y no deseaba centrarme en nada que pudiera cambiarlo. Al menos hasta que supiera cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que les ha hecho a las demás chicas?—pregunté.

—Es suficiente Granger—dijo Malfoy, con un suspiro—. Ahora no quiero hablar de las otras—dijo llevándose un par de dedos a la sien.

—Pero intentó quitarme el vestido, Malfoy.

—He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso—repitió, airado. Ahí se acababa la cosa.

Levanté los brazos y los dejé caer con fuerza sobre las piernas. Estaba tan frustrada que habría querido gritar.

—Si vas a actuar como una niñata inmadura, mejor me voy a buscar a alguien que sí quiera mi compañía—dijo, y emprendió la marcha.

—¡Malfoy!

—¡No!—Se giró y me habló más enfadado de lo que imaginé que lo vería nunca—. Se te olvida una cosa muy importante, Granger. Harías bien en recordar que soy el heredero de los Sagrados 28. En pocas palabras soy el futuro dueño del Mundo Mágico, y te equivocas si crees que me puedes tratar así en mi propia casa. No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo con mis decisiones, pero las acatarás si quieres seguir aquí.

Se giró y se fue, sin que se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que ahora recorrían mi rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No dirigí la mirada hacia él durante la cena, pero fue difícil no hacerlo durante el programa especial que se transmitía en la televisión mágica. Lo pillé dos veces mirándome, y ambas se tiró de la oreja. No le devolví el gesto. En aquel momento no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él.

Seguro que me volvería a regañar, y era algo que no necesitaba por el momento.

A continuación me dirigí a mi habitación, tan disgustada con Malfoy que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué no me escuchaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que le estaba mintiendo? O, peor aún, ¿creía que Parkinson estaba por encima de la verdad?

Supongo que no era más que el típico niño millonario y arrogante, y Parkinson la elegante niña rica que se quedaba con él y con su fortuna, y que al final aquello sería lo que importaría. Por mucho que hablara de que deseaba una compañera para la vida, quizá lo único que quería era una compañera para la cama.

Y si era de esos, ¿por qué se molestaba siquiera en hacer todo aquello? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Le había besado! ¡Le había pedido que tuviera paciencia! ¿Y para qué? Aquello nunca iba a poder pasar…

Giré la esquina que daba a mi habitación, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Si no fuera porque me pinche un brazo, hubiera creído que se trataba de un sueño.

Ronald Weasley estaba haciendo guardia frente a mi puerta. Toda mi rabia se fundió y se convirtió en una extraña inseguridad.

—Hermione—susurró.

—¿Ronald? ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es que has entrado?.. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—exclamé casi sin voz.

Sin responder a mis preguntas, dio un paso adelante y me abrió la puerta. Entré despacio, casi con miedo de girarme, casi con miedo de que no fuera real. Por mucho que intentara quitármelo de la cabeza y del corazón, deseaba tenerlo a mi lado en aquel momento. Al pasar, le oí aspirar el aire junto a mis cabellos. Me dio un escalofrío.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente otra vez y cerró la puerta poco a poco.

—Ronald, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—susurré mientras él cruzaba la habitación—. ¡Te vas a meter en un buen lío si te descubren!

Siguió avanzando en silencio.

—¿Ronald?

Se detuvo frente a mi cama y, delicadamente, dejó en el suelo su varita.

—¿Lo quieres?

Miré en lo más profundo de los ojos verdes de Ronald, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Por una fracción de segundo, no supe qué decir.

—¿A Malfoy? ¡Por supuesto que no!.

Él retiró las sábanas con un movimiento elegante y violento a la vez. Yo debería haber protestado, pero no lo hice. Me puso la mano tras la cabeza, y me empujó hacia él. Me besó desesperadamente, y todas las cosas buenas del mundo encontraron por fin su sitio.

—Te matarán por esto—suspiré en un momento en que sus labios se perdían por mi cuello.

—Si no lo hago, me moriré igualmente.

Intenté reunir las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que parara, pero sabía que no lo intentaba con demasiada convicción. En aquel momento sentía que había mil cosas que no estaban bien —el estar rompiendo tantas reglas; el que Ronald y yo hubiéramos acabado de mala manera; el que entre Malfoy y yo hubiera ciertos sentimientos—, pero no podía preocuparme de eso. Estaba enfadada con Malfoy, y Ronald me confortaba enormemente. Dejé que sus manos recorrieran mis piernas de arriba a abajo.

Me asombré de lo diferente que era la sensación. Nunca antes habíamos tenido tanta intimidad. Y aunque me dejara llevar, sentía todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Estaba enfadada con Malfoy, con Parkinson, incluso con Ronald. ¡Demonios, estaba enfadada con todo el mundo!

Mientras nos besábamos sin parar, me eché a llorar.

Ronald siguió besándome, y muy pronto descubrí que parte de las lágrimas también eran suyas.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabes?—dije.

—Lo sé, Mione. Lo sé.

Cuando me tocaba así y me llamaba con aquel nombre, sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo. Pese a todo mi disgusto, Ronald me hacía sentir en casa.

Seguimos así casi por quince minutos, hasta que recordó el lugar en donde estábamos.

—Tengo que volver a casa. Si descubren que entré a la Mansión me matarán.

Yo sólo pude asentir. Aunque tenía demasiadas preguntas bombardeando mi cabeza.

Antes de abrir la puerta, tiró de mí para besarme de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí—dije.

Ronald sacudió la cabeza.

—Créeme, yo fui el primer sorprendido.

Volví a la cama como en una nube. No podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar. Una parte de mí —una muy contrariada—tenía la convicción de que Malfoy se lo merecía. Si quería creerle a Parkinson y humillarme, desde luego yo no formaría parte de la Selección mucho tiempo más. Si ella podía saltarse las reglas, con mayor razón para mí no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerme. Problema resuelto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Á

Y bueno! Hoy vengo super rapido.

Mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar en este mes pasado

Pero tuve mil cosas en la cabeza!

Este capítulo es corto, pero es algo! Tal vez me odien por lo que pasó en el capítulo

pero así es la historia XD

Muchas gracias por los nuevos ff, y los reviews! LOS AMO!

Nos leemos a la próxima. Saludos a todos.

=)

En el próximo capítulo responderé todos los reviews que me han dejado!


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sentí la persona más culpable que pudiera existir. Incluso me sentía algo angustiada, no sabía si quiera como reaccionar. Pues el hecho de que no le hubiera devuelto el tirón de oreja a Malfoy a la hora de la cena, no implicaba que no pudiera presentarse en mi habitación a la hora que él quisiera. ¡Pudo habernos descubierto!

Pasaron algunos minutos, y conseguí levantarme de la cama para alistarme…pero mi mente seguía preguntándose cómo es que Ronald había podido entrar en la Mansión…¿Había sido tan capaz el sólo de haber burlado toda la seguridad, o había pedido ayuda a alguien? Aquello ya no importaba en aquel momento. Lo hecho hecho estaba. Y aunque se escuchara cruel ¡Echaba tanto de menos a Ronald!

Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para hablar. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Ronald pensaba sobre nosotros, aunque por sus acciones dejaba en claro que me quería.

Si Malfoy hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de lo que habíamos hecho…me echaría enseguida de la Mansión. Aquello no podía denominársele de otra manera. Era una vil traición, y para la Sagrada Familia la traición era algo imperdonable. Pero había una parte de mí a la que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pensaran.

Era sábado, y se suponía que debía pasar una gran parte del día en el Gran Salón con las chicas. La idea no era tentadora en aquellos momentos, pues necesitaba pensar que es lo que pasaría conmigo de ahora en adelante, y sabía que con el incesante parloteo allí abajo aquello sería imposible.

Cuando llegaron mis elfinas, les dije que me dolía la cabeza y que me quedaría en la cama.

Mentía. La cabeza no me dolía; me dolía el corazón. Me sentía confundida con todo lo que pasaba. Por una parte tenía a Ronald, y lo que había pasado con nosotros la noche anterior, pero luego estaba Malfoy, a quien para ser sincera había llegado a ver con otros ojos.

Mis elfinas se limitaron a traerme comida y a prepararme un baño haciendo el más mínimo de los ruidos. Casi me sentí mal por mentirles. Pero tenía que hacerlo; no podía enfrentarme a Malfoy y decirle como me sentía, mientras tuviera la mente bloqueada con la imagen de Ronald.

Intenté cerrar los ojos para borrar aquellos pensamientos, y minutos después caí en un profundo sueño.

…

Me desperté zarandeada por los hombros y me encontré con que era Winky, y que aún era de noche.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Por favor, Ama Granger, tiene que levantarse!—dijo, agitada, presa del terror.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Malfoy?

—No, no. Pero tenemos que llevarla al sótano de inmediato; están atacando la Mansión.

Aún estaba atontada; no tenía claro que lo que oía fuera cierto.

—¿Han entrado esta vez?—pregunté, incrédula.

El actuar aterrado de Nicky me confirmó que así era.

—¿Pero podemos hacer algo para ayudar?, ¿Dónde está mi varita?—pregunté, mientras palpaba la cama aún sin levantarme.

—¡Ama Granger, tenemos que irnos ahora!—exclamó Winky esta vez con más furia.

Una ráfaga de adrenalina me despertó de pronto, y salté de la cama. En cuanto estuve en pie, Winky me calzó unos zapatos y me puso una bata. Lo único que me venía a la cabeza era: ¿Norte o sur? ¿Norte o sur?.

—Hay un pasadizo aquí, en la esquina. La llevará directamente al refugio del sótano. Los guardias están esperándola. La Sagrada Familia ya debería estar allí, y también las otras chicas. Dese prisa, Ama Granger.

Winky me arrastró por el pasillo y empujó un tabique detrás de una pintura. Se abrió un trozo, como un pasaje oculto de los que había en Hogwarts. Efectivamente, tras la pared había una escalera.

—Muy bien, hay que irnos ya—dije a mis elfinas domesticas quienes se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir.

—Vamos—repetí.

—No, Ama Granger. Nosotras vamos a otro sitio. Tiene que darse prisa antes de que lleguen. ¡Por favor!

Sabía que si las encontraban podían resultar heridas, en el mejor de los escenarios; en el peor, podían morir. No podía soportar la idea de que les pasara algo. A lo mejor me estaba sobrevalorando, pero si Malfoy se había apartado de lo estipulado en las reglas de la Selección para hacer todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, quizá le preocuparan mis elfinas, teniendo en cuenta lo importantes que eran para mí. Quizás aquello era contar con demasiada generosidad por su parte, pero no iba a dejarlas allí. El miedo me hizo actuar más rápido. Agarré a Nicky del brazo y la empujé. Ella avanzó trastabillando, y no pudo detenerme mientras agarraba a Winky y Hocky.

—¡Vamos ya!—les ordené.

Echaron a caminar, pero Nicky no dejaba de protestar.

—¡No nos dejarán entrar, Ama Granger! Ese lugar es solo para la familia… ¡Nos echarán en cuanto lleguemos!

Pero a mí no me importaba lo que dijera. Fuera como fuera el refugio, seguro que no había ningún lugar más seguro que el elegido para esconder a la Sagrada Familia.

La escalera estaba iluminada cada pocos metros, pero, aun así, estuve a punto de caerme varias veces por las prisas. La preocupación no me dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Hasta dónde habían conseguido penetrar los rebeldes anteriormente? ¿Sabían que existían esos pasadizos secretos?

No sé cuánto tiempo tardamos en llegar abajo, pero por fin el estrecho pasaje se abrió, dando paso a una gruta artificial. Vi otras escaleras y otras chicas, todas ellas corriendo hacia lo que parecía una puerta de medio metro de grosor.

Corrimos hacia el refugio.

—Señorita Granger que bueno que ya está aquí. ¡Ustedes márchense!—les dijo un guardia a mis elfinas.

—¡No! Vienen conmigo. Se quedarán—exclamé, con voz autoritaria.

—Señorita, los elfos domésticos tienen sus propios lugares donde resguardarse—respondió él.

—Muy bien. Si mis elfinas no entran, yo tampoco. Estoy segura de que al Joven Malfoy le gustará saber que mi ausencia se debe a usted. Vámonos—dije, tirando de las tres mientras daba meda vuelta.

—¡Espere! ¡Espere! Está bien, entre. Pero si alguien tiene alguna objeción, será responsabilidad suya.

—No hay problema—repuse.

Di media vuelta con mis elfinas domesticas y entré en el refugio con la cabeza bien alta.

En el interior había un gran alboroto. Algunas chicas estaban reunidas en grupitos, llorando. Vi al Señor y la Señora Malfoy sentados, solos, rodeados de más guardias. Un poco mas retirado estaba Malfoy que cogía a la menor de las Greengrass de la mano. Ella parecía algo agitada, pero evidentemente el contacto de Malfoy la calmaba. Observé la posición de la sagrada familia…tan cerca de la puerta. Me pregunté si tenía que ver con la imagen del capitán que se hunde con su barco. Harían todo lo posible por mantener aquel lugar a flote, pero, si se iba a pique, ellos serían los primeros en ahogarse.

Todo el grupo me vio entrar con mis elfinas. Observé las caras de confusión en sus rostros, asentí una vez y seguí adelante con la cabeza bien alta.

Pensé que, mientras yo pareciera segura de mí misma, nadie cuestionaría mi decisión.

Me equivoqué.

Di unos pasos más y Bella salió a mi encuentro. Parecía increíblemente tranquila. Estaba claro que aquello no la pillaba por sorpresa.

—Estupendo, un poco de ayuda. Vayan inmediatamente a los depósitos de agua de atrás y empiecen a servir a la sagrada familia y a las señoritas de la Selección. Venga, en marcha —ordenó a mis elfinas.

—¡No!—dije, girándome hacia Winky y dándole mi primera orden de verdad—. Winky, por favor, sólo lleva de beber a la familia Malfoy y regresa conmigo.

—El resto se las puede arreglar solas. Ellas han escogido dejar a sus elfinas a su suerte, así que pueden ir a buscarse el agua solitas ¿no lo crees?—dije, encarando a Bella por primera vez, obteniendo sólo su silencio como respuesta—.

Tal vez estábamos demasiado cerca de la Sagrada Familia, y seguro pensarían que era una maleducada, pero sinceramente no me importaba en lo absoluto, no iba a dejar que nadie tratara mal a mis elfinas, y más en una situación como esa.

Momentos después, les indique a mis elfinas que me siguieran a un rinconcito que encontré al fondo de la sala. Me sorprendí al ver todas las reservas de comida y de agua que había en el lugar, y tuve claro que bastarían para pasar meses allí abajo, si fuere necesario.

Éramos una curiosa colección de gente muy diversa. Varios guardias llevaban vigilando toda la noche, y aún vestían su uniforme. Hasta Malfoy iba vestido con su perfecto traje negro. Pero casi todas las chicas portaban finos camisones, prendas pensadas para dormir en la calidez de sus habitaciones. Con las prisas, yo sólo había alcanzado a ponerme una bata, y aún con ella puesta tenía algo de frío.

Varias chicas se habían amontonado en la parte frontal de la sala. Evidentemente, serían las primeras en morir si alguien llegaba a entrar. ¡Pero si eso no ocurría, pasarían un montón de tiempo junto a Malfoy! Luna estaba cerca de mí, parecía tranquila tomando algo de beber, pero aún no nos acercábamos a platicar; sin embargo la mayoría estaba en un estado similar al de Astoria: temblando, llorando y petrificadas de miedo.

Mientras Winky iba atendiendo a los demás, rodeé a Nicky y Hocky con un brazo. No había nada agradable que decir del refugio ni de la situación, así que nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, escuchando el ruido de las voces. Aquel parloteo me recordó mi primer día en la Mansión, cuando nos vistieron y nos maquillaron. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé aquel momento en un intento por tranquilizarme.

A lo lejos pude escuchar que un guardia pedía que guardáramos silencio, y poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando dando paso a un silencio sobrecogedor que se extendió por toda la sala.

Entonces lo oímos. Por encima de nuestras cabezas había gente luchando. Intenté distinguir los hechizos que utilizaban, o cualquier cosa que nos dijera de dónde era ese grupo.

El ruido siguió durante horas. El único que se movía en nuestro refugio era Malfoy, que iba de un sitio a otro para ver cómo estaban las chicas. Cuando llegó a nuestro rincón, se acercó y sonrió al ver a mis elfinas domesticas apiladas sobre mí. No se le veía en la cara ni rastro de enfado por nuestra discusión, aunque yo seguía teniendo ganas de aclarar las cosas. Se limitó a sonreír, contento de ver que estaba bien. Me sentí sumamente culpable…

¿En qué lío me había metido?

—¿Estás bien Granger?—preguntó.

Asentí. Miró a Hocky y se inclinó por delante de mí. Aspiré y sentí el olor de Malfoy. No olía a nada que no pudiera embotellarse en un frasquito. No era canela, ni vainilla ni—enseguida me vino a la cabeza—jabón casero. Malfoy tenía su propio olor, una mezcla de sustancias que emanaban de él mismo.

—¿Y tus elfinas?—agregó.

—¡Malfoy, no podía…simplemente no podía dejarlas ahí, mientras yo me refugiaba con todos ustedes!—dije recordando los momentos en mi habitación cuando comenzaba el ataque.

Malfoy se giró hacia mí. Tenía su rostro increíblemente cerca. Me sentí incómoda. Había demasiadas personas a mi alrededor; no podía moverme. Y demasiadas personas que podían vernos. —Te entiendo perfectamente Granger—respondió mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los míos. Parecía como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

Le agarré del brazo y le susurré:

—¿Norte o sur?

—Aquellos rebeldes, aquellos asesinos, habían estado acercándose lentamente a nosotros Granger. Es evidente que son sureños, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie—dijo, y se fue a donde estaba Parkinson, quien actuaba como si estuviera llorando, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Me esforcé en respirar poco a poco, intentando imaginar cómo podía huir si llegaban hasta allí, pero me estaba engañando. Si los rebeldes conseguían llegar hasta allí abajo, todo se habría acabado. No había nada que hacer, solo esperar.

Las horas fueron pasando. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero las que se habían dormido al llegar ya se habían despertado, y las que habíamos aguantado despiertas todo aquel tiempo estábamos empezando a caer rendidas.

El ruido de arriba no acabó de pronto, pero fue yendo a menos según pasaban las horas. Al final se hizo el silencio.

Se abrió la puerta y unos cuantos guardias salieron a investigar. Tardaron un tiempo en revisar toda la Mansión, y al final volvieron.

—Los rebeldes han sido sometidos—Anunció uno de los guardias. Les rogamos que vuelvan a sus habitaciones por las escaleras auxiliares. La Mansión no presenta buen aspecto y hay muchos guardias heridos.

Es mejor que todos eviten las salas y salones principales hasta que podamos limpiarlos. Las participantes en la Selección, por favor, vayan a sus habitaciones y permanezcan en ellas hasta nuevo aviso. Se les llevará comida dentro de menos de una hora. Convocaremos a mendimagos para que vengan a revisar a los heridos.

Al momento todos nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos a la salida como si nada. Algunos hasta parecían aburridos. Salvo por las caras de gente como Astoria, daba la impresión de que todo el mundo le quitaba importancia al ataque, como si fuera algo previsible.

Mi habitación había sido arrasada. El colchón estaba en el suelo, los vestidos fuera del armario y las fotografías de mi familia rotas por el suelo. Intenté no llorar, pero se me escapaban las lágrimas. No era tanto el miedo. Lo que no soportaba era que el enemigo hubiera puesto las manos en mis cosas y lo hubiera estropeado todo.

Mis elfinas y yo tardamos un buen rato en ponerlo todo en orden, pues estábamos agotadas.

No obstante, lo logramos. Nicky incluso convocó un hechizo, con el que pude volver a recomponer mis fotos. Después de ello, mandé a mis elfinas a dormir. Winky protestó, pero yo no quería oír hablar del tema. Ahora que había descubierto mis dotes de mando, no me asustaba en absoluto usarlas.

Una vez sola, me dejé llevar y lloré. Aunque ya no había motivo para tener miedo, seguía llevándolo dentro.

Saqué los jeans que Malfoy me había regalado y la única blusa que había traído de casa y me los puse. Así me sentía un poco más normal. Tenía el cabello revuelto tras los acontecimientos de la noche, así que me lo recogí en un moño informal sobre la cabeza, del que algunos mechones se escapaban y me caían sobre la cara.

Vi los fragmentos de las fotografías sobre la cama, e intenté pensar cómo combinaban. Era como tener las fichas de cuatro puzles mezcladas en la misma caja. Solo había conseguido completar uno cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Malfoy—pensé—. Por favor, que sea él. Y abrí la puerta, esperanzada.

—Hola, querida.

Era Bella. Tenía una mueca en la cara que supuse que quería ser de consuelo.

Se coló en mi habitación, se giró y vio lo que llevaba puesto.

—Oh, no me digas que te vas—exclamó—. La verdad es que no ha sido nada—añadió, intentando quitar importancia al incidente con un gesto de la mano.

Yo no lo llamaría nada. ¿No se daba cuenta de que había estado llorando?

—No me voy—repuse, mientras me apartaba un mechón colocándomelo tras la oreja—. ¿Se va alguna de las chicas?

—No de momento.—suspiró— El Joven Malfoy, me ha dicho que deje irse a quien lo desee. Ahora mismo ya están haciendo los preparativos. Es gracioso. Es como si supiera que alguna iba a marcharse. Si estuviera en el lugar de ustedes, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de irme por esta tontería.

Bella se puso a caminar por mi habitación, fijándose en cómo estaba todo.

¿Tontería? ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

—¿Se han llevado algo?—preguntó, con naturalidad.

—No. Lo han puesto todo patas arriba, pero no me parece que falte nada.

—Muy bien—se me acercó y me entregó un minúsculo teléfono móvil—Tú que sabes bien cómo funcionan estos artefactos muggles, aprovecha para llamar a tu familia y decirles que estás bien. No te entretengas mucho. Aún tengo que ir a ver a otras chicas.

Me maravillé al ver aquel minúsculo objeto muggle. Lo cierto era que nunca había tenido un teléfono móvil. Mis padres tenían, pero nunca hubo la necesidad de que me compraran a mí porque en Hogwarts no se podían utilizar. Las manos me temblaban de la emoción. ¡Iba a oír sus voces!

Marqué el número con impaciencia. Después de todo lo sucedido, aquello me hizo sonreír. Mamá cogió el teléfono a los dos tonos.

—¿Diga?

—¿Mamá?

—¡Hermione! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? Estábamos preocupadísimos. Nos llamó un guardia diciéndonos que posiblemente no sabríamos de ti hasta dentro de unos días, y enseguida supimos que esos malditos rebeldes habían entrado en la Mansión. ¡Hemos pasado tanto miedo!—Se echó a llorar.

—No llores, mamá. Estoy bien—dije, y miré a Bella, que parecía aburrida.

—¡Pensaba que habrías muerto!. Prométeme que te defenderás de cualquier ataque—dijo mi Madre, entre llantos.

—Te lo prometo—contesté, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Vendrás a casa? ¿No puedes? No quiero que sigas ahí—suplicó ella.

—¿Volver a casa?

Un montón de sensaciones se acumularon en mi interior. Echaba de menos a mi familia, y estaba cansada de esconderme de los rebeldes. Cada vez me sentía más confusa con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Ronald y Malfoy, y no sabía cómo procesarlo. Lo más fácil sería marcharse. Pero, aun así…

—No, Mamá, no puedo volver a casa. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué?—protestó.

—Porque sí—me limité a responder.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque sí, nada más.

Mi Madre se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando.

—¿Acaso te has enamorado ya de Malfoy?—preguntó.

—Humm, no sé, pero…

—¡Mi Hermione se ha enamorado de Malfoy!

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—Oí que exclamaba papá a lo lejos.

—Mamá, yo no he dicho…

—¡Lo sabía!—Mi Madre no paraba de reír. De pronto todo su miedo a perderme se había desvanecido.

—Mamá, tengo que dejarte. Las otras chicas necesitan el teléfono. Solo quería que supieran que estoy bien. Escribiré pronto, lo prometo.

—¡Esta bien hija, pero no olvides contarme sobre tu relación con Malfoy! ¡Te queremos!—gritó.

—Yo también los quiero. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más. No obstante, en cuanto desapareció su voz, la eché de menos, más incluso que antes.

Bella no perdió un momento. Me cogió el teléfono de la mano y al cabo de unos instantes ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Buena chica—dijo, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Desde luego no me sentía a gusto. Pero sabía que, una vez que supiera cómo arreglar las cosas con Ronald y Malfoy, todo iría mejor.

A las pocas horas caí en la cuenta de que eramos cinco chicas Astoria, Pansy, Daphne, Luna y yo. De pronto me dio la impresión de que aquello iba muy rápido. Aun así, nunca me habría imaginado que iba a ir aún más rápido.

El lunes después de los ataques volvimos a nuestras rutinas. El desayuno fue delicioso, y me preguntaba si llegaría un día en que aquellas comidas tan espectaculares ya no me dijeran nada.

—Luna, ¿no es divino todo esto?—pregunté, mientras mordía un trozo de una fruta en forma de estrella.

Luna tenía la boca llena, pero asintió. Aquella mañana sentía una cálida sensación de fraternidad. Ahora que habíamos sobrevivido a un intenso ataque rebelde, era como si aquellos frágiles vínculos se hubieran consolidado y convertido en algo inquebrantable.

A mi otro lado, Astoria me preguntaba con ojos de admiración dónde había conseguido mi collar del ruiseñor. El ambiente era el de las cenas de mi familia unos años atrás. Todo era animado, informal y distendido, con excepción de Pansy y de Daphne que siempre buscaban el momento de arruinar aquello.

De pronto supe, que mantendría el contacto con Astoria y Luna. Querría saber con quién se casaba cada una y les enviaría felicitaciones de Navidad. Y recordaríamos todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas y sonreiríamos al pensar en ello como una aventura, no como una competición.

Curiosamente, el único que parecía preocupado en toda la sala era Malfoy. No tocó la comida; paseaba la vista por donde estábamos sentadas, concentrado en algo.

De vez en cuando, hacía una pausa y se debatía, pensativo. Luego seguía.

Cuando llegó por mi lugar, me pilló mirándolo y esbozó una sonrisa. Salvo por el rápido intercambio de palabras de la noche anterior, no habíamos hablado desde nuestra discusión, y había cosas que aclarar. Esta vez tenía que ser yo quien iniciara la conversación. Con una expresión que dejaba claro que era una petición, no una exigencia, me tiré de la oreja. Él mantuvo la expresión tensa en la cara, pero también se tiró de la oreja.

Suspiré aliviada y la vista se me fue a las puertas del enorme comedor. Tal como sospechaba, había otro par de ojos mirándome.

Malfoy se puso en pie. Aquel movimiento repentino hizo que su silla chirriara de un modo que llamó la atención de todas, y nos giramos en su dirección. Daba la impresión de que habría deseado pasar desapercibido, pero, consciente de que aquello era imposible, decidió hablar.

—Señoritas—dijo, con una leve reverencia. Tenía aspecto de estar pasándolo muy mal—. Me temo que, desde el ataque de ayer, me he visto obligado a reconsiderar seriamente la operación de la Selección. Tal como saben, una de ustedes solicitó permiso para marcharse ayer, y se lo concedí. No querría que nadie estuviera aquí contra su voluntad. Es más, no me siento cómodo obligando a nadie a quedarse en la Mansión, enfrentándose a esta amenaza constante, si estoy convencido de que no tenemos ningún futuro juntos.

La confusión reinante en la sala dio paso a la comprensión. Aunque no nos gustara, era evidente.

—No estará…—murmuró Astoria.

—Sí, eso es lo que está haciendo—respondí.

—Aunque me duele hacer esto, he discutido el asunto con mi familia y he decidido acelerar el proceso y reducir el número de participantes a la élite de finalistas. No obstante, en lugar de cinco, solo quedarán tres de ustedes—anunció Malfoy, con un tono absolutamente formal.

—¿Tres? —exclamó Luna.

—Eso no es justo—dijo Astoria casi sin voz, echándose a llorar.

Paseé la mirada por la sala mientras los murmullos de protesta iban extendiéndose. Pansy cogió aire, como si pudiera luchar por una plaza. Daphne había cerrado los ojos y cruzado los dedos, esperando quizá que esa imagen le hiciera ganar simpatías. Luna, que había admitido que no estaba interesada en Malfoy, estaba increíblemente relajada esperando lo peor.

—No quiero alargar esto de un modo innecesario, así que solo las siguientes señoritas se quedarán: Astoria Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson.

Astoria emitió un suspiro de alivio y se llevó una mano al pecho. Parkinson por su parte se agitó de alegría en su silla y miró a las chicas a su alrededor presumiendo aquel triunfo. Cuando mencionó su nombre sólo pude apretar los dientes. No podía creer que la prefiriese a ella antes que a mí. ¿Cómo podía escogerla para ser una de las tres finalistas? ¿Eso significaba que yo me iba?.

—Y Hermione Granger—Malfoy me miró, y sentí que cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaba.

—A todas las demás, lo siento muchísimo, pero confío en que me crean cuando les digo que espero que sea por su bien. No quiero alimentar las esperanzas de nadie sin motivo y arriesgar su vida al mismo tiempo. Si alguna de las que se va a marchar desea hablar conmigo, estaré en la biblioteca al final del pasillo, y pueden venir a visitarme en cuanto hayan acabado de desayunar.

Malfoy salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas un segundo después, Daphne había salido corriendo tras él, sin duda en busca de una explicación.

Luna por su parte se acercó a mí para despedirse y desearme suerte. Al cabo de unos minutos, se había ido.

El resto de la mañana fue raro. Iba a echar de menos a Luna. Dos de las habitaciones de la segunda planta ahora estaban vacías.

En mi extremo del pasillo no quedaba nadie, así que no hubo más ruidos de elfinas domesticas yendo arriba y abajo, ni de puertas cerrándose. Me senté a mi mesa, leyendo un libro mientras mis elfinas limpiaban la habitación. Me pregunté si la Mansión siempre estaba así de solitaria. Aquel vacío hizo que echara de menos a mi familia.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Winky se apresuró a abrir, mirándome para asegurarse de que estaba preparada para las visitas. Asentí.

Cuando Malfoy entró en la habitación, me puse en pie de un salto.

—¡Amo Malfoy!

—Hola Winky, ¿Se encuentra la señorita Granger?—dijo, inspeccionando la habitación—.

Winky hizo una reverencia y asintió como respuesta. Él le respondió con un gesto y se giró hacia mí. Hasta aquel momento no fui consciente de las ganas que tenía de verle. En un momento me puse en pie junto a la mesa.

—Perdónenme, pero necesito hablar con la Señorita Granger a solas. ¿Nos permiten un momento?

Mis elfinas se deshicieron en nuevas reverencias, y Nicky, con un tono casi reverencial, le preguntó si podía traerle algo. Malfoy dijo que no, y nos dejaron solos. Él llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Me temía que me pudieras echar—admití, por fin.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él, extrañado.

—Porque discutimos. Porque todo lo que pasa entre nosotros es raro. Porque…

«Porque, aunque tú sales con otras mujeres, creo que te estoy engañando» , pensé.

Malfoy fue acercándose lentamente, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras a medida que se aproximaba. Cuando por fin llegó a mi altura, me cogió las manos en las suyas y me lo explicó todo.

—En primer lugar, deja que me disculpe. No debí haberte gritado—parecía sincero—. Es que mi padre, me está presionando con todo esto de la Selección, y quiero ser yo mismo el que tome la decisión. Me molestaba que de nuevo no se tome en serio mi opinión.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, ya has visto cuáles son mis opciones. Astoria es la favorita de la opinión pública, y eso no puedo pasarlo por alto. Pansy es poderosa, y procede de una excelente familia con la que conviene tener relaciones. No he parado de dar vueltas a todos los aspectos de esta decisión.

No había ninguna explicación que justificara porque Malfoy me había elegido a mí, y casi no me atrevía a preguntárselo. Pero necesitaba oír aquellas palabras para poder decidir por mí misma.

—¿Y yo? ¿Yo por qué sigo aquí? —pregunté, con la voz apenas convertida en un murmullo.

Estaba segura de que me dolería. En el fondo de mi corazón estaba convencida de que solo seguía en la Selección porque Malfoy era incapaz de romper una promesa.

—Granger, creo que ya lo he dejado en claro—dijo Malfoy con calma. Suspiró y me levantó la barbilla con la mano. Cuando por fin tuve sus ojos delante, confesó—. Si esto fuera más sencillo, ya habría eliminado a todas las demás. Sé muy bien lo que siento por ti. A lo mejor soy demasiado impulsivo al pensar que pueda estar tan seguro, pero tengo la convicción de que contigo puedo ser feliz.

Me ruboricé. Sentía que las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, pero parpadeé para combatirlas. Era la primera vez que veía aquella expresión en su rostro que no quería perdérmela.

—Hay momentos en que siento que hemos derribado el último muro que se había erigido entre tú y yo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, y hay otros momentos en los que pienso que solo quieres quedarte por conveniencia. Si pudiera estar seguro de que realmente quieres estar conmigo…

Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza, como si el final de la frase fuera algo que no podía permitirse siquiera desear.

—¿Me equivoco al pensar que sigues sin tenerlo claro?

No quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que ser honesta.

—No.

—Entonces tengo que asegurar la apuesta. Puede que un día decidas marcharte, y yo te lo permitiré. Pero tengo que encontrar una esposa. Estoy intentando tomar la mejor decisión posible dentro de las limitaciones que se me han impuesto, pero, por favor, no dudes ni por un momento de que me importas. Y Mucho.

No pude contener más las lágrimas. Pensé en Ronald y en lo que habíamos hecho, y me sentí avergonzada.

—¿Malfoy?—dije, entre sollozos—. ¿Podrás…, podrás perdonarme…? —No conseguí terminar mi confesión. Se acercó aún más y se puso a limpiarme las lágrimas del rostro con sus fuertes dedos.

—¿Perdonarte qué Granger? ¿Nuestra estúpida discusión? Ya está olvidada. ¿Que tus sentimientos no afloren al ritmo que los míos? Estoy dispuesto a esperar—aseguró—. No creo que haya nada que puedas hacerme que no pueda perdonarte. ¿Tengo que recordarte el rodillazo que me diste en la entrepierna la primera noche?

No pude evitar reírme. Malfoy soltó una risa breve y luego se puso serio de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté.

—Esta vez han ido muy rápido—dijo, con un tono casi de admiración ante el talento de los rebeldes.

De pronto me planteé lo cerca que había estado del desastre al intentar salvar a mis doncellas.

—La situación me preocupa cada vez más, Granger. Sean del norte o del sur, parecen tremendamente decididos. Da la impresión de que no pararán hasta que consigan lo que quieren, y no tenemos la más mínima idea de lo que es—Malfoy parecía confuso—. Me temo que sea solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que destruyan algo importante para mí.

Me miró a los ojos.

—Aún puedes decidir, ¿sabes? Si te da miedo quedarte en la Mansión, deberías decírmelo—hizo una pausa—. Y si crees que no podrás quererme nunca, me haría bien que me lo dijeras ahora. Te dejaré marchar, y podemos ser buenos amigos.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho. Malfoy parecía reconfortado y sorprendido por el gesto. Solo tardó un segundo en abrazarme por primera vez.

—No estoy completamente segura de lo que somos ahora, pero desde luego somos más que amigos.

Suspiró. Con la cabeza apretada contra su pecho, oía amortiguado el latido de su corazón. Parecía que se le aceleraba. Su mano, con un movimiento suave, como siempre, me envolvió la mejilla. Cuando le miré a los ojos, noté aquel sentimiento innombrable que crecía entre nosotros.

Con los ojos, Malfoy me pedía algo que ambos habíamos acordado posponer.

En mi interior agradecí que no quisiera esperar más. Asentí levemente, y él cubrió la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y me besó con una ternura inimaginable.

Sentí una sonrisa bajo sus labios, una sonrisa que se prolongó un buen rato.

…

Por la mañana, mis elfinas entraron en la habitación, demasiado temprano para mi gusto, y me despertaron. Winky corrió las cortinas y, en el momento en que la luz cayó sobre mí, tuve la sensación de que aquel era realmente mi primer día en la Mansión.

La Selección ya no era algo que me estuviera ocurriendo sin más, sino que era algo de lo que yo participaba activamente. Era parte de la élite. Aparté las sábanas y me incorporé de un salto al nuevo día.


End file.
